My little pony: Homo sapiens sapiens
by nahuelvera2
Summary: My little pony: Homo sapiens sapiens. ¿Naturaleza vs Crianza? el ser humano es una criatura caotica en busca del orden ¿Qué pasa cuándo encuentra el orden?.
1. Chapter 1

**My little pony: Homo sapiens sapiens.**

**Mi primer fic, seguro mejoraré con el tiempo, pero ahora sale de esta manera.**

**Códigos: ^^Pensamientos^^**

**-Expresión-**

-¡Siii, otro precioso día gracias a Dios para leer otro fan fic! Bien ya leí La Sopa y ahora vamos con Flutershy y el Apache, antes de ir a la UBA.

-¡Nahuel! ¿ya te sirvo la comida?;decía mi mamá-Nooo, dentro de un rato. Acordate que me voy de acá a las 12 hs. y sólo son las í mientras me paso la mano por mi rapada cabeza y me acomodo para leer. Me sumergí de lleno en el capítulo hasta que se hicieron las 10:15 hs. almorcé, un rápido vistazo al espejo y me acomodé mis anteojos en mi redonda cara y admiré mis rasgos: labios gruesos al estilo Américo Gallego, ojos entreabiertos, incisivos grandes y cuadrados y mi lunar en el labio superior el cual aseguraba que era ``el original´´. Ves éste lunar, má- dije y ella me contestó-Sí, y yo le dije- éste es ``el original´´, el de Marylin Monroe es una copia barata del mío, ella trataba de imitar la genialidad de Nahu Bonito. Y ella contradijo- ellla nació antes, vos la estarás copiando, pero yo contracontra argumenté- ella sabía que yo nacería después y trataba de imitarme, por que la hermosura de Nahu Bonito y el impacto que causa en el mundo trasciende el tiempo. Ella me miraba y me decía-¿Podes dejar de decir tantas giladas y mandarte a mudar?,- Bueno, bueno, ya me voy; fue mi respuesta. Honestamente no me creo nada de lo que dije. sólo lo dije para molestarla.

En el camino iba escuchando algo de música con mi celular de Funky, Vico C o Triple Seven:

Después de la caída solo queda alguien

Que no solo disfruta de tu bien estar

Que no solo aparece cuando todo es fiesta

El va contigo al paso que puedas andar

Que aun cuando los tuyos te han abandonado

Y apuntan con el de dopara señalar

Jesús sin comentarios no arrojo la piedra NO

Dejándola en el suelo te dio libertad

Dejándola en el suelo te dio libertaaaaaaad

.

.

.

.

Rene Gonzalez  
Recuerda, tropezando se aprende a caminar

Levántate y sigue tu camino.

Llegó el bondi, me subí y saqué boleto hasta Liniers y mientra me cobraban pensaba^^$2.95, cada día más caro. Dios, gracias por la beca^^ y me siento en el fondo para leer mis apuntes de lo que vería en el laboratorio de Micropaleontología ^^Ah, ostrácodos (pequeños moluscos encerrados en dos valvas, pero con apéndices como antenas, patas, ojos saltones, mandíbulas y cola), no es un tema tan jodido^^.Llegué a destino y caminé a la próxima parada, el colectivo número 28 tiene 4 servicios diferentes: servicio común, semi-rápido y rápido 1 y 2, los 3 últimos son los que uso normalmente aunque los 4 terminan en el mismo destino: Ciudad universitaria.

Cuando llego comienzo a subir las escaleras^^Dios, cómo odio las escaleras^^, después de llegar a planta baja, me siento decepcionado (como siempre) al tener que subir mas escaleras hasta el laboratorio^^Hijo de la..., ¿Quién es el idiota que puso el entrepiso? Descanso decía mi papá, descanso las bamas^^, llego a una antesala y me siento a repasar otros minutos más. Luego de un rato salen 2 amigos míos Mariano (mi tocayo) y Hugo, Mariano es delgado, alto, morocho y con el pelo lacio que le llega hasta la nuca; feliz y charlatán con una delicada risa que se oye a 5 km. a la redonda, sería como un hermano perdido de Pinkie Pie; por otro lado Hugo es petiso, delgado con los pelos cortos de su cabeza parados con gel, frenos en su boca, morocho; algo callado, pero igual de divertido que Mariano.

-Hey, muchachos ¿Cómo andan?¿Cómo les fué en el tp(trabajo práctico)?

-Fácil, pero no se ve una m"$2a. responde Mariano

-Ehh, tanto.- digo.

-Más o menos-. dice Hugo.-Las muestras son horribles.

-Por qué no me sorprende- comento.

Los saludo y paso adentro a tomar mi lugar, antes de comenzar la clase me entregan el tp. anterior y para mi sorpresa encuentro un R(reprobado). Los tp. consisten en dibujar tantas muestras como sea posible en tiempo de 4hs. tratando de volcar tanta información como, cosa que hago en casa para ahorrar tanto tiempo como sea posible, pero ahí es cuándo dicen:- chicos las muestras que tenemos no son las de la guía. ^^Pero la pucha^^-Bueno del tp de hoy tienen que dibujar y rotular (señalar) todo lo que vean, acuérdense que debe haber 3 vistas de cada especie y que tienen que estar mínimo las 10 especies del pizarrón^^Dios dame paciencia, por que si me das fuerza las mato^^.

Luego de una introducción de una hora, recibo las muestras son tan pequeñas que una docena pueden caber en una uña, mojo el pincel para ver mejor las valvas en la lupa y para mi sorpresa lo único que veo es la nada, la maldita cosa era ándo llamo a las asistentes me señalan dónde deberían estar, más tarde agarro una caja de muestras vacía y cúando aviso me como el discurso de que debía notificar antes^^eso es lo que estoy haciendo ahora, recién la agarré^^, 30 min. después pude pasar a otra muestra y cuando la clase finaliza voy a la teórica.

La teórica son 2 hs. de pelear contra el sueño, pasas de una clase movida de dibujo a sentarte y escuchar.

A las 8 de la noche ya estaba saliendo de el aula de la teórica y bajaba las escaleras para tomar el bondi y empezar el largo camino a casa. Al salir de la última parada puedo viajar sentado, un joven de 24 años sólo con sus pensamientos por un rato, antes de volver a los estudios^^La sopa me encanta, ése caballo-escudo cuando dijo- Hey ¿Sabes jugar al Capitán América?,Flutershy y el apache es un buen fic y pensar que lo comencé por que involucra al lobo que aparece en amor frío^^. Estudiando y leyendo sobre articulaciones llego a la primera parada, guardo mis apuntes y mis pensamientos vuelven^^¿Lyra será tan loca cómo los memes la pintan?¿Qué dirá si me ve?Luna se ve tan genial con su armadura de Nightmare Moon, Pinkie Pie y Deadpool deberían conocerse oficialmente^^

El siguiente colectivo para mi casa viene hasta las manos, me subo y voy tan apretado que apenas me puedo mover, 1 hs. después pude sentarme para quedar dormido y despertarme una parada antes de llegar a casa.-Bueno, fué un largo día pero ya va a terminar, como algo , me baño ,estudio un rato y a casa me encontré con que mis padres ya se iban a dormir y me dejaron la comida cliente en el horno, mis hermanas jodian con la compu y yo estaba muerto física y mentalmente, cuándo entré sólo dije lo mío- Ya llegó la alegría del hogar, ¿A ver quien extraño a Babu Bonito(cómo me decían mi flia. a la edad de 6 años)? y ¿Qué hay para papear?. Saludé a todos con un beso y abrazo y luego una luz blanca me inundó.


	2. Chapter 2

**My little pony: Homo sapiens sapiens.**

**Holis gente, vengo con la continuación de mi fic. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**-comentarios.**

_**Pensamientos**_

Capitulo 2: Lost

Me despierto sintiendo tierra húmeda en mis manos y me levanto para encontrarme en medio de una arboleda desconocida -Ugh, ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y cómo llegue acá? Comienzo a verme y a tantearme para ver si tengo una herida o algo roto, tras una rápida revisión comienzo a ver que sigo con mi ropa con la que fui a la universidad un jeans liso y negro, mis zapatillas negras, mis medias azules, mi camperón verde y azul, mi gorro marrón claro de doble visera que en Argentina le llamamos ``piluso´´ y mi mochila negra con rayas blancas, tomé mis celulares de mis bolsillos y los puse en mi mochila. Comienzo a trepar a un árbol cercano para observar donde diantres estaba, la vista me dejó fascinado-¿E-eso es Canterlot?, a ver Nahuel, me dije para mí mismo, -No puede ser Canterlot, mientras señalaba con mi índice derecho, -Si eso fuera Canterlot, más al sur debería estar Ponyville, arrastré mi dedo sin dejar de señalar. Y ahí estaba el pequeño poblado.

Me quedé un rato pensando y salté del árbol- Noooo, no puede ser verdad. Si así fuera yo estaría ahora en el condenado Bosque Everfree al lado del pueblo. Un pequeño rugido me hace temblar hasta los huesos, una mantícora perseguía a un pequeño conejo gris que se le escapó metiéndose en su madriguera a mas o menos una distancia de 150 m. de mi posición. La bestia rugía por la frustración hasta que me vió, en ese momento el terror recorrió todo mi cuerpo mientras se acercaba lentamente y cuando me rugió, reaccioné. Corrí hacia mi derecha pasando por en medio de varios árboles^^_esto no esta pasando, esto no está pasando_^^ hasta que me subí a un pino, no sé como lo hice, pero lo hice- ¡AUXILIO! ¡ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDE!, grité mientras estaba arriba y la mantícora se acercaba a donde estaba y caminaba alrededor del árbol. Recordé lo que dijo mi profesor en el laboratorio de vertebrados…

Flashbacks:

-Recuerden chicos que las alas largas y anchas, permiten un vuelo batido y en áreas descampadas.

-¡ ¿CÓMO APLICA ESO A UN MONSTUO CON CUERPO DE LEÓN Y ALAS DE MURCIELAGO?! Pero me dí cuenta que si aplicaba por que la mantícora no volaba, el área era muy densa para el vuelo, por ésa razón comenzaba a trepar-Bueno Dios, traté de ser lo mejor que pude, hasta aquí llegué…pero un siseo me llamó la atención. Volteo a la rama en la que estaba parado y mi derecha veo una cascabel enrollada que agitaba su mortal sonajero, rápidamente y con todas mis fuerzas pateé la rama haciendo que la serpiente cayera sobre la mantícora y ambas cayeran al piso; tomé eso como mi escapatoria y salté al piso cayendo sobre mis pies y mi mano derecha produciendo un ruido sordo; seguí corriendo sin rumbo. Las ramas golpeaban mi cara, pero no me importaba, seguí corriendo hasta que ya no sentí el piso y caí rodando algunos m. para terminar cayendo sobre una montaña de hojas, pasto y ramas secas.

Flashbacks:

Clase teórica de vertebrados:

-Ven esto, esto es el nido de un cocodrilo. Son impresionantes y a veces pueden tener hasta 2 m. de alto. Por supuesto que no hay que joderlos mucho, por que siempre está cerca mamá cocodrilo.

La vi, saliendo del pantano con el hocico abierto y avanzando hacia mí- ¡AHHH! a correr otra vez. Corría por la orilla escapando de un caimán superdesarrollado, cuándo siento una sombra pasar sobre mi cabeza y cortándome el paso, a mi izquierda un muro de barro, a mi derecha un pantano, delante de mí una mantícora con la cara herida y el hocico con sangre y detrás de mí un cocodrilo furioso-Señor no quiero morir así, yo… y otro rugido llegó a mis oídos, pero éste provenía del pantano. Mis perseguidores comenzaron a desaparecer y la única explicación era un súper depredador, el final de la cadena alimenticia del pantano, me dí una vuelta para ver el espejo de agua y advertí la cabeza pequeña que se asomaba en la superficie del agua- ¡PERO LA PUCHA, UNA HIDRA ¿EN SERIO, SEÑOR?¿EN SERIO?!, conocía esa estrategia del Dino crisis 2, una cabeza reducida finge una gran distancia, pero se acercan bastante con un cuello largo que termina en un cuerpo en forma de barril, otra carrera comenzó ahora escapando de una hidra, volví al bosque para esconderme en un árbol como lo hice con la mantícora, pero recordé que estas tumban lo que sea; correr cuesta arriba con una mochila con apuntes de la UBA no es fácil, pero lo hice. Al llegar a un espacio despejado donde crecía una pequeña planta con flores acampanadas de color azul, grité- ¡ARGH! dando un paso bien grande para atrás, -la Poison Joker. Estaba entre la espada y la pared, una bestia con tanta hambre como cerebro y una planta tóxica –Al diablo, voy a cruzar; de todas formas el efecto aparece al otro día. comencé a correr cuándo sentí un ardor en mis manos_^^argh, ¿y ahora qué?^^_la mayoría eran brotes o pimpollos, era lógico que tuvieran una toxicidad más fuerte. El rugido de la hidra no se hizo esperar y me alcanzo fácilmente, pero se paró al comienzo de las flores, me dí vuelta y ví algo en medio de sus 5 cabezas, era como un grano gigante lleno de pus- Aghh, que asco, parece que si nacen por brotación, JAJA. me burlaba como Nelson Muntz cuándo me percaté que los cuellos de la hidra se hinchaban y sus ojos enrojecían, quería rodear el campo para darme caza y caí en la cuenta que las flores eran más peligrosa para ella que para mí-¡HEY! ¡SALAMANDRA CON ESTEROIDES, VENÍ ACÁ A VER SI TE LA BANCAS. ¡SI A VOS TE HABLO, DESPERDICIO DE ESPACIO! y le tiro una piedra para que cayera en la trampa; las 5 cabezas gritaron a más no poder y venían por mí^^_Dios, por favor, que no me equivoque_^^.

El plan funcionaba, la cosa rara iba siendo víctima del polen hasta que se convenció que no valía la pena y se volvió al pantano, rugiéndome por última vez; yo caminaba hacia el otro lado del campo hasta que me derrumbé, mis alergias comenzaron a pasarme factura: mis manos ardían más, mis ojos lagrimeaban con todo lo que tenían y mi garganta comenzaba a cerrarse. Llegué arrastrándome hasta los árboles del otro lado del campo y me senté poniendo mi espalda contra un tronco; apoyé mi mochila sobre mi estómago, mi cara se hinchaba y me apretaban los lentes, los guardé en el bolsillo de mi campera. Sólo era cuestión de era tiempo para que mi vida termine en forma lenta y dolorosa, cuándo detrás mío oí el ruido de algunas ramas quebrándose^^_Es todo, ése era el crack, crack de mi final. Dios lamento no haber sido un mejor hijo, familia lamento todos mis errores_^^toda mi vida pasaba ante mis ojos, los amigos que hice, las alegrías compartidas y las lagrimas derramadas, pero lo que mas me provocaba dolor era que no iba a convertirme en paleontólogo, nunca usaría un anillo con grabado de dinosaurios o manejar una estanciera argentina con pintura de Jurassic Park.

Mis ojos y garganta comenzaron a cerrarse más y mis músculos estaban gritando por un descanso^^_Ya muchachos, ya vamos a descansar eternamente y veremos al creador de todo. Borges tenía razón, de lo que más te arrepientes es de lo que no hiciste_^^ terminé de pensar y me desmayé.


	3. Chapter 3

**My little pony: Homo sapiens sapiens.**

**Entrega 3 de mi historia, les deseo a todos una buena leída.**

**-Comentarios-.**

_**Pensamientos**_

**Capitulo 3: Al infinito y… ¿más acá? (parte 1)**

La luz se aclara y puedo ver con más precisión, finalmente estoy en casa-...cias-

Flashbacks:

Despierto sintiendo el agua caliente que me rodea, veo una pálida luz verde para darme cuenta que la hinchazón de mi cara desapareció, mis manos no ardían y por mi garganta ya pasaba el aire que iba a mis pulmones, me pongo mis anteojos y veo algunas vasijas colgando del techo, mascaras tribales en las paredes, de lo que parece ser una choza; reacciono a la situación con un grito al darme cuenta que estoy en un caldero gigante-¡AAH, NO ME VAN A COMER VIVO!-salté y caí al piso, recordé lo ocurrido y me dí cuenta donde estaba.

Una cálida voz me saca de mi dolor y levanto la mirada para encontrarme con un tetrápodo con pezuñas negras y anillos de metal dorado en una de sus patas delanteras, su hocico era cuadrado y negro, sus ojos eran color celeste claro, y tenía unos aros grandes y dorados en sus orejas, su peinado era un frohawk con líneas negras y blancas. Mantenía su cara casi pegada a la mía mientras yo estaba en el suelo y me apretaba con sus pezuñas para comprobar mi estado.

-Umhn, qué extraño, la hinchazón se ha ido, pero en un pony no te has convertido-dijo.

-Heh, ¿Zakora?- me reía algo nervioso por la situación, ya que el bosque me sacó todo posible ataque de fanboy que pudiera tener.

Ella volvía a su mesada de ingredientes para revisar su receta anti Poison Joke, cuándo voltea hacia mí y pregunta

-Mi nombre pareces saber, pero nunca te lo he dado a conocer-

-Bueno, la cosa es que no soy un pony. Soy un humano que por accidente está atrapado en ésta dimensión o realidad perpendicular-ella abrió tan grandes sus ojos color cielo que pensé por un momento que se le iban a salir de las orbitas. Tenía que tranquilizarla antes que agarre alguna lanza u otro tipo de arma-No voy a lastimarte ni a comerte, y menos por el hecho de que me salvaras la vida- le decía mientras que me levantaba del piso y me sacudía la ropa para quitarme el polvo- Gracias por salvarme, pudiste haberme dejado ahí tirado para que me muriera

-Ayudar a los incapacitados es lo que hago…-dijo la cebra.

-Sobre todo si están desmayados - completé mientras me reía. No le hizo gracia, me miraba seria y con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Yyyy, ¿puedes enviarme de vuelta a mi mundo?-dije.

-Si tu mundo quieres volver a pisar, con la señora del día debes hablar.-

-Para eso debo ir al pueblo, pero si me ven todos se van a asustar…- iba a seguir hablando hasta que mi estómago interrumpió-¿De casualidad no tienes una fruta o algo por el estilo?- le dije y ella me respondió-Si de la muerte en flor has escapado, hambriento debe ser tu estado- a la vez que saca flores y heno del fondo de un baúl- Estee… no quiero ser desagradecido, pero mi especie no come flores ni pasturas. Aunque podemos comer verduras, lácteos, huevos y carne-Su temor había vuelto-No, no, no te asustes, no voy a comerte ni a ti ni a otro pony-entonces saca unas nueces-Ahh, perfecto. Mis frutas secas favoritas-

Cuando terminé con las nueces le comenté todo lo que me había pasado en el bosque-Guau, no pareces ser tan resistente, pero sólo has tenido suerte-fue la respuesta de Zakora-Yo prefiero pensar que Dios me cuidaba, pero en fin me voy al pueblo-agarro mis cosas y me dirijo a la salida-Chau Zakora-ella sólo sacudió su pezuña, me preparo para abrir la puerta y al darme vuelta le digo-Eh, ¿Cómo voy a Ponyville?-Zakora solo hizo un facehoof y me señala el camino en silencio.

Salí de la casa y seguí el camino hasta la villa^^_Bueno, ahora ¿Cómo me acerco a la biblioteca sin causar pánico?,¡lo tengo!Rodeo el pueblo hasta encontrar el camino más directo, espero escondido hasta que sea de noche y ya no habrá ningún poni en las calles. A ver son las 6:45, para eso de las 9:00 ya todo será más tranquilo_^^. Llego a unos cuantos m. de Ponyville y comienzo a rodearlo buscando un camino directo^^_Rayos, olvidé que la biblioteca está en medio del pueblo rodeada de varias casas, esto se complica cada vez más_ _no importa esperaré oculto en unos árboles de baja altura hasta que oscurezca y sea seguro^^._

^^_AARGH, MALDITA SEA, YA SON LAS 10 Y TODAVÍA HAY MUCHOS PONYES, CONDENADO_CALOR, CONDENADOS PONYES PEGASOS, _bueno al menos no aparecí en un mundo de The Walking Dead o en el de Naruto dónde estoy seguro que hasta Sakura de la academia me rompería todo_^^ esperé escondido hasta que se hicieron las 11:15 y Twilight se despedía de las chicas, para las 11:30 las calles ya estaban vacías y era hora de moverme. Caminaba por las sombras de las casas y los árboles hasta llegar a la casa de Twilight, ^^_Muy bien, hora del primer encuentro. ¿Esto sería un contacto del tercer tipo?_^^, miro a todos lados en forma nerviosa por que si algo me enseñaron '_Recién llegados; Harmony, el guardián de la armonía; Un psicópata en Equestria y El último en pie'_ es que el primer contacto de humanos con ponyes no es lindo.

Iba a golpear la puerta^^_¿Qué iba a decir cuando la abrieran? Ah, hola Twilight y Spike, soy un humano de una realidad en donde Uds. son personajes de ficción y necesito su ayuda para volver a mi mundo, me romperían los huesos al verme, piensa, Nahuel, piensa. Lo tengo_^^. Golpeo la puerta y me escondo en unas ramas del árbol-casa-librería hasta que salga alguien, el plan parece funcionar –Hola, ¿Hay alguien ahí?, Rainbow si ésta es una broma no es divertida- dijo el dragón con voz temblorosa- Esteee, aquí arriba, fui yo el que golpeo la puerta- dije en medio de las ramas altas-Oh, y ¿Por qué te ocultas, no vamos a lastimarte?-Spike hablaba ahora con una voz comprensiva, pero lo llamaban desde adentro-Spike, ya es tarde y ¿con quién hablas?- Twilight comenzó a acercarse a la puerta y yo me ponía cada vez más nervioso-Necesito ayuda para volver a mi casa, la razón por la que me escondo es por que nadie vió a algo como yo por aquí y eso los asusta, ¿podrías ser mi intercesor frente a…?-paré de hablar cuándo la unicornio violeta salió de la casa y se puso al lado del dragón violeta^^_Que no sea la parte en donde me knockean, por favor que no sea ésa parte_^^, -Ah, Twilight, estaba hablando con…- me buscaba en la oscuridad,-Nahuel- dije- Eso, estaba hablando con Nahuel, él dice que necesita ayuda para volver a su hogar, pero tiene miedo de que lo lastimemos-el equino se acerca donde estoy y dice-Tranquilo, no vamos a hacerte daño, pero tampoco vamos a dejar que nos lastimes- le respondo-No quiero lastimar a nadie y tampoco quiero que me lastimen, lo único que quiero es volver a mi mundo; entonces ¿podemos llevarnos bien?- ella asiente con la cabeza-De acuerdo, voy a salir lento para que no se asusten- salgo y ellos retroceden impactados, les digo- Recuerden que lo prometieron-ellos asienten y me señalan el interior.

Camino al interior-Con permiso- mientras me saco el gorro y me quedo parado cerca de los estantes, me miran con asombro de arriba abajo varias veces hasta que pueden articular palabras, Spike comenzó-¡En el nombre de Celestia, ¿qué eres?!-respondí-Me llamo Mariano Nahuel Vera y soy un humano de 24 años de edad y vine para que le pidas a la princesa el enorme favor de que me envíe a mi mundo-Twilight asiente mientras que Spike comienza a escribir, en ése momento se escucha un-TOCK, TOCK- de la puerta.


	4. Chapter 4

**My little pony: **_**Homo sapiens sapiens**_

**Entrega 3 de mi historia, les deseo a todos una buena leída.**

**-comentarios-.**

_**Pensamientos**_

**Bueno gente, voy a seguir con mi fic, agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de leerlo.**

**Capitulo 3: Al infinito y… ¿más acá? (Parte 2)**

La puerta se abrió de par en par golpeando los estantes, varios libros cayeron por el impacto del golpe

Rainbow- ¡OYE, TWILIGHT, PINKIE QUIERE SABER SI VIENES A UN DÍA DE CAMPO CON NOSOTRAS MAÑANA!- dijo en un grito al entrar con Pinkie a la biblioteca, cuándo me vieron sólo escuché un grito. Pinkie-¡AAH, UN MONSTRUO!-,

Nahuel-Ey- dije-Sólo es una unicornio violeta que me está ayudando. Sé que a veces puede ser autoritaria, obsesiva, soberbia, aburrida…- lo decía mientras movía mi cabeza a un lado, mostraba las palmas de mis manos hacia el techo con los brazos flexionados y alzaba los hombros.

Spike -Pist- siento cómo llamaba mi atención tirándome del pantalón-Ella hablaba de ti-

Nahuel-Ups, perdón- dije, en ése momento volteé a Twi, ella me veía seria y con los ojos entreabiertos lista para matarme

Nahuel^^_Es genial, puedo hacer chistes de El Chavo del 8 y los Simpsons, creo que puedo conquistarlas con mi simpatía es eso o termino muerto, espero que se dé lo primero _^^

Pude escuchar un jijiji así que asumí que sería la pony fiestera, Nahuel^^_Perfecto, Pinkie las convencerá de que no soy una amenaza y me podré ir a casa _^^.

Rainbow venía hacia mi en lo que me perdí en mi pensamientos y para sorpresas de todos incluida la mía la atajé cómo si fuera la ``bocha de fútbol más rápida de mi vida, miraba fijo a la pegaso y trataba de hacer algo con Pinkie que me saltaba desde la espalda.

Pinkie-Holiiis, ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Cuántos años tienes? Por que pareces joven ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quieres un cupcake? ¿Qué eres? ¿Siempre usas ropa? ¿Ésos son dedos? Tengo una amiga a la que le fascinan los dedos, ¿Quieres conocerla? Se llama Lyra, es una unicornio que vive cerca de aquí…-

Nahuel^^_ ¿De dónde los sacó? Meh, sólo es Pinkie Pie siendo Pinkie Pie_^^

Comenzaba a transpirar por los nervios.

Nahuel- Eh, Twi, una mano por acá, por fa, acordate que lo prometiste-

Twilight- Chicas, calmensen- ella rodó los ojos- su nombre es Nahuel, es un humano que está perdido. Voy a mandarle una carta a la Princesa notificándola de éste problema, mientras les pido que no le cuenten a nadie-.

Pinkie-Upsi-

Alcancé a escuchar de la portadora de la risa

Pinkie-Les dije a las demás que vinieran-

Twilight-¿cuando?

Pinkie-Cuando Nahuel contó ese chiste de ti-

Terminó de decir eso y la puerta volvió a ser pateada dejando entrar a Apllejack, Rarity y Fluttershy. AJ lanzó su lazo contra mí y lo único que se me ocurrió fue levantar a Rainbow para que ella sea atrapada de sus cascos mientras la agarraba con mis manos para que no me golpeara.

Nahuel-^^_Ja, un movimiento en piloto automático_. ^^ -Twi, una ayudita con Apllejack, Rarity y Fluttershy- ^^_Ay no, lo dije_^^

Twilight-Un momento, nunca te dije cómo se llamaban-.

Nahuel-Bueno, no hace falta ser un genio para reconocer a las portadoras de los elementos de la honestidad, generosidad y bondad-^^_Diablos, ¿Qué pasa conmigo? Muy bien quédate si quieres, yo me voy, tun,tun,tun,tun ,paf(ruido de pasos y portazo mental).Éso me pasa por ponerme en orgulloso_^^.-Podemos saltearnos la parte en la que huyo hacia el bosque, para darme cuenta que estoy perdido, luego me rescatan y vuelvo con la cola entre las patas-.

Twilight-No lo sé ¿Puedes?- ésa mirada de ira me estaba matando.

Nahuel-(suspiro) Está bien, sentémonos para poder hablar, saben qué por no se sientan en semi-circulo y me observan como un jurado-mi ironía se volvió mi pesadilla^^_Pero que diablos, no es justo que Twilight se conozca esa formación. DIABLOS, DIABLOS, DIABLOS ERA COMO ESTAR ENFRENTE DE UN JURADO JUDICIAL O UNA CORTE MARCIAL, NO ERA PEOR, UN JURADO UNIVERSITARIO. EN EL PRIMERO SE TIENE UN ABOGADO, EN EL SEGUNDO OBEDECÍAS ÓRDENES EN EL TERCERO ÉSTAS SÓLO Y TE PUEDEN BAJAR EL PULGAR PARA PODER JODER A OTRO PROFESOR_^^

Twilight-¿Quién… eres?-voz seria.

Nahuel- (Suspiro) Soy un joven humano de 24 años, nacionalidad argentina, mido 1.85-1.9. Estudio en la Universidad de Buenos Aires para ser un paleontólogo, es decir un científico que estudia los rastros de vida antigua que quedan en rocas sedimentarias.

Conozco parte de sus vidas, puedo observarlas a través de un aparato llamado televisión por lo que pienso que nuestras realidades son perpendiculares entre si. De ésta forma sé de eventos futuros que pasaran en sus vidas; tal vez los encargados del programa de televisión tienen alguna conexión con éste lugar o tal vez ellos escriben lo que quieren y en algún lugar del cosmos esto se vuelve su realidad, la verdad es que no lo sé; pero sus influencia en mi mundo es tan grande que se formó una cultura llamada Brony en dónde tienen cierta devoción por Uds. y desearían con todo su corazón ser yo en éste momento, pero en lo que se trata de mi, yo simplemente quiero volver a mi casa a mi vida normal.

Imagino que deben tener dudas sobre lo que como, así que si como carne, pero mi especie también come vegetales, cereales, frutas, legumbres, frutas secas, lácteos, pescado, golosinas y huevos; pero una vez más no voy a lastimarlas, son seres inteligentes capaces de expresarse como por ejemplo con música, arte, y muestran una economía estable y organización política digna de admiración, eso hace que sus vidas sean valiosas; por lo tanto no voy a lastimarlas además de que lo prometí.-Terminé de hablar y levanté la mirada para ver sus bocas tan abiertas como la que tenía el Jefe Wiggum cuando se le atoró la mandíbula.

Nahuel:-Wow, miren sus caras, Dios ¿Dónde hay una cámara cuándo se la necesita?-

Se miraron entre ellas e iban a dar la sentencia cuando mi estómago rugió.

Nahuel-Eh, esteee…, AJ ¿Tenés una manzana debajo del sombrero?-Siempre comienzo con un ``esteee´´ cuándo estoy nervioso o para romper el silencio, en éste caso las dos.

AJ-Siempre, un Apple siempre está preparado, terroncito-.

Nahuel-Gracias, tuve un día largo en mi mundo y sobrevivir a 6 muertes seguras en el bosque Everfree da hambre a cualquiera.-Se acercaron tan rápido a mi que casi no pude verlas.

Rainbow-¿En serio? ¿Seis muertes? Eres más genial de lo que pareces-.

AJ-Ha, quien lo diría, no pareces tan duro, chico-.

Pinkie-Lalalala-cantaba- mi nuevo amigo es muy fuerte-mientras saltaba a mí alrededor.

Rarity-Por Celestia, eso explica tu… como puedo decirlo… estado particular- me miraba algo asqueada mientras estaba al lado de Twilight.

Fluttershy-¿Tuviste mi…miedo?-dijo mientras temblaba en el piso.

Nahuel-Nope, no tuve miedo… tenía terror, pavor, histeria, etc, en mis primeros 5 minutos de llegar aquí, pero creo en un Dios que siempre me cuidaba y ahora que lo pienso bien encontré una salida para cada una de esos peligros. Sabía que mi espíritu sería salvado, pero todos mis sueños, anhelos y esfuerzo no darían frutos-acomodo mi gorro hacia delante tapándome un ojo a la vez que cambiaba mi tono de voz-y nada es más feo que tus esfuerzos no den sus frutos, compañero.-risas de todo el grupo, incluida AJ.

RD-Ahora imita a Rarity-

Aclaro mi voz y llevo una mano a mi pecho mientras cierro los ojos y levanto mi pera.

Nahuel-Argh, cariño, ¿cómo puedes pedirle eso a una dama como yo?, ¿Dónde quedarían mis modales si me rebajo a una simple broma infantil?-Recibo una mirada fulminante de la unicornio blanca.

Pinkie-Oh, oh, oh, ahora a Dashie- decía mientras levantaba un casco y mostraba ansiedad.

Vuelvo a aclarar mi garganta y me paro.

Nahuel-Buenos días Ponyville, soy Rainbow Dash, la voladora más rápida de toda Equestria y hoy van a tener la suerte de formar parte de mi club de fans. Voy a ser parte de los Wonderbolts y serán más geniales por que yo estaré con ellos- (inserten poses de Johnny Bravo).

RD-Hey, yo no hago eso- voló hasta la altura de mi cara.

AJ-Oh, vamos Rainbow, sí lo haces-. Refutó la vaquera.

Spike-Ahora a Twilight- me dijo ya sonriendo e imaginándose la burla.

Nahuel-Creo que paso-Su miraba indicaba que ya se estaba quedándose sin paciencia. Continuo comiendo-Mmm..., rico, ésta es la parte dónde comparo tus manzanas con las mejores de mi país, pero no puedo-AJ-¿Por qué no?-miraba intrigada con la cabeza de lado.-Bueno, las mejores manzanas salen al exterior, para que los comerciantes puedan venderlas más caras y el resto van al mercado interno, pero cuenta la leyenda que hay manzanas tan grandes que pasan la medida estándar de venta y entonces van a parar a la basura, o eso oí-Continuaba comiendo hasta que me dí cuenta de la reacción de AppleJack, estaba con la mirada perdida, en posición fetal mientras agarraba su sombrero con sus pezuñas y los dientes.

Nahuel_^^Bien hecho, genio, ya traumatizaste a un pony de por vida^^ _me arrodillé y acariciaba su crin rubia mientras intentaba ponerle el sombrero de vuelta, y trataba de sonar tranquilizador-Ya, ya, no sufras por eso, es algo que pasa en mi mundo y no acá. Tú no harías algo por el estilo, tú cuidas la calidad de tus manzanas y sabes del esfuerzo que cada una de tus frutos requiere para ser los mejores-ella se levantó.

AJ-Gracias-

Nahuel-No hay problema-

Twilight.- Eh, chicas, no se olvidan de algo-.

Todos al unísono-¿De qué?

Twilight sólo señaló la formación que acababan de romper. Al volver a la normalidad ellas me dieron el visto bueno de que no usarían los elementos en mi contra y de que me ayudarían.

Nahuel-Perfecto, Twi ¿Puedes mandar una carta a la princesa?, ya quiero irme-

Rarity-Oh, no señor, usted no va a ver a la princesa hasta que esté presentable- me dijo señalando todo mi cuerpo.

Nahuel- ¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa?-

Rarity-Está sucia, rota, desgarrada en algunas partes y llena de hojas y barro; y no sólo eso tú también lo estás. Ven conmigo, cariño, te haré un nuevo conjunto y parecerás todo un príncipe.

Fluttershy-Disculpa…Rarity…pero deberíamos atender… sus heridas. Digo… si te parece bien-.

Miro mis manos, tanteo mi cara y mi cuerpo para notar los raspones y dolores, pero no quería pasar al hospital, a los cuidados de Fluttershy o a la boutique.

Nahuel-Chicas, en serio, estoy bien. No necesito ropa nueva ni atención médica-^^_Ni loco dejo que me vean sin ropa_^^empezaba a transpirar por los nervios-Estee, ¿Twilight ya está lista la carta en la que dices que me quiero ir?-

Twilight-Terminada y enviada. ¡Mira, la princesa Celestia ya contestó! la carta decía:

MI ESTIMADA ALUMNA, TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

Es para mí una gran sorpresa los hechos ocurridos que acabas de mencionarme, por lo tanto enviaré una carroza con mis guardias más discretos a recogerlos inmediatamente y daré por terminado tal situación.

Atentamente Princesa Celestia

Nahuel-Bien, mientras espero, leeré algunos apuntes-Ahora era la unicornio violeta la que se acercó a mi.

Twilight-Apuntes, ¿De qué temas? ¿Son muchos? ¿Son de tu mundo? ¿Puedo verlos?-

Nahuel-Si entiendes mi letra no hay problema, y ¿Qué quieres Micropaleontología o Vertebrados?

Fluttershy-Em…disculpa…dijiste vertebrados… ¿Cómo…animalitos?- se escondía detrás de su crin rosa y apenas me miraba.

Nahuel-Sipi, bueno entonces Twilight leerá mis apuntes de Micropaleontología y Fluttershy mis apuntes de Vertebrados-abrí mi mochila y saqué mis hojas sueltas-Aquí tienen chicas, que se diviertan-Me senté en el sillón para saber que hacer ahora cuándo el resto del grupo volvió a abordarme.

Nahuel-¿Pasa algo?-

Spike-No te hagas suplicar y cuenta lo del bosque- lo decía con tanta ansiedad como la de un chico que espera su cumpleaños.

Comencé a contarles lo que me pasó incluso lo de la hidra.

AJ-Wow, tienes la peor mala suerte del mundo-

Rarity-Sí una gran historia pero ¿Cómo escapaste de la hidra?

Nahuel-Eso es algo que no voy a decirles.-Cerré los ojos con aire de superioridad.

Twilight-¿Por qué?-Terminando de leer mis apuntes.

Nahuel-Porque es una sorpresa del futuro-seguía con mi pose.

RD-Yo hubiera golpeado a esa mantícora hasta que me suplicara que la perdone.-

Fluttershy-Y…yo…la hubiera…calmado-

Nahuel-Cambiando de tema, Twilight ¿Crees que los guardias se asusten mucho al verme?-

Spike-Bueno, Twi podría darte un cambio de imagen-

Nahuel-Entonces mejor que se asusten, no voy a perder mis pulgares-

Spike-Ella puede darte la imagen externa de un pony, sin que cambies de verdad, es una ilusión-aclarando su voz para explicarme la situación.

Nahuel-Eso suena perfecto-estaba feliz por escuchar que no iba a ser un equino al mismo tiempo que mostraba mis pulgares.

Twilight-¿Y cómo te gustaría ser?-pensativa e intrigada por mi futura elección para fijar los detalles de mi futuro cuerpo falso.

Nahuel-Umm, ya sé, pero te lo voy a decir en secreto-

Hago que se acerque para decírselo al oído y ella me transforma a la vez que el resto de las chicas traen un espejo y Spike se queda viéndome.

Twilight-¿Listo, humano?-

Nahuel-Listo-Veo el brillo de su cuerno y entonces comienzo a sentirme un poco mareado.

Rarity-¿Te sientes bien, querido?-

Nahuel-Si, sólo un poco mareado, ahora a ver cómo me veo-

Me observo de arriba abajo, soy un unicornio blanco pálido con una crin negra casi inexistente que consiste en unos mechones sueltos que son unidos en su base por una tira de tela roja, mi cutiemark consiste en una flama de base circular con tres puntas la cual la del medio es la más grande, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue mi cara por que una cicatriz producto de una quemadura atravesaba la mitad de mi cara hasta llegar a mi oreja.-No puede ser, me veo increíble-Pongo una voz grave y una mirada seria-Debo capturar al avatar para recuperar mi honor-

RD-Es cierto, te vez genial-

Rarity-¿Por qué pediste eso?-en señal de asco.

AJ-Creo que das algo de miedo en esa forma-apuntándome con su casco de arriba abajo.

Nahuel-Soy el príncipe Zuko en versión pony.- dije asombrado.

Spike-¿Quién?-

Pinkie –Tontito, el príncipe Zuko es un maestro fuego que quería capturar al avatar Aang para que la nación de fuego pudiera dominar el mundo-Estaba igual de feliz que yo.

Nahuel-Si, y la mejor parte es cuándo él y Aang se vuelven amigos_-^^ ¿Cómo diablos lo supo?, creo que es la magia de Pinkie y no lo iba a descubrir en los minutos que me quedaban en ésta tierra^^_

Twilight-Aun así, es una imagen muy negativa para que veas a la princesa-

Nahuel-Lo bueno es que es para que no se asusten los guardias-

Las 2 unicornios, AJ y el dragón movían la cabeza en forma negativa, pero RD, Pinkie y yo nos opusimos.

Nahuel-Mejor votemos,- el resultado fue 4-3- y ahora falta el voto de Fluttershy-

AJ-¿Y Fluttershy?-

Spike-¿Dónde se habrá metido?-moviendo la cabeza y buscándola con la mirada.

Pinkie-Tal vez ésta jugando a las escondida, wiii.-saltaba de un lado al otro buscando un escondite.

Encontramos a la pegaso después de 10 minutos de búsqueda debajo de la cama de la bibliotecaria.

Nahuel-¿Y cómo me veo?-

Fluttershy-Y…yo c…creo…q…que te…ves…bien – dijo mientras temblaba, se tapaba los ojos luego de verme y hablaba con una voz más inaudible que lo normal.

Nahuel-Mejor vuelvo a la normalidad-me dirijo a mis opositores- Uds. ganan- entonces Twilight me vuelve a la normalidad.

Cuando volvía a la normalidad, la carroza apareció agarré mis cosas y todos nos dirigimos, Fluttershy caminaba junto a mí.

Nahuel-Hey, Fluttershy ¿puedo preguntarte algo sobre animalitos?-le dije un poco serio.

Fluttershy-S…si-

Nahuel-¿Es cierto que el amor de patos dura pa` toda la vida?- comenzamos a sonreír.-Si tengo 10 patos metidos en un cajón ¿cuántas patas y picos hay?-

AJ-Fácil, 20 patas y 10 picos-decía con superioridad.

Nahuel-Falso, hay 4 patas y 2 picos por que sólo metí…dos-ya no me importaba ellas, ahora yo era el que reía.

Twilight-NAHUEL, CUIDADO CON...-

Nahuel-Eh- giré mientras caminaba -¡AARGH!-

Twilight-…el techo de la puerta-

Nahuel-Ah, ah… oficial herido, oficial herido. Ya veo la luz al final del túnel ¿Rinti, mi fiel perrito, eres tú?, díganles a mis padres que los quise mucho, le dejo a mi hermana mi Play 2 - estaba tirado en el piso y me masajeaba la frente.

RD-(Bufido), Déja de lloriquear, Rarity 2-estaba volando y cruzaba las patas anteriores.

Me levanté como pude mientras gruñía.

Nahuel-¡MIRA, LOS WONDERBOLTS!- señalé con mi índice a una parte del cielo.

RD-¿Donde? ¿Donde?-giraba la cabeza para todos lados con una desesperación asombrosa y volaba para dónde apunté.

Nahuel-JaJaJa, para ser la pegaso más rápida de toda Equestria, a veces es un poco lenta- la risa de todo el grupo la trajo de vuelta con nosotros.

RD-JaJa que graciosos son, tanto que olvidé reír-Aplaudía irónicamente.

Pinkie-Jijiji-

Rarity-Ésta vez si te atraparon, cariño-.

Ante la mirada de lástima de la pegaso amarilla por mis dolores al caminaba para la carroza, Fluttershy voló a dentro de la casa para buscar un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Fluttershy-Nada de eso señorito, Ud. no se va de acá hasta que lo cure correctamente-. Comenzaba a usar la mirada, que tiene el poder de imitar la mirada de tu madre cuando metes la 5 patas al mismo tiempo.

Nahuel-No puedes conmigo Fluttershy, ya soy inmune por todas las que me mandé y aparte no hay tiempo para eso- con el movimiento de ``síganme los buenos´´, subí-. ¿Creen que puedan con el peso extra, muchachos?-

Twilight-¿Nos estás llamando gordas?-me miraba algo molesta.

Nahuel-¿Qué?, no, lo digo por mí que peso cerca de 90 kilos-

Viajamos alrededor de 30 min. y en todo ése tiempo no solté los bordes, las chicas trataban de distraerme un poco, pero mis temblores por frío se hacían cada vez más evidentes incluso tiritaba tan fuerte que los guardias comenzaron a distraerse y comenzaron a volar cada vez más lento hasta que el transporte comenzó a descender.

Nahuel-Hey, concéntrense- dije aún tiritando_^^Gracias a Dios que traje la campera, condenado frío de altura, espero que no pase como la película ``Viven´´ o`` Lost´´ por que si eso pasa esos pegasos van a ser mi cena^^ _

Llegamos al castillo y el primero en bajar fui yo.

Nahuel-Oh, dulce tierra, no me vuelvas a dejar, ¿Quién la cosa más linda que he visto? Tú lo eres, tú lo eres-. Me doy cuenta de la mirada rara que me lanzaban todos-¿Qué?-

El castillo es simplemente majestuoso en la pantalla, pero verlo de cerca es algo único, sus torres, sus muros incluso sus guardias destellan honor con sus armaduras. Comenzábamos a acercarnos a la entrada principal, ya eran cerca de las 2 AM y todos los habitantes estaban durmiendo, los únicos que mostraron sorpresa fueron los guardias que cruzaron sus lanzas para cerrarme el paso.

Guardia nocturno-Alto, criatura, no tienes autorización para entrar al castillo-.

Nahuel-Esteee… la princesa Celestia me mando a llamar, soy un humano y ella prometió que me ayudaría-traté de sonar amable y cordial.

Guardia diurno-No mientas mono sin pelo-

Nahuel- No miento, no sé cómo hacer eso, siempre me río como escolapio y además te equivocás sí tengo pelo, vean mi cabeza, mis cejas e incluso mis brazos y mis piernas- levanto mis mangas y bocamangas;-vamos chicos vengo acompañado de las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, las cuales liberaron a Nigthmare Moon de su maldición - volteo a ver a las chicas-Pisst ¿Eso ya pasó, verdad?- .

Pinkie-Uy, siii, lo recuerdo cómo hubiera sido ayer- respondió con su típica sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

AJ-Por que fue ayer que pasó- acariciaba su crin rosa con uno de sus cascos mientras usaba una mirada de resignación.

Cuándo Twilight entró (ya que los guardias la reconocieron como alumna de la monarca) 4 guardias diurnos caminaron a nuestro encuentro para escóltanos al salón del trono en dónde me esperaba la soberana del día, el camino era largo con una buena iluminación proporcionada por candelabros y demás lámparas que colgaban de las paredes, las miraba de reojo por que mi atención se concentraba en los guardias que me rodeaban y hacían que caminara adelante y en forma aislada de las mane 6.

Llegamos a la sala del trono, que para mi sorpresa estaba en la planta baja, las puertas se abrieron y pude ver a la señora del día, avance con 2 guardia diurno a mi izquierda, (un pony terrestre y un unicornio), y los otro 2 a mi derecha, (un pegaso y un unicornio), Celestia me observaba y comenzó a caminar hacia mí.

Nahuel-Prin…Prince…-comenzaba a arrodillarme.

Pony terrestre-Muestra respeto- dándome un pisotón en todos los dedos de mi pie izquierdo, haciéndome caer rápidamente y recordar mi uña encarnada, mi ampolla, mi dedo meñique y el resto de mis dedos.

Nahuel^^_NAHUEL SMASH_^^-¡SUCIO BASTARDO!- me levanté con un salto de mis 2 pies dándole un gancho que haría sentir orgulloso a Ken de Street Fighters y aterrizando al lado de los otros guardias (que se encontraban alineados y me miraban con asombro), entonces los pateé en el hombro como sólo lo haría Leonidas cerca de el pozo sin fondo.

Mi mente estaba nublada por el dolor sumando el cansancio de correr por mi vida y el estrés de estar en otro mundo al que creía fantasía, recibo un disparo de un rayo que me da en la espalda, pero apenas lo siento por la cantidad de ropa que suelo usar en el día a día así que pateo su mandíbula dejándolo aturdido. Pude ver que los guardias a los que golpee al principio, volvían por un segundo round; corrí hacia el terrestre…

Nahuel-¡AAAARGHHHH!-un aura dorada me encerró en una esfera junto con los guardias a los que golpeé-¿Y ésto?- me calmé y reaccioné a la nueva situación, pero ya era tarde. En ése momento llegaron los refuerzos.

Celestia- Todos vuelvan a sus posiciones y Uds. se van a la enfermería ahora-cerraba los ojos y se notaba como apretaba los dientes por que sus cachetes estaban hinchados.

Nos soltó y comenzamos a caminar, los 4 guardias y yo estábamos adoloridos y caminábamos en silencio por los pasillos, recordaba cómo tiraba a la basura todos los esfuerzos con las chicas con cada golpe que dí.

Nahuel-Bien hecho-caminaba mirando al suelo.

El pony terrestre me miró listo para matarme.

-Ironblade-dijo uno de ellos- cálmate, tu mal temperamento nos meterá en problemas otra vez-dijo el unicornio color amarillo limón.

-Silver Spear, ¿Cómo te lo digo con delicadeza? ¡CIERRA TU MALDITA BOCA!-

-Creo que a Uds. 2 les ordenaron no volver a discutir en los pasillos, saben algo, no me importa, me da igual lo que hagan-.

El último del grupo era un unicornio azul oscuro similar al color de luna, pero con una crin roja con 2 líneas blancas y una marca de flanco de un casco negro rodeada de un aura dorada. Se acercó a mí y comenzó a hablarme.

-Hola, lindo espectáculo ¿no?, permíteme presentarlos el pony terrestre de mal carácter de color marrón oscuro y crin negra con cutie mark de una espada gris y azul y una flor de lis (encima de la espada) es Iron Blade, el unicornio de color amarillo limón, crin gris y cutie mark de 2 lanzas cruzadas es Silver Spear, es el opuesto de Iron Blade, el pegaso color verde claro y crin celeste agua cuya cutie mark era un arco con un carcaj lleno de flechas es Hawk Eye y yo soy Dark Barbute.

Nahuel-Bien hecho-

Iron Blade-¡TÚ, TÚ TUVISTE LA CULPA DE TODO Y ENCIMA NOS LA HECHAS A NOSOTROS!

Nahuel-Estaba hablando conmigo mismo, idiota. Si no fueras tan soberbio hubieras visto que me estaba por arrodillar antes de que me pisaras. De todas formas eso ya no importa, no debí reaccionar así, les pido perdón. Yo quería ser amable y ahora no sé si voy a volver a mi mundo a causa de mi estupidez-. Mis palabras y mis sollozos de frustración los sacudieron.

HE-Ya cosa, no te angusties, todo saldrá bien- tratando de sonar amable.

Nahuel-Pero ¿No viste el desastre que hice?-

SS-No estamos ciegos, le diste un buen gancho a ése viejo cascarrabias-

IB-SÓLO SOY UN MES MAYOR QUE TÚ-

SS-¿Ves lo que te digo…?

Nahuel-Nahuel, soy un humano, alguien de otro planeta- estiro la mano en señal de saludo.

DB-Un momento, ¿Vienes de otro mundo? ¿Otro planeta?-

Nahuel-Eeyup-

SS-Pero…pero…-casi se desmaya, pero lo agarramos entre todos.

Nahuel-Wow, tranquilo, pareces que nunca viste a un alien,-reía por lo bajo, pero el azúcar les bajó a los 4 al mismo tiempo, cayéndonos todos en montaña cuándo traté de agarrarlos a todos. Ahora todos nos reíamos.-Chicos en serio, les pido que me perdonen por golpearlos y todo eso-

IB-No te preocupes, pasado, pisado- Reímos todos.

Comenzamos a caminar hasta el final del pasillo y doblamos por otros hasta pasar por un florero distinguido y antiguo.

SS-Una pregunta ¿Qué son esas cosas al final de tus patas delanteras?

Nahuel-Éstos son dedos, son 5 y para mí el más importante es el dedo 1, hallux o pulgar, muy útil para agarrar cosas; por ejemplo éste jarrón-. Agarro el florero y lo levanto, los 4 se pusieron cómo papel mojado.

HE-OK, ahora ponlo suavemente en la repisa, despacio y tranquilo.-

Nahuel-¿Pasa algo?- comenté con una cara de duda a más no poder.

DB-Es el florero… (tragó saliva)… es el florero favorito de la princesa-.

HE- Un canciller grifo se lo regaló al rey McCracken y a la reina Lauren hace más de 10000 años, es una pieza de museo y la pieza más fina de porcelana en toda Equestria-

Nahuel-¿Y qué hace acá al descubierto? ¿No debería tener un escudo o algo así?-_^^Muy bien campeón, sólo relájate y todo saldrá bien^^_

DB- Es un recuerdo de la familia real, todos tienen cuidado en extremo al tomarlo y vos sos el único que lo tiene en menos-

Las manos se me pusieron sudorosas y temblaban como si fueran el peor parcial de análisis matemático de la historia, mi expresión era de terror puro al imaginarme el peor destino posible de ese objeto en mis manos y mi cara transpiraba tanto que el agua comenzaba a empañar mis anteojos. Me movía lentamente recordando de dónde lo saqué por que ya no veía nada y lo tenía con los 10 dedos; en ese momento siento 4 pezuñas y una esfera de energía sobre mis manos y la pieza de porcelana para colocarlo suavemente en su columna.

Nahuel-Un momento, no falta alguien-

SS-DB nos está haciendo invisibles con un hechizo-

HE-Shhh, somos invisibles, no inaudibles SS-

Nahuel-¿Entonces todos ven un florero volador?-

Poni mucama-¡AAH, UN FANTASMA!-

SS-Luego hablo con ella-

HE-Muy bien, todos movámonos despacio para ponerlo en su lugar-misión cumplida.

Todos-Fiú-

Nahuel-Zafamos- me sequé la transpiración, dí el paso para alejarme y pateé la columna cuándo la enganché con el pie.

¡CRASH!

Nahuel-¡CORRAN!-corrimos como locos hasta que me paré en seco-No, ésto no se hace, muchachos, vayan a la enfermería, yo los alcanzo luego de levantar los pedazos-me acerco a la pila de basura y me preparo para guardarla en mi mochila.

SS-No te preocupes, le reportaré a la princesa que fué mi culpa-me dijo cuando comenzó a ayudarme.

Nahuel-Pero fue mi culpa-

HE-Si dices eso, prepárate para vivir en la luna, te ayudaré a volver a tu mundo.-

DB-Convenceré a la señora de que sea amable y te permita volver-

IB-Saben qué, inútiles, van a despedirnos, pero tendré buenos recuerdos-

Nahuel-Gracias-levantamos todo y fuimos a curaciones.

Llegamos a la enfermería luego de doblar por varios pasillos, entramos y cerramos la puerta detrás de nosotros, para encontrarnos con un unicornio de color marrón pálido, crin reducida de las cuáles eran todas canas plateadas, su cutie mark eran 2 líneas de fuego que terminaban en una especie de portal.

HE-Hola, doc. venimos por encargue especial de la princesa, nuestra salud. Oh, me olvidaba, el chico es un alien humano y también necesita atención.-

DB-Nahuel, te presento al doctor Emmet Brown, médico, ingeniero, profesor y un gran amigo.

Nahuel-Eeeh…esteee…ep…-sentí cómo se me cayó la mochila cerca de la camilla en dónde nos sentamos y el doc. comenzó a curarnos con su magia a todos.

Doc. Br-Valla, ¿hubo una guerra y no me enteré? Tienen dientes rotos, raspones, fisuras, moretones y quemaduras leves, es una suerte que no halla heridas internas ni fracturas. Tú, niño, incluso tienes hojas ¿dónde te metiste?-

Nahuel- Everfree-les a conté de mi travesía hasta éste punto- saben algo, es la segunda vez que me pasa lo de patear una columna, pero éste es el primero en destruir una reliquia-.

Pasó 15 min. y ya podía pararme en una esquina de la enfermería, cuándo 7 yeguas entraron, con una mirada poco amigable.

Twilight-¡ ¿QUÉ CORRALES FUE ESO, NAHUEL?!- Twilight gritó y fue empujada hacia atrás por su maestra.

Celestia-Permíteme, mi alumna ejemplar, yo me encargo-. Vi como la princesa retaba a sus guardias- Otra vez Uds. 4, son el ojo del desastre, ya les advertí que no soportaría más los problemas que causen; tienen mucho potencial, pero su mal carácter, falta de compromiso, irresponsabilidad y falta de interés echa por tierra todos sus esfuerzos. Esto no puede continuar así o cambian o se van-

Nahuel_^^ ¿De qué diablos habla, ellos no se comportan de ese modo?^^ -_Discúlpeme por la interrupción señora, pero ellos no son como Ud. los describe- los guardias me miraron serio para que no dijera nada y las chicas no creían cómo le hablé a Celestia.

Celestia-No te pongas ansioso, ya iré a hablarte-

Tragué saliva y puse mi vista fija en un punto muerto sobre las chicas. Celestia seguía con su discurso sobre los guardias y dejé de darle importancia, hasta que siento un goteo en mis zapatillas y reacciono sorprendiéndome por encontrar a la alicornio frente a mí.

Celestia-Eres un irrespetuoso, llevo varios minutos hablándote para que me demuestres que estabas dormido con los ojos abiertos- me miraba fijo y con una sed de sangre imposible de creer, parece que su benevolencia se limita a los ponies.

Nahuel-Perdoooonnnn (bostezo)-_^^bostecé en su cara, ¿Qué diantres me pasa? soy un papafrita, ahora si me mata, su cuerno se ubica justo en medio de mis ojos, salta y ya estoy muerto. Dios hazme un buen lugar por que voy a ver a mis abuelos^^ _Perdón, el estrés postraumático de Everfree, la nueva realidad, el hambre y mis dolores no se llevan bien-.

Celestia-Mmhhm ¿Doctor, eso es cierto?- miro fijo al doc. pero estaba lista para matarme por si todo resultaba ser una mentira.

Doc. Br- Es verdad, las muestras vegetales y minerales lo ubican en el bosque además de poseer los extremos de las falanges heridas previas a nuestro mundo-

AJ-Es cierto princesa, él no miente-

Nahuel_^^Gracias, vaquera^^_

Celestia-Bien, puedes ir al salón real para que te envié a tu mundo- Su mirada cambió a resignación cuando yo me acercaba a los guardias, levanté mi mochila del piso y entró la princesa Luna.

Luna-Hermana ¿Por qué no está el florero de nuestros padres en su columna habitual? ¿Y quien es éste extraño ser bípedo?-Celestia empezaba a matarme de 1000 maneras en su mente por la mirada que me echaba.

Nahuel-Prin…Prince…-

IB-Muestra respeto- cuando me dio el saque en mi nuca, volví a la normalidad y comencé a mirarlo fijo pero los demás nos veían aterrorizados.

Nahuel-Jajajaja, no voy a caer otra vez- los guardias y yo nos reíamos mientras todos usaban su cara de WTF.-De eso era quería hablarle hace un rato, yo rompí el jarrón, por accidente tropecé con él, en mi mochila tengo los restos. Sé que es su favorito por el recuerdo de sus padres, yo también miraría de esa forma al posible delincuente si estuviera en su situación, y entiendo si me encierra en la cárcel o me destierra a la luna, sólo le puedo decir que aunque la muerte los haya separado sus recuerdos siguen con Uds., princesas-cierro mis ojos esperando un golpe.

SS-Señora, yo tomo absoluta responsabilidad por el hecho-levantándose de la camilla.

HE-Queremos que Nahuel vuelva a donde pertenece- oí su aleteo.

DB-Apoyo la decisión de mis futuros compañeros reos-otro impacto de pezuñas en el suelo.

IB-Aunque nunca pensé que diría esto, yo también pienso que Nahuel tiene que volver con su familia y no podría dejar que éstos imbéciles estén en la cárcel sin alguien que los golpee día y noche-

Me volteo para verlo y el loco estaba sonriendo, pero la pokerface de Celestia mostraba su asombro en toda su gloria.

Nahuel- gracias, ché; lo ve princesa, creo que lo que les faltaba era una experiencia en grupo-dije con una gran sonrisa.

Celestia (Suspiro) Creo que tienes razón, te devolveré a tu lugar de origen y Uds. serán mis nuevos guardias personales, por lo que tendrán que entrenar el doble o el triple- volvió a ser la Celestia que vi en los dibujitos.

Nahuel-Che, locos, choque en el aire-saltamos para el golpe, y terminamos todos tirados por la sala, yo sentí que reboté en 4 escudos y estaba tirado al pie de la mesada del Doc. Br., IB estaba sobre el esqueleto falso de un pony en una esquina, SS estaba en el piso con la camilla sobre su cabeza, HE adornaba una pared sentado con su espalda en un hueco y DB terminó tirado en el pasillo detrás de las chicas cuándo choqué con él en el aire.

HE-La próxima vez lo hacemos afuera-

Nahuel, IB, SS, DB-Hecho- quejidos de golpes y moretones.

Luego de 15 minutos de otra revisión.

Celestia-Nahuel, muéstrame por favor el florero-

Nahuel-Claro-abrí la mochila para ver como flotaban en un aura dorada hasta quedar reparada-Pe…pero-

Celestia-Hace décadas que Luna y yo vemos romperse la misma pieza decorativa y ya sabemos un hechizo para arreglarlo cuando es necesario. Hermana teletransporta a las portadoras para que traigan los elementos, hay un visitante que debe dejar nuestro reino-

Ví como Luna desaparecía junto con las mane six, a su vez nosotros nos despedimos del y nos dirigimos a la sala del trono. Cuándo ya estábamos todos juntos, los elementos, las monarcas e incluso SS y DB crearon un portal a mi pieza, nunca vi mi cama tan hermosa en toda mi vida.

Nahuel-Bueno, gracias a todos por su ayuda y su amistad. Voy a extrañarlos-fue mi primer abrazo grupal a las 4 AM.

Celestia-Ésa fue la visita más rara que haya tenido en mi vida, buena suerte-.

Nahuel-Si no le importa princesa quisiera correr a mi vida normal- ella movía la cabeza en señal de aprobación-GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRA…

**Bueno gente linda, espero que hayan disfrutado el leerlo como disfruté el escribirlo, tardé en subirlo por que siempre le agregaba algo. Voy a ver si puedo subir más seguido y en forma corta para que la lectura no absorba tanto tiempo en ambos sentidos.**

**Por cierto, si alguien sabe cómo subir fic sin usar el copypaste de Stash, avisenmen.**


	5. Chapter 5

**My little pony: **_**Homo sapiens sapiens**_

**-comentarios-.**

_**Pensamientos**_

**Capitulo 4: Volveeerrr…con la frente marchita…**

Observo mi pieza con detenimiento luego de atravesar el portal Equestria-Tierra y me pongo a analizar la situación lo más calmadamente posible.

Nahuel-Bien, son las 4 AM del sabado (consultaba con mi reloj y el almanaque de mi billetera) y yo desaparecí el viernes a las 10 PM-, _^^¡por Dios, mi familia debe estar desesperada buscándome con la policía!^^. _Camino al interior de la casa para encontrarme a mis padres despiertos y sentados en el comedor llorando.

Nahuel-Má, pá, volví a ca…-no terminé de hablar cuándo siento el abrazo y las lagrimas de ambos sobre mis hombros, no pude contenerme y comenzaba a lagrimear junto con ellos; el ruido despertó a mis hermanas que al verme se unieron al abrazo grupal.

Mamá-¿Dónde estabas, bebé? Me tenías tan preocupada, yo sabías que ibas a volver, Dios me lo decía en mi corazón, pero estaba tan angustiada- comenzaba a secarse las lagrimas-.

Papá-Pensé que no… Dios, no sabía que pensar, sólo quería que volvieras-me decía mientras mantenía el abrazo.

Flor-Te extrañe-

Erika-No vuelvas a dejarnos-

Nahuel-No pienso irme a ningún lado-fue lo único que dije.

Fueron 30 min. de lagrimas y calidez de familia hasta que nos recuperamos.

Erika-¿Nahuel?-

Nahuel-¿Qué?-

Erika-¿Por qué tu campera está quemada?-

Les comentaba todo lo que me pasó desde que me esfumé y ellos se asombraban de mis aventuras.

Flor-¿Rompiste un jarrón de 10000 años?-

Nahuel-Sí, pero lo arreglamos-

Mamá-Estés donde estés, no cambias más-asentí levantando los hombros -¿Te acordaste de comer los turrones que te dí?-

Nahuel-¿Eh?, ¿Tenía turrones en mi mochila?-

Papá-Aahhh, Gil.-comentó ya recuperado.

Nahuel-Da igual, me baño y me voy a dormir-me detuve a mitad de la cocina para voltear a preguntarles - ah, ¿avisaron a la policía?-

Mamá-No, no podía decirles que una luz blanca te secuestró-

Nahuel-¿La viste?-

Mamá-Sí, estaba yendo a tu pieza en el galpón cuando te ví desaparecer-

Nahuel-Perdón, yo no quería irme- vuelvo para abrazarla otra vez-

Mamá-Ya lo sé-

Erika-Nahu…-

Nahuel-Si ¿qué pasa?-

Erika-¡ ¿TE PODÉS IR A BAÑAR QUE ME DAS ASCO?!-

Salgo corriendo a buscar ropa limpia y para no armar otra escena. De esa forma finalmente poder dormir cómodo en mi cama, tapado con mis frazadas. Fue el mejor baño de las 5 AM. de toda mi vida y el placer de dormir no se quedaba atrás, mi descanso se multiplicó en calidad al escuchar el comienzo de una tormenta.

Me desperté a las 13 Hs. listo para el almuerzo, me levanto al mejor estilo Mr. Magoo, tanteando las paredes (sin abrir los ojos) para llegar al baño, lavarme la cara, mear, lavarme las manos y finalmente los dientes. Salgo más o menos lucido y me encuentro a mi mamá y a mis hermanas a las que saludo con un beso y me siento para comer. Oramos por la comida y agradezco el hecho de estar con ellos otra vez.

Nahuel-Aah, dormí como una piedra-

Flor- Me imagino, con todo lo que nos contaste, suponiendo que sea verdad-me miraba con duda y una sonrisa.

Nahuel-Claro que es un poco molesto por que dudara de mí.

Erika-¿Entonces si viajaste al mundo de los ponis que vez en la tele?-aun asombrada.

Nahuel-Claro, y no saben lo triste que me ponía por la idea de quedarme ahí y que Uds. estuvieran acá, después de todo, aunque no lo demuestre mucho, mi familia y amigos son mi mundo y no podría vivir sin mi mundo.-

Mamá-No, vos tenés que seguir adelante aunque nosotros ya no estemos, sé que es triste la idea de que algún día nos separemos, pero vos tenés que seguir tu camino. Aunque no estemos juntos, nosotros formamos parte de vos y eso no se va a ir de tu lado-.

Algo me hizo click en mi cabeza, son las misma palabras que le dije a la monarca del día, mi mamá siempre me habla de forma directa y sencilla para que yo capte todo y no piense en una mula durmiendo bajo un árbol, dos monos despulgándose, una vaca con un ukelele o un mono con dos platillos de batería.

Nahuel-Eh, tal vez tengas razó reaccionó a mi ironía.

Mamá- Le dijiste lo mismo a la cosa esa que le rompiste el florero-

Nahuel-Son las palabras de Stamateas, y gracias por recordármelo-

Mamá-De nada, para eso estoy, para que no te mandes los mocos que te mandaste en ése lugar-

Flor-Siii, casi morís por los monstruos y por idiota-

La risa no se hizo esperar.

Nahuel-¿Y papá?-

Mamá- Fue a comprar las cosas para la comida de mañana- en ese momento se abre la puerta mostrando a mi ``viejo´´-ves, ahí está tu padre-modo ironía on- todavía no entiendo qué le ví si yo era tan linda y feliz-.

Nahuel-Después de comer me gustaría que todos vieran en la compu cómo era el mundo en el que estuve-

Terminamos de comer, luego de levantar la mesa y limpiar, cuándo todos se desocuparon, los llamé para ver el primer capítulo de MLP. Toda mi familia nos sabía cómo reaccionar ante lo que se mostraba en la pantalla, imágenes que todos clasificamos como fantasía en dónde existe magia y criaturas de leyendas, eran reales y su hijo, su hermano estuvo allí.

Erika-Wow, ¿Todo eso es real?-

Nahuel-Sipi y falta más por ver, pero quería que vieran dónde me quedé atrapado. Todas esa ponys y otros más me ayudaron a volver a dónde pertenecía-

Papá-OK, una cosa todos allá son herbívoros, ¿Qué comiste, tiburón?-

Nahuel-Alcancé a manguear algunas manzanas y nueces, por eso me ``papié´´ (comer en lunfardo argentino) todo en el almuerzo, no te imaginas el revuelo que se armó cuando les dije que comía carne-

Papá-Eso explica que comieras como un cerdo todo el guiso de tu madre y casi siguieras con la mesa-

Mamá-Cheee-Risas familiares.

Flor-Noo, los cerdos mastican, él tragaba como un pato-nos reímos ella y yo solamente del chiste.

Erika-Cosas de Los Simpsons- les dijo a mis papas por la cara de WTF que pusieron con el chiste.

Mamá-¿y qué vas a hacer ahora?-

Nahuel-Tratar de hacer lo que hago todos los días, tratar de estudiar más-

Nos separamos y cada uno fue a sus tareas, yo estuve entretenido estudiando en mi pieza

Nahuel_^^ ¿Me extrañaran?, noo, sólo estuve con ellas un par de horas. Concentrémonos en el prepolen y sus diferencias con el polen y las esporas^^_Estuve metido en los apuntes y la guía de los futuros tp. hasta las 8 PM. Hora de mi baño y la cena. Después de la cena volví a mis apuntes y le dije a mi papá que no iría con el a la feria a vender los bolsos y mochilas que hacen mi mamá y él en el taller de la casa.

Papá-Hola, tonto-dijo entrando a mi pieza y parándose a mi espalda mientras yo estaba sentado.

Nahuel-Hola, gil- le contesté.

Papá-Todavía no caigo que estuviste ahí, en un mundo de caballitos de colores-

Nahuel-Ni yo lo creo si lo pienso bien-

Papá-Parecía un paraíso, y vos lo dejaste-

Nahuel-Yo no era de ese lugar, mi lugar está acá con mi familia y mis amigos. Además prefiero este mundo de odio dónde tengo un sueño por el cual esforzarme y a Uds. acompañándome-

Papá-Por lo que ví y me contaste, ahí también tendrías amigos-

Nahuel-No sería lo mismo y además soy una persona, en un mundo de ponys-

Papá-¿Y?-

Nahuel-No entendés, cuando una especie extranjera se introduce en un ambiente desconocido, la especie invasora destruye y afecta negativamente a las especies locales, cómo pasó en Los Simpsons-

Papá-No te guíes por un dibujito-

Nahuel-Acabo de volver de uno-

Papá-Bueno, pero…-

Nahuel-Pero, eso también pasa en la vida real, además yo podría, no sé, lastimarlos-.

Papá-Vos no lastimarías a nadie-

Nahuel-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

Papá-Por que tu madre y yo te criamos, wacho-

Nahuel-Si, es cierto; gracias, gil.-

Papá-De nada, gil-y salió de mi pieza para dejarme con mis estudios.

A las 1.20 Hs. de la madrugada me acosté para poder levantarme temprano a estudiar y ayudar a mi papá en lo que hiciera falta antes de irse a trabajar. Sueño con todos ellos incluido el Doc. Br. en una gran llanura de pastos verdes en donde me despido con un abrazo, les doy las gracias y les deseo lo mejor a cada uno.

Despierto a las 6.20 AM, me levanto para ir al baño, desayuno un café para mas o menos despertarme y ayudo a mi papá con las últimas cosas y antes de ponerme a estudiar otra vez le doy de comer a los jilgueros y a mi Pepi, (una lorito argentina de color verde claro similar al pasto o césped), tal como lo haría Fluttershy.

Eran las 11.40 cuando todos comenzaron a levantarse y yo comenzaba a comer lo que encontraba por ahí, para las 12.00 convencí a mi mamá de que calentara las sobras de ayer, ya que me acostumbré a comer temprano por mi rutina de la UBA, 12.15 PM ya estaba comiendo.

Erika-Así que Equestria, ¿eh?-

Nahuel-Sipi-le dije luego de morder la cucharada de guiso.

Erika-Todo era lindo allá incluso esa yegua que gritó como loca en las primeras escenas, wow, debiste estar muy preocupado por nosotros-.

Nahuel-Si, muy angustiado y Pinkie es más loca de lo que parece, tiene una voz de pito que me deja sordo, casi como la inútil de tu perra-señalo a la mascota que está echada a mitad del camino y mirando para el interior de la casa^^_tiene dos patios y se tira a mitad del camino_^^-¡HACHI!-le grito para que se valla.

Erika-Mi perra no es inútil,¡MAMÁ, NAHUEL ESTÁ LA PELEANDO A LA HACHI!-

Mamá-¡NAHUEL, ¿PODÉS DEJAR DE PELEAR A LA PERRA DE TU HERMANA?!-

Nahuel-HAHAHAHA-

Erika-MÁÁ-

Luego de almorzar, volví a mis estudios hasta que hicieron las 2.20 PM., hora en que comienzo bañarme y a prepararme para ir a la iglesia, por que debido al viaje inter o intradimensional o lo que sea mi mente era un revoltijo de ideas. Momentos después llega mi papá de la feria, justo cuándo salgo del baño ya cambiado, y lo ayudo en lo que puedo.

Termino de ponerme las zapatillas y vuelvo a los apuntes hasta la hora de irme. Dieron la 5 PM y comenzamos el viaje, momentos en que yo sigo usando para estudiar, hasta que llegamos a la iglesia. Allí buscaba la seguridad y la paz que encuentro en las canciones y los agradecimientos de la gente que pasa por penurias y presencian milagros.

Nahuel-He, si supieran lo que yo pasé^^_vengo a gradecer que sobreviví a varias muertes, el perderme en otra realidad y el ser casi encarcelado por pelearme con los guardias de un castillo y ejecutado por arruinar una reliquia_^^-

La predica era dada por el pastor Bernardo Stamateas autor de varios libros como _Gente Tóxica. _Siempre comienza con unos anuncios que le acercan antes del culto.

Stamateas- Éste me lo pasaron recién:

Doctor, mi esposo parece un bombón.

¿Es muy rico?

No, es redondo y lleno de alcohol.

Hola, recepción, mi esposa quiere saltar por la ventana del séptimo piso.

Ése es un problema personal.

Si, pero la ventana no abre y ése es un problema de mantenimiento.

Bueno comencemos, todos tenemos problemas, cuando no podemos resolverlos nos frustramos eso lleva a la culpa y al castigo tanto propio como a castigar a los demás por nuestra culpa y es por eso que debemos buscar la raíz del problema-.

Esas palabras llegan a mí, por que mis a veces el estudio universitario puede ser tan frustrante.

Stamateas-Prestemos atención a lo que dice Pablo en 2 Corintios 4.16-18

16_ Por tanto, no desmayamos; antes aunque este nuestro hombre exterior se va desgastando, el interior se renueva de día en día.

17_Por que esta leve tribulación momentánea produce en nosotros un cada vez más excelente y eterno peso en gloria.

18_No mirando nosotros las cosas que se ven temporales, pero las que no se ven son eternas.

Esto lo escribió Pablo cuándo 25.000 personas querían su cabeza por predicar la palabra-.

Nahuel_^^ y nosotros perdemos la cabeza por 30 minutos de tráfico^^_.

Stamateas- Quiero recalcar éstas frases:

1)_ ``…Pero mi interior se renueva día a día…´´_ de esto podemos aprender que tenemos que renovar nuestra manera de pensar, cambiar nuestro punto de vista, hacer una rotación en nuestra forma de ver las cosas. La depresión no es un pozo, es un túnel por el que caminamos hasta ver la luz de la salida.

2)_ ``…Aunque nuestro hombre exterior se va desgastando…´´ _no hay que negar nuestro problemas o miedos, no hay que taparlos, aún Jesús dijo _``…Padre, por qué me has abandonado…´´_

3)_ ``…_ _Por que esta leve tribulación momentánea__…´´ _Tengo que soportar la incertidumbre,nuestra misma fé nos llevará a la incertidumbre, la falta de pruebas para la seguridad o certeza sobre algo, sólo sabemos que el problema terminará, es como ver el final de un camino en cual tiene toda la parte del medio con neblina.

4) _``…__ Produce en nosotros un cada vez más excelente y eterno peso en gloria_ hay que achicar el problema y agrandar la recompensa, los problemas pueden ser de 2 tipos: de estancamiento o de crecimiento-.

Nahuel_^^Cuando los perros ladran es por que estás quieto o estás avanzando^^. _

Stamateas-A ver levanten la mano a cuantos nos han criticado, la crítica puede ser falsa y en ése caso hay que ignorarla, pero si es verdadera hay que usarla para impulsarnos a mejorar-.

Al terminar la reunión, comenzamos el camino a casa de 2 Hs. en micro tiempo que usé para reflexionar en lo dicho y dormir un poco y en cuanto a MLP, dejaría ese asunto cómo un recuerdo lejano pero seguiría viendo el programa, los cómics y los fanfics para divertirme. Lo más importante ahora era concentrarme en mi realidad y en todos a los que pueda comunicar lo que acabo de escuchar.

Llegué a casa a las 9.30 PM y me puse a comer, después seguí con el plan y la forma más rápida fue por Facebook en dónde charlaba con mis amigos que estaban conectados y les dije lo que escuché, lo puse como actualización de estado, lo mandé a todos mis contactos y creo que hasta cambié mi foto de usuario por las frases que publiqué. Al darme cuenta que eran la 01.55 AM del lunes, apagué todo y me puse a dormir.

Me levanté 06.30 AM y comencé con mi rutina diaria, hasta el almuerzo de las 10 AM.

Nahuel-Má, ya terminé, me voy a la UBA-llevando mi plato a la cocina.

Mamá-Está bien, te acompaño a la puerta- descolgaba la llave de la puerta que estaba en la pared y me abría la puerta, de golpe una luz blanca me encegueció.

Nahuel-Ahg, la luz del sol me quema los ojos-dije bajando un poco mi gorra negra.

Mamá-Eso pasa cuando comés en la oscuridad-dijo retándome.

Nahuel-Es que la luz estaba lejos cuando me senté a miraba con algo seria por que ya conocía que cuando como puedo hacerlo hasta en la lluvia y luego me voy a un lugar seco.

Mamá-Que tengas un buen día- y nos damos un beso mutuo.

Nahuel-Chau, wacha, nos vemos a la noche-mientras doy algunos pasos afuera de la casa y la saludo alzando la mano con el brazo agitándolo de lado a lado.

Salgo de casa directo a tomar el colectivo que va para Liniers, viaje que aprovecharé para seguir estudiando si me toca viajar sentado si no será para escuchar música en el celular.

Nahuel_^^ ¿Traje los celulares? Uuf. Menos mal que los puse a cargar toda la noche^^ _me tanteo los bolsillos y los noto junto con mi billetera.

Llego a la parada del Bondi y espero a la vez que pensaba en las noticias que envié por Face, es eso llega el bondi al que me subo e indico el lugar a llegar. Con el bondi lleno hasta las manos, mi mochila gorda y mi gran tamaño corporal junto con la campera vieja azul provocaron que lo único que me quedaba era viajar 1.30 Hs parado hasta que el cansancio comienza a afectarme, veo mis pies e imagino.

Pie Izquierdo-No te haremos daño-.

Pie Derecho-Si, sólo queremos descansar un rato-

Nahuel_^^Es la última vez que me acuesto tan tarde, la falta de sueño me afecta demasiado. ^^_

Llego a la siguiente parada, bajo del bondi y me voy hasta la otra, esta vez si voy sentado y durmiendo.

Siento tierra húmeda en mis dedos y despierto.

Nahuel_^^Ay no, ay no, no otra vez^^_corro hasta un árbol en donde trepo para una mejor vista, ésta vez voy señalo mi objetivo sin punto de referencia.-No…no…no puede ser…e…eso…es… ¡KONOHA!-Siento tierra húmeda.

**Bueno gente espero que les guste mi fic, por que a mi si me gusta como va quedando.**

**E…e…eso es todo amigos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**My little pony: **_**Homo sapiens sapiens**_

**-comentarios-.**

_**Pensamientos**_

**Volví, gente. Si esperaban otra entrega aquí está y si no, bueno, aquí está de todas formas.**

**Capítulo 5: Tormenta**

Una tarde tormentosa se alzaba sobre Ponyville, truenos y rayos estaban a la orden del día, al parecer a algunos ponies pegasos se le pasó algunas lluvias ligeras.

Eran las 7.30 pm y en la biblioteca-casa-árbol 3 ponies luchaban con una rama invasora, luego de tal pelea y sus juegos de adivinanzas llegó la hora de dormir para AJ, Twilight y Rarity que se disponían a entregarse a sus sueños definitivos, pero algo se interpuso, era un fuerte llamado a la puerta.

**TOCK, TOCK**

Varios cascos se oían golpear en una escalera de madera.

Twilight-¡Vamos chicas! , algo malo debe haber pasado para que un pony esté bajo una lluvia como ésta, Rarity preparara algunas mantas, AJ acerca el sofá para poder atender al pony, yo voy por el botiquín de primeros auxilios-.

Rarity, AJ-OK –asintieron al mismo tiempo con la cabeza.

Las jóvenes se acercaron al umbral de la puerta esperando atender a la victima del desastre que se presentaba en el exterior, Twilight abrió la puerta y cuándo se acercaron para ver quien golpeaba, la sorpresa las inundó. Un ala membranosa de una especie de murciélago se encontraba frente a ellas, era muy alto en comparación con ellas y las ponys quedaron congeladas frente a tal imagen, pero para su desgracia la criatura reaccionó en un rápido movimiento al verlas en línea recta a lo ancho del dintel.

-¡HOLAAA!-las 3 equinas cayeron de espaldas a interior de la propiedad y la unicornio blanca fue la más afectada dando como resultado un desmayo mientras que sus compañeras no daban crédito a lo que estaba frente a ellas.

AJ-¿Nahuel, eres tú?-preguntó la granjera.

Nahuel-Noo, soy Nightmare Moon-respondí con mi voz irónica y soltaba unas pequeñas risas-ay, chicas, debieron ver sus caras, de seguro pensaron que era el fin. Muy bien, Rarity, dejá de fingir y levántate del dije ésto, reaccionamos a la situación.

Twilight-¡NAHUEL, ERES UN IDIOTA!- Doy un paso para acercarme, la levanto del suelo con mis brazos y la acuesto en el sillón con las piernas levantándolas en forma recta sobre la altura de la cabeza.

Nahuel-Creo que se me fue la mano-ante las miradas de ira comencé a hacer algo de viento con mis manos para que despertara-Twi, necesito sales aromáticas, ya-AJ observaba angustiada y Twilight me pasaba con su magia las sales que acerco a la nariz del pony a la que le doy aire con mi mano.

-Vamos, Rarity, no me hagas esto, reacciona, mira tengo joyas, AJ usa un vestido con hombreras y Twilight usa una camiseta azul con una barra amarilla que la cruza en horizontal (camiseta de Boca jr.), vos estás con una camiseta blanca con una barra roja en diagonal (camiseta de River Plate) toda sucia y vieja-comienzo a preocuparme un poco.

Rarity-Mmmeh… ¿Dónde estoy?-comenzaba a despertar confundida.

AJ-Por Celestia, menos mal que regresaste, caramelo-

Twilight-Nos tenias muy preocupadas-

Nahuel-Hola saludaba con mi mano izquierda.

Rarity-Tu… ¿Nahuel?...¡TU!-me levanta con su telequinesia y me azota contra una pared.

Nahuel-Me alegro de que estés bien, creo que me pasé un poco ¿no?-

Rarity-¡UN… POCO! ¡CASI ME MATAS DE UN SUSTO!-

Nahuel-Siii, al principio creí que sólo te sorprenderías un poco y tendrías uno de tus desmayos dramáticos, no pensé que te ibas a desmayar en serio, te pido perdón-

Rarity-¡ ¿PERDÓN?!¡ ¿PERDÓN?!-

AJ-Ya, tranquilízate un poco, dulzura, lo importante es que estás con nosotras de vuelta-le dá un cálido abrazo a su amiga.

Twilight se acerca a ambas para unirse al abrazo y con una voz de ultratumba dirigida hacia mi da sentencia

Twilight - Y en cuanto a ti…te vas de vuelta a tu mundo -

AJ-¿De dónde sacaste una capota para la lluvia tan rara? al apartarse del abrazo al mismo tiempo que señalaba el objeto con que me cubría hace unos momentos.

Nahuel-No es una capota, es un ala de manticora y las saqué del bosque-.

Twilight-¡No!, no puede ser real-corre a examinar el apéndice amputado-.

Nahuel-Es real, tan real como estas heridas, les diré lo que me pasó-

Flashbacks

Sentía la tierra húmeda entre mis dedo y eso me despertó.

Nahuel-Argh, mi cabeza, voy a tener que comprar unas aspirinas en la farmacia de la facu, menos mal que lo de Konoha era un sueño. Un momento, tierra húmeda, pinos y demás, esto no me gusta, por favor, Dios, que sea como en ``El Origen´´ un sueño dentro de otro-. Busco un árbol y lo que veo me deja sorprendido otra vez.-¡NOOO! No, no otra vez, Señor-salto del árbol y comienzo a patearlo para descargar mi frustración hasta que un rugido proveniente de varios metros delante mío me saca de mi etapa de ira, una manticora salio directamente a mi encuentro en ese camino, era raro, un depredador acecha oculto en la oscuridad para someter a su victima, pero esta bestia salió de su escondite para que yo la viera en toda su gloria. Había algo raro en el monstruo y afinando la vista pude notar unos moretones circulares en toda su cara, mi mente hizo clicks, era la cosa que me acechaba la primera vez que llegué y ahora buscaba un plato más grande que su cena, uno dulce y que se sirve frío, buscaba venganza.

Comencé a correr por fuera del camino dirigiéndome a la derecha de mi posición.

Nahuel_^^ ¿Por que me pasa esto a mi?^^_ entonces la vi, mi salvación_ ^^ Perfecto una rama lo bastante larga y resistente para servirme de lanza, ahora debo agarrarla a la vez que corro por mi vida, otra vez^^ _me acercaba a mi objetivo pero mi depredador también y entonces ocurrió, sentí el zarpazo en mi espalda, haciendo que cayera al lado de mi salvaje arma, estaba arrodillándome cuando la veo saltar hacia mi y como un instinto levante la rama para que cayera matándose con su propio peso.

Respiraba agitado por la situación en que me encontraba, miraba a la terrible bestia con su hocico de león a cm. de mi cara que me miraba con ojos grises con una luz de odio que nunca vi en toda mi vida.

Nahuel-¡Ahrg, dejá de mirarme así y morite de una condenada vez!- pero aun le quedaba orgullo- un momento ¿no tenias una cola de escorpión?- moví mi cabeza esquivando apenas el apéndice venenoso, pero hice un mal movimiento y una de sus patas me lastimó la cara, en el espacio que queda entre la oreja y el comienzo de la orbita ocular-¡AY, MI CARA!-empujé la lanza a un lado para que cayera con el animal y comenzaba la lenta caminata hacia Ponyville.

Nahuel_^^ ¿Eso es una respiración agitada y tos? pero si se supone que era una muerte rápida al traspasar su corazón como el cazador de cocodrilos^^_ me di vuelta y la cosa se esforzaba por respirar_^^si no se perforo el corazón entonces se dio en los pulmones, eso le duraría algunas horas, argh, una muerte lenta y dolorosa por ahogarse con su sangre. Dios, esta cosa casi me mata más de 3 veces y ahora no puedo verla morir^^_ camine hasta ponerme al lado de su cabeza, agarre una piedra lo bastante grande como para que use todas mis fuerzas, al bajar la piedra una y otra vez descubrí el cráneo aplastado del animal, sus dientes y sesos volaron para todos lados.

Nunca había matado algo tan grande y para salvar mi vida, supongo que era la ley de la selva, matar para vivir. Cuando empecé a levantarme y a dirigirme hacia el pueblo pude ver las nubes de tormenta y entonces se me ocurrió la idea de quebrar un ala de la manticora y usarla como capota ya que se puede ver bien através del patagio (piel del ala de los murciélagos) que hay entre los dedos.

FIN DEL FLASHBACKS

Rarity-¡ ¿QUIERES QUE TE CREAMOS SEMEJANTE ATROPELLO? ¿NO SOMOS UNAS POTRILLAS PARA CAER EN TUS BROMAS DE MAL GUSTO?!-

Nahuel-OK, otra vez te pido perdón por el susto, pero todo lo que dije es verdad-. AJ se acerca.

AJ-Es cierto, dulzura, sus ojos brillan en pura honestidad-asintió muy segura de si misma.

Rarity-Ah, si, ¿Qué pasó con la herida en su cara?-

Nahuel-Bueno si me levanto la gorra la podes ver bien-levanto mi visera negra que tapaba mi lado derecho con el brazo que me deja libre de su agarre.

Rarity-¿Y tu espalda?-

Nahuel-Girame para que la veas y de paso me digas como es, por que no puedo verla-.

Rarity-Eso no prueba que haya matado una manticora vengativa-. Dirigiéndose a sus amigas, una al lado suyo y la otra concentrada en un ala sin cuerpo.

Twilight-El ala tiene sangre en la articulación con el resto del cuerpo y todavía está sumergida en su curiosidad, pero no distante de la conversación que teníamos.

Rarity-Te creo, pero todavía estoy enojada-

Nahuel-Está bien, no hay problema-Entonce me suelta de su ira descontrolada.

AJ-¡¿Por Celestia, cómo no vimos tus heridas?!-exclamaba con sorpresa al ver mis rasguños.

Nahuel-Bueno, una amiga estaba lastimada y la cosa rara era el culpable, por eso me ignoraron, aunque sea subconscientemente.-

Rarity comenzaba a bajarme de la esquina en la que me había arrinconado, su etapa Hulk pasó, pero aún estaba la etapa Wolverine en la que me vigilaba y se mantenía alerta mientras yo empezaba a tocar el suelo. AJ se encaminaba para el botiquín para curarme y desinfectarme, mientras el unicornio violeta seguía investigando el ala amputada.

Rarity-¿Vas a volver a tu mundo?-me dijo para asegurarse mi respuesta.

Nahuel-Pero por su pollo-dije con un sonrisa y olvidando lo que acaba de pasar y poniéndome mi gorra otra vez.

Rarity-¿Eh?-fue tal su confusión que AJ tuvo que aclarar mi respuesta.

AJ-Dijo que si- gritaba desde el rincón en el que había quedado el botiquín que soltó Twilight en el ataque falso.

Rarity-Ésta vez si lo vamos a hacer bien, te vas a bañar y te voy a hacer nueva ropa, tendrás nuevas y elegantes camisas, protectores para tus piernas…-

Nahuel-Se llaman pantalones-.

Rarity-Agh. Eso ya lo se, pero… ¿Quién en su sano juicio usaría pantalones cortos color kaqui?-

Nahuel-¡Ey!, es un lindo color-

Rarity-Claro que no-

Nahuel-Claro que si-

Rarity-Que no-.

Nahuel-Que miradas entrecerradas de enojo formaban una tormenta de rayos, hasta que ella habló.

Rarity-Si, si, lo que sean…, aún así voy a hacerte unas ropas muy lindas-. Fantaseaba con las posibilidades.

Nahuel-Espera un momento, se que debes estar emocionada por hacer ropa para otra especie, pero te agradezco la oferta-.

Rarity-No es sólo por eso, está el hecho de estar frente a las princesas y en tu visita anterior también quedaste muy herido. ¿Qué pensará tu familia o tu madre?, por que esas costuras en tu chaleco me dicen que no le gusta verte con ropa vieja y sucia-.

Nahuel-Punto a tu favor, pero ella agradecerá más si vuelvo, sólo que esta vez me llevaré un par de caninos de un lindo gatito y tengo miedo de olvidarlos si me pongo a modelar-. Aclaré.

AJ-¡Deja de mostrarnos eso!-guardo los dientes de vuelta a mi bermudas tipo cargo (según Mortal Kombat son los pantalones con bolsillos laterales) y camino al sillón para ser curado.

Nahuel-Aunque también admito que necesito un bañooo-me despierto tirado en el suelo recostado sobre mi espalda. La causa de mi estado, un bulto rosa que entró como un flash y que ahora estaba sobre mí.

Pinkie-Nahuel, si viniste, me alegro tanto de que hayas regresado esto amerita una fiesta de re bienvenida ¿o será bienvenida? Aunque nunca tuviste una fiesta de bienvenida ¿Qué como supe que volviste? Pues por mi Pinkie-sentido, mis pezuñas traseras nunca me fallan cuando se trata de una visita extraña (pongo comas para facilitar la lectura, pero imagínenlo al estilo Pinkie).

Nahuel-Pinkie…- la interrumpo con mi voz apagada.

Pinkie-Siii- parpadea varias veces como un niño pequeño.

Nahuel-Me…quitas…el…aire.- alcancé a decir.

Pinkie-Oh, no digas esas cosas-.

Nahuel_^^ ¿Qué diablos… le pasa que no se levanta?^^_ la agarro de las axilas y la saco de mi pecho para respirar tan profundo como me dan las fuerzas luegome giro con la boca al piso para respirar profundamente para comenzar a levantarme.

Pinkie-Upsi-

Nahuel-No hay drama- dije con esfuerzo y moviendo mi mano de lado a lado.

AJ-Debes tener más cuidado terroncito-

Rarity-Si debes tener más cuidado con mi modelo extradimensional…-sacudió la cabeza- o que diga con nuestro invitado-. Decía avergonzada por descubrirse. Mi mirada entrecerrada y cejas arqueadas apareció para la modista.-Un momento, ¿esos son los cabellos de mi crin?-

Nahuel-Sipi, yo te puse en el sofá-

Rarity- Y esas manchas en tu ropa son…-

Twilight- Partes del cerebro, sangre, ojos y médula de la manticora que lo atacó en el bosque-lo decía con un tono sereno y frío al acercarse al grupo formado por AJ, Rarity, Pinkie, yo y ahora ella.

Nahuel_^^Es oficial, ahora me doy asco a mi mismo. Espera, si yo me doy asco, ¿Cómo será la reacción de Rarity?^^ _

Todos giramos para ver la reacción de la diva de la moda.

Rarity-¡AAAAAAAAAAA, MIIII CRIIIIINNNNNN, MII PELOOO!- gritaba mientras iba al baño.

Nahuel_^^Ayyy, mis oídos, esa voz de pito no tiene nada que envidiarle al sonar de los delfines^^_

Rarity-¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA, NAHUEL!-se escuchaba desde el baño.

Nahuel_-_oigan chicas no se por que, pero me siento un poquito culpable-.

AJ y Twilight solo se limitaba a verme de forma seria mientras que AJ levantaba su ceja derecha.

Pinkie-Pisst, creo que te culpan por esto-me susurraba estirando su cuello hacia mi.

Nahuel-Bueno, si tengo la culpa de la broma, pero ahora ella exagera-vuelvo a ser tacleado, esta vez por una pegazo celeste.

RD-Tuuu, ¿Qué le hiciste a Rarity?- hablaba con un tono de voz amenazante y se me acercaba a la cara.

Nahuel_^^Dios, ¿Qué les pasa a estas ponys con quitarme el aire?^^-_…Aire…-dije al borde de la asfixia.

RD-Y quítate esa estúpida visera- me patea la gorra y se queda asombrada con mi herida.- ¿Yo…yo hice eso?-

Nahuel-…Aire_…-^^Zafé del bosque y me van a matar las ponys, tengo una suerte de la gran siete, si tengo que ser violento lo haré^^._

Twilight-¡RD, No le dejas respirar!- la levanta con su magia.

AJ-No te preocupes Rainbow, Rarity gritaba por que Nahuel estaba sucio cuando la abrazo.-

RD-¿Con que abrazo, eh?- me miraba de re-ojo.

Nahuel_^^Vuelves a sugerir algo así y te arrancaré todas las plumas^^_-No te hagas ilusiones, quise hacerle una broma inocente y se desmayó, por eso la levanté y la puse en el sofá-.

Twilight-¡No fue inocente!-

RD-Si como sea, me disculpo por arañarte la cara-decía avergonzada.

AJ-Dash, tu no tienes garras-momento en el que la pegaso reacciona y se ve los cascos circulares.

RD-Hehe, tienes razón ¿Pero como se lastimó?-

Twilight-Estuvo peleando con la manticora que se lo quiso comer la primera vez-.

RD-¡¿Te peleaste con ella?! 20% cool, amigo-

-¿Te…lastimaste…mucho?- escuchamos a Fluttershy quien entraba algo asustada por la escena que había presenciado.

Yo me levanto y me acuesto en el sillón para terminar de recuperar el aire y descansar un poco.

Nahuel-Sólo un poco la cara y la espalda-dije con dificultad.

Fluttershy-Ay, pobrecito-. Vuela al botiquín y se hace cargo de todo, ya que AJ le entrega el alcohol y el algodón-Déjame curarte, ¿Cómo te hiciste una herida tan fea en la cara?-

Nahuel-Estee…eh- transpiraba por el hecho de cómo lo tomaría cuando se entere y por el algodón con alcohol que se acercaba a mi cara.

Pinkie-¡SE LO HIZO CUANDO MATÓ A UNA MANTÍCORA VENGATIVA!-(LEER TODO SEGUIDO)

Fluttershy-¿Que…qué?- en ese momento Fluttershy hundió el algodón con todas sus fuerzas en mi cara.

Nahuel-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!-Con el grito y la información recibida, la pegaso amarilla se desmayó_^^Genial, otra más, si sigo así voy a ser la salvación de todos los psicólogos de Equestria^^._

-¡Pinkie!-le gritamos todos.

Nahuel-Genial, ahora me va a terminar agarro con suavidad y la pongo en el sillón usando las mismas técnicas que use en mi anterior victima, pasando de nuevo por la misma angustia y haciéndole viento con mi mano.

Nahuel-Vamos Fluttershy, despierta, vamos que tienes que darle de comer a Ángel y a los demás animales-. La pegaso amarilla comenzó a reaccionar.

Fluttershy-¿Nahuel?... ¿Eres…tu?-dijo con un hilo de voz-

Nahuel-Si, soy yo.-

Fluttershy-Tu… ¡TU!-

Nahuel_^^Ay, demonios, un deja vu^^_

Fluttershy-¡ ¿CÓMO TE ATREVISTE A LASTIMAR A UNA INDEFENSA CRIATURA DEL BOSQUE ?!-

Nahuel-Espera un momento, primero bajá la voz, segundo de indefensa no tenía nada, esa cosa trató de llevarme al infierno hasta sus últimos suspiros y en tercero me atreví por que estaba mi vida en peligro. Es la ley de la selva: matar para vivir, es duro, pero es la realidad. No es lo que hubiera querido en primer lugar, pero es lo que atiné a hacer en esas circunstancias, desearía que ambos hubiéramos salido vivos, pero no fue así.

La mantícora se perforó un pulmón cuando cayó con todo su peso sobre la rama que usaba para defenderme y lo único que se me ocurrió fue darle una muerte rápida para que no hicimos silencio por un momento- Cuando levanté la cara para ver al cielo, vi la tormenta y decidí usar un ala para protegerme de la lluvia- señalo el ala y ella se queda muda de la impresión, junto con todas las demás ponys por la reacción que iba a tener la pegaso con síndrome de Dr. Dolittle-Ah, y otra cosa, dejá de usar la mirada conmigo, ya soy inmune, sólo funciona si tengo algo de culpa y no la siento por haber sobrevivido-.

AJ-¿Entonces ya no la necesitas, compañero?-.

Nahuel-No, la voy a tirar en el bosque-

Fluttershy-¡De ninguna manera vas a regresar!-me quedé helado por esa respuesta.-Ya pasaste por mucho para llegar hasta acá, ahora vas a dejar que te cure-.

Nahuel-Pero…pero ¿que pensás de todo lo que te dije?-

Fluttershy- Es…es un poco feo lo que te pasó…pero entiendo lo que hiciste y me alegro que estés bien-dijo con una sonrisa.

Nahuel-Gracias por tu perdón y comprensión, Fluttershy- ahora yo expresaba una sonrisa.-Pero el tema del ala persiste-.

Twilight-De hecho, ésta ala es interesante, se conoce poco de las mantícoras, tienen alas, pero casi nunca se las vió volando y el antídoto de su cola es casi nulo en Equestria, las mantícoras son animales muy aterradores y peligrosos para ser estudiadas-.

Nahuel_^^Genial, si me hubieran aguijoneado hubiera muerto por que los doctores son unos cobardes, ayudar al herido mis polainas^^_-Gracias al cielo que zafé, pero volviendo al tema principal ¿La vas a estudiar?-

Twilight-Claro que la voy a estudiar-.

Nahuel-Perfecto, una carga menos-en ese momento se me ocurrió sacar los dientes que tenía en los bolsillos-wow, chicas tienen que ver éstos caninos-bajo uno de los dientes y se los muestro, mientras yo observo el otro-chicas, ¿lo ven?-

AJ-No se que es lo que quieres que veamos-sacude la cabeza apesadumbrada.

Nahuel-¿Fluttershy, puedes verlo?-

Fluttershy-No.- dijo con su hilo de voz.

Nahuel-¿Twilight, dime que lo ves?-casi en forma de súplica.

Twilight-¡SI!, ¡Son dientes perforados!-expresó con asombro.

RD-Eso sólo, yo los ví hace rato-comentaba alejando la cara con ojos cerrados en forma soberbia y le restaba importancia con el ademán de tirar ambos brazos.

Nahuel-Aja, entonces sabés que significa-.

RD-Si, pero voy a dejar que vos lo digas-Twilight y yo suspiramos al mismo tiempo derrotados por la soberbia y orgullo de Dash para acabar con una ligera sonrisa al darnos cuenta lo que hicimos.

Twilight-Esto significa que las mantícoras son animales doblemente venenosos, inyectan veneno por su cola de escorpión y por sus dientes-.

Nahuel-En base a sus caninos con canales podemos afirmar que son dientes solenoglifos, caninos conectados a glándulas de veneno, por lo tanto puede usar sus caninos para perforar y desgarrar la carne de su futura comida y en caso de que se le escape, el veneno terminará el trabajo. En mi mundo las serpientes que los tienen son muy venenosas, como las serpientes de cascabel. Su veneno tiene como objetivo matar el tejido circundante-.

AJ-¡Por los cascos de la abuela! Entonces son más peligrosas de lo que imaginé-.

Nahuel-En efecto, gracias al cielo me salvé-.

Rarity-Pero entonces ¿usaríamos un antídoto común?-

Fluttershy-No…no se puede…Rarity-

Rarity-¿Por qué no, cariño?-

Twilight-Por que los venenos son complejos, son mezclas de muchos venenos simples-.

RD-A ver, a ver, esperen un momento, ¿me dices que si una manticora nos muerde y por suerte escapamos, el veneno nos mataría esa parte del cuerpo y no hay cura por que es muy complicado hacer una?-comentó sorprendida.

Nahuel-Exacto, piensa en una ensalada donde hay: tomate, lechuga, aceite, puede haber mayonesa, acelga, queso, y más ingredientes y todos pueden variar en el tipo de esos ingredientes: tomates redondos, peritas, cherry, mayonesa de oliva o común, queso fresco, roquefort, chedar etc. Eso y el hecho de que los doctores son unos cobardes para buscar muestras para analizar las toxinas de las manticoras complican las cosas-. Todos pensamos en lo delicada de la situación- Bueno ahora pasemos a un asunto más interesante; el regreso a mi mundo segunda parte. ¿Twilight, puedes tele transportarnos a todos?-

Twilight-Un momento ¿Cómo sabes lo de la tele transportación?-

Nahuel-Realidades perpendiculares- le hago notarlo al cruzar mis brazos.

Twilight-Pero… no se si pueda, nunca transporté a tantos ponys-

Su mueca de tristeza y duda me hizo reaccionar.

Nahuel-No te pongas nerviosa, lo harás bien, tanto yo como tus amigas sabemos que lo harás bien. Además tarde o temprano podrías usarlo-.

Twilight-¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Y lo voy a hacer bien?!- sus ojos mostraban tanta felicidad que se olvidó de todo los problemas.

Nahuel-Ah, no te voy a decir nada, vas a tener que descubrirlo-. La felicidad dio paso a un ceño fruncido, mejillas infladas y sus patas delanteras cruzadas junto a una risa malvada mía al estilo Dr. Doom.

Fluttershy-Eemm…Nahuel-.

Nahuel-¿Que pasa, Fluttershy?

Fluttershy-¿No… no deberíamos revisar… si… si tienes heridas internas?-

Nahuel-Estoy bien, no tengo palidez, sudor frío, perdida del conocimiento, ni sale sangre de mis orificios; pero me haré revisar por el Doc. Brown en el castillo. Muy bien, ¿Lista, Twilight?-

Twilight-Lista-

Nahuel-Perfecto, ¡Al infinito y mááás allááá!-grité señalando al techo con un ángulo de 45 mientras flexionaba mi rodilla derecha y estiraba mi otra pierna en forma recta e inclinada.

Todas-¿Eh?-mi veían en forma extraña y con una confusión de ``yo me llamo Ralph´´

Nahuel-O que diga… ¿Nos vamos, hehe?-volviendo a pararme con mi espalda derecha, mis brazos a los costados y con un nerviosismo de primer parcial de mi vida.

Desaparecimos en una luz que inundó la casa.

**Hey, compañeros, me atrasé un poco pero acá está una nueva entrega, comenten cómo me va saliendo y todo eso. Les mando saludos a quienes leen mi fic, gracias.**


	7. Chapter 7

**My little pony: **_**Homo sapiens sapiens**_

**-comentarios-.**

_**Pensamientos**_

**Buenos días gente linda, hoy presento una nueva entrega, disfrútenla y comenten.**

**Capitulo 6: Impacto profundo.**

La noche estaba presente en nuestro destino, una noche oscura en extremo, debido a que la alta concentración de nubes negras que podrían tapar por completo la luz lunar, tal oscuridad se vió interrumpida por un esfera de telestransportación violeta que iluminaba como el flash de una fotografía dejando ver a 6 ponys y un humano.

Twilight-¡Lo logré! ¡Lo logré! ¡No puedo creer que lo logré!-

Rarity-Oh, cariño, estamos tan feliz por ti, ¿no es así chicas?-

Todos-Arrrrgggghh, mi panza-decíamos por el revoltijo estomacal.

Nahuel-Levanten la mano, los que no quieren repetir la experiencia-

Todos-Yo, arrrgghhh- levantamos mano y al instante la bajamos.

AJ-Nunca me sentí tan mal desde que comí esas manzanas podridas por culpa de una apuesta con Big Mack-hablaba desde el piso y con una clara mueca de mareos.

RD-No es justo, ¿cómo es que uds. 2 no están mareadas?-

Pinkie-Uy, ya sé, ya sé, seguro que es por que son unicornios y están acostumbradas a la magia, a diferencia del resto de nosotras que no somos unicornios y por lo tanto no somos mágicas para no poder marearnos cada vez que Twilight lo haga de nue…- interrumpida por sus arcadas, la pony rosa se tapó la boca.

Fluttershy-¿Eh…Twilight, dónde estamos?-preguntó la amante de los animales mientras se masajeaba el estómago.

Twilight-Estamos en la entrada sur del castillo, la vez anterior tuvimos problemas con esos guardias de la entrada principal ¿lo recuerdas?-

Fluttershy-Si, yo lo recuerdo-murmuraba en un tono tan bajo que únicamente los perros la hubieran escuchado claramente.

Nahuel-No importa la entrada, la cosa es la misma-_^^Genial, tengo arcadas, rayos, no quiero devolver^^- _Chicas, por que no se adelantan yo las…_-_las arcadas se hicieron más fuertes y no me quedó otra salida que buscar unas plantas grandes y alejadas_^^Rayos, ahora voy a tener un sabor horrible en la boca, será mejor que devuelva todo rápido y me apure a alcanzarlas^^.-_Hey, chicas, ya me siento mejor,… ¿pero que diantres…?-

Guardia nocturno- Vaya, vaya, vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí, el mono sin pelo de la última vez, regresó-.

Nahuel-Uds. otra vez. ¡¿Qué les hicieron, bastardos?!-me arrodillo para encontrar a las mane 6 inconscientes en el suelo, para mi suerte aun respirando.

Guardia nocturno-No te preocupes por ellas, adefesio. El hechizo de sueño durará un par de horas a lo sumo, pero será el tiempo suficiente-. Su voz denotaba cierta arrogancia.

Guardia diurno- No te molestes en hablarle, no es digno de comprender la grandeza de nuestro emprendimiento, ya pronto será menos que un recuerdo- dijo el unicornio de cuero blanco con crin negra.

Trato de tranquilizarme y ordenar mis pensamientos para enfrentar la situación, pero los comentarios dichos por los vigilantes me pusieron en estado de alerta.

Nahuel-Muchachos, no quiero problemas ni líos, podemos arreglar las cosas de forma mi reloj, pero la luz no permite ver nada entonces busco mi celular para ver la hora y poder darle un buen uso.

Guardia nocturno-¿Qué eso? ¿Acaso planeas lastimarnos? No me hagas reír-se burlaba pero mi actitud seguía en mi aparato y mis pensamientos en las ponys que fueron amables conmigo.

Nahuel-No te preocupes por mi celular, ésta roto. Chicos, según mi teléfono son las 10.15 pm. les pido por favor que curen a los elementos de la armonía, son inocentes-Guardo mi aparato en un bolsillo de mi pantalón.- Puedo entender la confusión por que aparecimos de la nada y en la puerta trasera del castillo, pero por favor perdónenlas_-^^Dios, que pueda salir de ésta^^._ Una vez más hago gala de mi falta de capacidad para la mentira, sueno triste y cansado por estar otra vez en Equestria.

Guardia diurno-Das lastima, cosa. Tal vez te dejemos ser la mascota del nuevo régimen de éstas tierras-

Nahuel_^^ ¿Dijo régimen?^^_

Guardia diurno-Tal vez-remarcó- seas lo que seas, te daré la oportunidad de estar con el lado ganador. Mátalas y estarás con nosotros-.

Nahuel-¿Que?-muestro mi asombro

Guardia nocturno-Lo que escuchaste, imbécil, máta a las portadoras y serás parte del golpe a la inmundicia de las viejas princesas para dar paso a la luz de una nueva Equestria-.

Nahuel_^^ ¡Debo despertar, es un horrible sueño, eso debe ser, un horrible sueño!^^_-¿Pero eso no sería regicidio?-

Guardia nocturno-No me digas-.

Nahuel-A ver, déjenme entender, ¿van a dar un golpe de estado?-

Guardia diurno-Si-.

Nahuel-¿Y lo van a hacer ahora?-

Guardia diurno-Si-.

Nahuel-¿Y si me niego me van a matar junto con las portadoras?-

Guardia diurno-Si-.

Nahuel-¿Cómo van a encargarse de los cuerpos?-

Guardia diurno-¿Para que piensas que sirven las criaturas del Bosque Everfree?-.

Guardia nocturno-Ya es suficiente, ¿Estás con nosotros o no?-

Nahuel-No-me levanto para mostrar mi firmeza.

Guardia nocturno-Perfecto, me encargaré de ti como quise hacerlo desde un principio-entre los espacios de su armadura saca unas herraduras con garras mientras que el unicornio diurno hace un hechizo para aparecer una pica de madera y metal.

Ambos me dan tanto miedo que me hacen erizar los pelos de la espalda, pero si me voy AJ, Rarity, Pinkie, Twilight, Fluttershy y Rainbow, las princesas y cientos de ponys morirán, sin mencionar que seré parte de un golpe de estado y le tendré que decir chau a mi mundo.

Guardia nocturno-Voy a abrirte como a un pastel, imbécil-.

Guardia diurno-Me encargaré de poner tu cabeza un una pica y usarla como estandarte de nuestra victoria sobre la ineptitud de las viejas princesas-. Arremeten contra mi en cosa de segundos.

Nahuel_^^Señor, hoy voy a ser como el Rey David, vamos a vencer, guía mis movimientos^^. _Corro para agarrar con mis manos la pica antes de que me ensarte y la uso para frenar el ataque aéreo del pegaso, aprovecho el momento para empujar al alado, pero la pica comienza a brillar y doy un salto para atrás.

Levanto la vista para encontrarme al guardia nocturno que se dejaba caer enfrente de mi cara para darme un golpe doble con las garras, en un momento me encuentro interceptándolo con mis manos en punta y palmas abiertas orientadas hacia arriba en forma hidrodinámica, las coloco en los huecos que hay entre sus patas delanteras antes de que las cruce y las abro para que sus garras de acero pasen en el exterior de mis brazos.

Nahuel_-^^Agh, ahí van las mangas blanca de mi camiseta; ¿estoy haciendo lo que creo que estoy haciendo? ^^_

Acto seguido le doy un cabezazo para que baje, poder golpearlo con la rodilla derecha y terminar con un salto que me deja boca arriba y la postura perfecta para golpearlo con ambos pies en el pecho. El unicornio salta sobre su compañero, aprovechando mi caída, se aproxima en picada para usar el peso y velocidad sobre la pica y terminar con mi vida.

Nahuel_-^^ ¿Se acabó? ¿Éste es mi final? No, no, ¡NO! ¡me niego a que sea lo último que haga! ^^ _Giro para esquivar el impacto de la lanza de infantería y me levanto rápido para recibir al unicornio con la intención de agarrarlo del cuello y empujarlo contra el piso. Me dedico a la acción, pero el pegaso ya estaba de regreso con una de sus patas levantadas listo para desgarrar mi tráquea; la vista en cámara lenta por mi prematura y próxima muerte me deja ver todos los detalles de mi agresor, pero una flecha golpea un ala roja del pegaso nocturno y sus garras se distraen de su objetivo.

Nahuel-¿Y eso?- hasta yo noté mi cara de asombro que debería ser inmortalizada en un meme.

-¡Hawk eye, reportándose tarde para su deber, pero justo a tiempo para salvar a un amigo, SEÑOR!-

Nahuel-¡Gato!, ¡nunca me sentí más feliz de que alguien llegara tarde a algo!- le dije emocionado por su repentina aparición y corrí a su lado para ser 2 vs.2.

HE-¿Gato?-

Nahuel-Así les digo a los giles que pueden levantarse a cualquier mina, a menos que las manchas de lápiz de labios sean tuyas-.

HE-Haha, ¿Tanto se notan?- reía algo nervioso.

Nahuel-¿A vos que te parece?, ¡tenés pintura roja en toda tu cara verde manzana y no querés que se note!-

HE-Si, si, si, lo que sea ¿en qué te metiste ahora?-

Nahuel-Meh, lo de siempre, un intento de golpe de estado y un regicidio-.

HE-¡¿Eso es lo de siempre?!-

Nahuel-Es obvio que nunca jugaste Age Of Empires-.

HE-¿Yyy, eso está bueno?-

Nahuel-Está un caño, un juego de estrategia re joya, pero ahora necesito que me cubras para llegar a la princesas-.

HE-OK- comenzamos a avanzar en dirección de la puerta, pero los traidores nos cortaron el paso con su teletransportación.

Guardia nocturno- Ahora si eres mío, basura-.

Nahuel-Nope-uso el dorso de mi brazo izquierdo para empujar sus 2 patas y golpearlo con mi puño derecho en la cara mientras que Hawk Eye se enfrentaba al diurno.

Guardia diurno-Voy a matarte, arquero y luego iré por Silver Spear-

HE-Todavía eres inferior ante SS-hacía enojar al piquero para que se concentrara en él y me dejara el camino libre, pero en el arco contra pica, el traidor tiene la ventaja-Corre, viejo- Me dispongo a correr, subo las escaleras cortas y soy alcanzado por las pezuñas del nocturno que se cruza infranqueable en mi camino como puesto de peaje.

Guardia nocturno-Hasta aquí 3 flechas caen a los ``pies´´ de mi interceptor, lo que deja a HE vulnerable frente a su rival.

Nahuel-No, HE- dije en un suspiro para girarme a ver como su cabeza va a ser atravesada, pero una lanza la levanta, errando el golpe final al pegaso.

HE y Nahuel-¡SILVER SPEAR!-

SS-¿Me extrañaron, chicas?-nos dijo -¿Light Peak, nunca vas a olvidar la competencia de graduación, no es así?- suelta un suspiro y el meme OKEY se hace demasiado perfecto para la cara de SS. Aprovecho la confusión y entro al castillo.

Light Peak-¡IDIOTA! ¡EL BULTO SE ESCAPA, NIGHT RAZOR, ERES UN INUTIL!- el grito me alertó de mi atacante, así que paso rápido por la puerta y giro a la derecha, cuando Night Razor entra, salto para sorprenderlo y lo golpeo con una silla en la cara.

**¡PLAF!**

El ruido atrajo a 2 diurnos que revisaban los pasillos.

Nahuel-¡Oigan, Uds. 2, vigilen al traidor inconsciente y díganme donde está Celestia!-

Guardia diurno 1-Avanza derecho por el pasillo de enfrente hasta el fondo, doblas a la izquierda para subir la escalera y la tercera puerta del segundo piso a la derecha, es su oficina- Sigo las indicaciones al pie de la letra.

Nahuel-Aaahhhh, con un demonio de escaleras, ¿Quién fue el imbécil que las inventó? Y ése descanso es un robo, descanso mis polainas-llego a mi destino para encontrarme con un cuarto de escobas-Rayos, me equivoqué- giro para encontrar un unicornio blanco pálido, crin marrón grisácea con 2 anchos bigotes en su boca y una marca de reloj de cadena, su identificación decía su nombre: Kibitz-¡VOS!, ¡decime dónde está Celestia, es urgente!-

Kibitz -En primer lugar la princesa está muy ocupada con deberes reales, en segundo lugar debe mostrar respeto eh…señor y en terce….-lo interrumpo.

Nahuel-Hay un intento de golpe de estado y regicidio pasando ahora-. El pony reaccionó rápido y corrimos por las escaleras otros 2 pisos más hasta una gran puerta doble vigilada por 2 guardias mixtos desconocidos para mí en su lado externo mas en el interior estaban la princesa, DB e IB.

Kibitz -Princesa Celestia,-irrumpe en la sala pero aún así su lenguaje corporal demuestra respeto- éste joven tiene algo importante que comunicarle-. Celestia levanta la vista de sus documentos para demostrarme sorpresa con sus ojos, los mismos ojos que pusieron DB e IB al verme.

Nahuel-Prin…aaahhh-mis respiraciones profundas interrumpían mis declaraciones y el hecho de estar transpirado y doblado confirmaba mi cansancio-Cele…aaahhh(esfuerzo por respirar)…regicidio…aaahhh…patio sur…aaahhh…ahora…teletranspórtenos-.

Recupero un poco del aire y me dirijo a Celestia.

-Rápido, teletranspórtanos, Scotty- somos envueltos en una esfera dorada y brillante, razón por la que volví a marearme, pero sin vomitar.

Encontramos a HE y SS sometiendo a Light Pike.

Celestia-¡Guardias! ¡Guardias!-Para desgracia de Celestia, varios guardias desaparecieron, inclusive los que dejé con NR, pero DB e IB, junto con el otro pony se mantuvieron al lado de Celestia-

Nahuel_^^Ahora a despertar a las portadoras, pero a cual: _

_Situación 1: _

_Nahuel- Hey, Rarity, despierta-_

_Rarity-Ay, mi cabeza, ¿qué pasó?-_

_Nahuel-Te durmieron-_

_Rarity-Tu… frente sangra y también tus brazos… ¿e…esas son heridas nuevas?... ¡Ay, no! ¡MANCHASTE MI CRIN DE SANGRE OTRA VEZ!¡ AAAAHHH, MI CRIN, MI PELO, NECESITO UN BAÑO!_

_Termino sordo._

_Situación 2:_

_Mejor a Pinkie._

_Nahuel-Hey, Pinkie, despierta-_

_Pinkie- Aggh, ¿Qué…pasó?-_

_Nahuel-Unos guardias te durmieron-_

_Pinkie-Wiii, por eso soñaba cosas tan ricas, soñé con helado, galletas, cupcakes y más cosas ricas. ¿Esas son heridas? ¿Te duelen? ¿Puedo tocarlas? ¿Te duele cuando lo hago? ¿Esa es tu sangre? Se parece a la sangre de pony, ¿Eso quiere decir que te convertirás en un pony?- me toca las heridas tan rápido y fuerte para ver si me salen cascos y crin, termino knockeado por el exceso de dolor._

_Situación 3:_

_AJ debe ser más tranquila._

_Nahuel-Hey, vaquera, despierta, es hora de trabajar-_

_AJ-Mem, ya voy Big Mack-_

_Nahuel-No, no soy Big Mack, soy Nahuel-_

_AJ-¿Nahuel?... ¡¿Qué haces en mi habitación?!-_

_Nahuel-No, no estás en tu…-_

_AJ-¡LARGO DE AQUÍ, DEGENERADO!- Y recibo una patada que me estampa contra un árbol._

_Situación 4:_

_Todavía queda Fluttershy._

_Nahuel- ¿Fluttershy, estás bien? Digo a parte de estar dormida-_

_Fluttershy-¿Na...Nahuel?_

_Nahuel-Si, soy yo- _

_Fluttershy-¿Es...estás sangrando?_

_Nahuel-Si, una pequeña pelea, no es nada- _

_Fluttershy-Huh, ¿Pelea? ¿Dijiste pelea?-_

_Nahuel-Sipi-._

_Fluttershy se desmaya sobre mis brazos heridos y ahora tengo que atenderla._

_Situación 5:_

_Twilight, ella es la voz de la razón y la cordura._

_Nahuel- Twilight, despierta, por favor, Twilight-_

_Twilight-¿Qué…?-_

_Nahuel-Te atacaron los guardias-_

_Twilight-Seguro por que los provocaste con algo -_

_Nahuel-¿Qué? Noo, yo no hice nad…-_

_Twilight-¡MENTIRA! ¡VOY A CONGELARTE PARA QUE NO CAUSES MÁS PROBLEMAS!-_

_Nahuel-Pero yo salv…-_

_Twilight me dispara un rayo a quemarropa y termino como Discord, pero en hielo._

_Situación 6:_

_Bien, Dash, es tu turno. _

_Nahuel-Rainbow, Rainbow, despertáte, vaga-._

_RD-Meh- se gira para seguir durmiendo._

_Nahuel- Rainbow, ¡Rainbow!, ¡RAINBOW DASH!-_

_RD-¡SII, SOY LA CAMPEONA DEL DERBY DE EQUESTRIA!- se despierta súbitamente y me golpea en la boca con todas sus fuerzas, termino otra vez knockeado._

_Resultado final: Estoy jodido (suspiro mental) ^^_-Mejor las despierta usted, princesa-.

Celestia-Chicas, Twilight, despierten-

Nahuel_^^ ¿Era necesario el tono maternal?^^_

Twilight-¿Qué…qué pasó?, ¿Princesa Celestia?-

Nahuel_^^Parece que esa voz sí funciona. ^^_Veía extrañado la situación, no se parecía en nada a lo que acababa de imaginar.

AJ-¡Por todas las manzanas de mi granja! ¿Qué pasó acá?, parece una zona de guerra-

Fluttershy-Ahh, ¿Guerra?, espero que no haya ningún herido-

Rarity-Seguro que Nahuel lo provocó todo-

Nahuel-¡Hey!, yo soy un héroe, salvé al país y a las princesas y si no me crées, entonces escuchá la grabación-saco mi celular del bolsillo y pongo play. Nadie podía creer lo que escuchaba, salvo yo, que lo viví.

Light Peak-¡Mentiroso!, dijiste que eso estaba roto-mostraba la furia en todo su esplendor.

Nahuel-Y es verdad no sirve para hablar, pero yo no dije nada de las otras funciones como por ej, la grabadora-. Sonrisa troll.

Rarity-¿Entonces él es uno de ellos?-

Nahuel-Sipi. ¡Llévenselo, muchachos!-

Celestia-Oye, ése es mi trabajo, ¡Llévenselo, muchachos!-

SS-¿Qué dijo, princesa?-.

Celestia-Obedezcan al niño-mirada frustrada.

Light Peak-Momento, antes de que me lleve quiero preguntarle algo.-ahora un poco calmado.

Nahuel-Dale entonces-

Light Peak-¿Qué fué ese movimiento para bloquear las garras de Night Razor?-

Nahuel-Umm, a ver, ¿cómo te explico, gil?-me quedo pensando un momento hasta que me cae la idea-¿Viste cómo nadan las ranas y sapos?-

Light Peak-Si-

Nahuel-Bueno, es lo mismo, de hecho es eso, una técnica de natación, uso mis manos abiertas y las empujo hacia delante frente mí- muestro el movimiento cuando le hablo-así abrí los brazos de tu compañero, el cabezazo era para bajarlo y darle un rodillazo; la rodilla también es parte de la técnica de pecho, pero la patada doble me salió de la nada. Una vez más estoy vivo de milagro.

Light Peak-No me la creo, debe ser una broma. ¡DERROTASTE A NIGHT RAZOR CON UNA TÉCNICA DE NATACIÓN Y SUERTE!-

Nahuel-No fue suerte, fue un milagro, me ayudaron Hawk Eye y Silver Spear y una silla que encontré en el pasillo-.

Light Peak-¡VOY A MATARTE BASURA, DUERME CON UN OJO ABIERTO, POR QUE SERÁS MÍO!-

Nahuel-Buena suerte con eso, gil, yo me vuelvo a mi mundo-Giro para ver a las ponys.-Eh, chicas ¿pueden llevarme a que me curen?-la fatiga se hizo presente y caigo por la debilidad de mis piernas, pero Twilight me atrapa.-Gracias-

Rarity-Debo decir que me sorprende lo que hiciste, salvaste a las princesas y a toda Equestria-dijo la unicornio.

AJ-¿Puedo preguntarte algo, terroncito?-

Nahuel-Claro-

AJ-¿Por qué lo hiciste?, no es tu pelea, éste no es tu hogar. ¿Por qué arriesgaste tu vida?-

Nahuel-Todos Uds. me ayudaron cuándo lo necesité, yo quería ayudarles en algo, además mi país ya pasó 6 dictaduras militares y es lo peor que puede ocurrirles; No se ofendan, pero los militares no saben gobernar, están hechos para obedecer y no para pensar-.

Fluttershy-Gracias-dijo con su hilo de voz.

Nahuel-De nada-

Luego de caminar un tiempo y que pudiera descansar un momento en la esfera de magia en la que estaba, llegamos al consultorio del Doc. Brown. La princesa se adelanta e ingresa primero para encontrarse con el médico.

Doc. Br-Buenas noches, princesa-demostraba respeto con una reverencia.

Celestia-Buenas noches, doctor, vengo a pedirle prestados su servicios para el nuevo héroe de Equestria-

Doc. Br –Será un honor, pero dígame a quien debo ayudar-

Nahuel-Hola doc, ¿me extrañó?-

Doc. Br-¿Nahuel? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Creí que te habían enviado de vuelta?-

Nahuel-Pero volví, volví del futuro, doc- El Doc. Br. no reaccionó y se concentró en mis heridas.

Celestia-Discúlpenme, mis queridos ponys, pero debo notificar a mi hermana de los hechos ocurridos y prepararla para la apertura del portal terrestre, los esperaré en la sala del trono-dicha sus explicaciones, se retiró con sus guardaespaldas.

Doc. Br.-Vaya, vaya, parece que te gusta coleccionar cicatrices, hay garras de mantícoras en tu cara y espalda y tal parece que tuviste un encuentro con Night Razor- todos nos asombramos con sus deducciones.

AJ-¿Cómo lo sabes?- rompiendo el silencio.

Doc. Br.-Varias veces vino Light Pike con heridas muy similares y las garras de Night y las de mantícoras son inconfundibles. Por cierto ¿Dónde está Pike?-

Twilight-Fue arrestado por conspiración y el intento de asesinato de las princesas- El Doc. se quedó impactado por la noticia y prosiguió con mis curaciones en silencio.

Al salir del consultorio me despedí del Doc. Br. y me crucé con Spike.

Nahuel-Hey, Spike-

Spike-Hola Nahuel, ¿te volviste a perder entre las dimensiones?-

Nahuel-Si, vago-dije en un tono de resignación.

Spike-¡No me digas vago, vago! Estoy acá por asuntos reales-.

Nahuel-Siii, veo que realmente estás acá, jajaja. Además no te enojes por lo de vago, es un decir mío como socio, camarada, hermano, chabón, gato, loco, gil etc-.

Spike-Aaahhh, ahora entiendo, por cierto buen trabajo con los guardias malvados-.

Nahuel-De casualidad los descubrí, pero ¿tan rápido te enteraste de eso?-.

Spike-Las buenas noticias corren rápido-.

Celestia-Asi es, ó a las espaldas del dragón, lo que le provocó un pequeño susto y una posterior reverencia a velocidad luz.-Lamentablemente mi hermana no va poder acompañarnos en la creación del portal debido a una leve angina que le vino de improvisto y sólo posee la suficiente magia para poder levantar la luna, ahora que las nubes se van dispersando-mi mirada comenzaba a delatarme.-Afortunadamente para ti, no se necesita tanta cantidad de magia ésta vez para lograr el hechizo-me dijo provocando el suspiro y la sensación de alivio digna del Libro de los Record Guiness.

Nahuel-Perfecto, entonces manos a la obra- y nos dirigimos al salón.

Celestia, SS, DB y los elementos se concentraron para formar mi salida, pero no funcionó.

Celestia-¿Qué raro? Esto no pasó la vez anterior-Volvieron a intentarlo, pero el resultado fue el mismo y yo ya estaba un poco nervioso.

Nahuel-Ehh…princesa, ¿con éste hechizo se puede ver las cosas que pasaron en mi mundo mientras yo estaba acá?-Celestia se limita a tratar de ayudarme a la vez que mantiene su magia y el portal blanco cambia a una ventana con un color violeta.- ¡Miren, es mi mundo, el planeta Tierra y esos son…!-no pude completar mi frase, la imagen trajo el terror a mi corazón y lágrimas a mis ojos, frente a mí estaba mi planeta explotando. Fragmentos de mi mundo se esparcían por el espacio al mismo tiempo que lo hacía mi corazón en mi cuerpo.-No… ¡Nooo!-Salí corriendo empujando las puertas y con los ojos chorreando lágrimas, corrí por varios pasillos hasta llegar a un ventanal, el cuál atravesé llevándome mis manos a mi cara.

**¡CRASH!**

Encontré un jardín con una banca húmeda en la cuál sentarme; levanté mi cara de mis manos y recibí la luz del astro blanco, el dolor de mi corazón era el que cantaba.

Nahuel- Yo no le canto a la luna  
Porque alumbra y nada más

Le canto porque ella sabe  
De mi largo caminar  
Le canto porque ella sabe  
De mi largo caminar. 

Ay lunita tucumana  
Tamborcito calchaquí  
Compañera de los gauchos  
Por las sendas del Tafí.  
Compañera de los gauchos  
Por las sendas del Tafí.

Perdido en las cerrazones

Quien sabe vidita por donde andaré  
Mas cuando salga la luna cantaré, cantaré  
A mi Tucumán querido cantaré, cantaré, cantaré.

Con esperanza o con pena  
En los campos de Acheral  
Yo he visto a la luna buena  
Besando el cañaveral.  
Yo he visto a la luna buena  
Besando el cañaveral.

En algo nos parecemos  
Luna de la soledad  
Yo voy andando y cantando  
Que es mi modo de alumbrar.  
Yo voy andando y cantando  
Que es mi modo de alumbrar.

Perdido en las cerrazones  
Quien sabe vidita por donde andaré  
Más cuando salga la luna cantaré, cantaré  
A mi Tucumán querido cantaré, cantaré, cantaré.

Volví a hundir mi cara hasta que un fuerte aleteo me sacó de mi tristeza.

Nahuel-Hola, princesa Luna- dije en un tono melancólico que no pasó desapercibido, por que la princesa se sentó junto a mí. Ella trataba de distraerme mostrándome las diversas estrellas, lo que para mí significa sólo una cosa: aburrimiento.

Luego me doy cuenta del pasto en mi boca, mi saliva en mi pera y un fuerte dolor en mi nuca. Me paro, me refriego los ojos para despertarme y quito la baba de mi cara-Perdón-dije cabizbajo refregándome la nuca-, es que ver a la nada, me aburre mucho-_^^ ¿Qué dije?^^-_Perdón, quise decir…-seguía cabizbajo-que ver las estrellas es una perdida de tiempo-_^^Ahora si estoy muerto, maldito estrés post-traumático^^- _Princesa….yo…-Me quedé observando su mirada llena de ira por mis balbuceos, uno de sus ojos me declaraba 1000 muertes y el otro me revivía para que el otro me vuelvan a matar, su cuerno empezó a brillar y disparó un rayo a mis pies. Un tiro de advertencia. Ella avanzaba un paso y yo retrocedía uno, luego movió su cabeza de lado señalando el espacio abierto entonces comencé a correr_^^Hija de mil yegua, me quiere cazar^^ _corría tan rápido como podía pero ella se tele transportó delante de mí, cortándome el paso_^^Basura, ¿por qué todo el mundo me hace eso?^^-_ok, Luna, ganaste, fue un placer conocerte-dije resignado-Má, Pá, lamento no haber muerto con uds., ya los volveré a ver de nuevo- cerré los ojos con fuerza y comencé a llorar. En ése momento sentí el ala de Luna sobre mí, nos abrazamos y le pedí perdón nuevamente.

Le conté de la pelea con los guardias y poco a poco comenzaba a sentirme mejor, ella lo notó y me golpeaba fuerte el hombro_^^condenada fuerza de pony terrestre^^_, yo hice lo mismo pero más fuerte, ella me devolvió el golpe más fuerte y yo finalmente le doy con todo en el hombro; cuándo intenta dejarme sin brazo me adelanto al ataque haciendo que ella pase de largo y caiga al suelo-Hahaha- dije señalándola en poco tiempo se paró y entendí que tenía que correr.^^_ Hija de mil yegua, me quiere cazar otra vez, veamos que onda en los pasillos del castillo_ ^^ corrí a la ventana, sentía su galope y cuando me iba a meter por la ventana rota, descubro a Celestia, IB, DB, SS, HE, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, AJ, Rainbow Dash, Twilight y Spike entonces me tiro al suelo atrás de la banca en posición fetal, protegiéndome la cabeza.

**AAAAAAHHHHH, BLAM. **

Levanto la mirada para encontrarme con una montaña de ponys y un dragón, era todo un cupcake gigante de arco iris.

Nahuel-¡HAHAHA!-dije mientras sacaba mi aparato de mi bolsillo-digan ``whisky´´- los gemidos de dolor e incomodad fueron reemplazados por un suave **Chick-**Ah, que buena foto, gracias por hacerme reír de nuevo chicos-

Twilight-Un momento, ¿dijiste foto?-

Nahuel-Sipi, es una de las funciones de mi celular, ¿qué no se los dije?-esa última pregunta la hice sonar tan falsa para que todos me gruñeran.

Rarity-Nooo, debo verme horrible-dramatizaba como siempre aunque en ésta ocasión si era aceptable.

Spike-No te preocupes, Rarity, te ves hermosa como siempre-dijo el dragón para tranquilizarla.

Nahuel-Pero cambiando de tema, me gustaría dormiiiiirrrr-bostezo-un poco, bañarme y cambiarme de ropa, si es posible me gustaría primero bañarme y acostarme con algo de ropa limpia y liviana, aaahhhh-otro bostezo.

Rarity-Eso puede arreglarse, ¿recuerdas que ibas a ser mi modelo?-saltó de la pila de cuerpos, para su fortuna ella estaba ubicada en la cima.

Nahuel-Si, ya me acordé, pero es mucho trabajo para vos sola, ¿no hay modistos reales que te ayuden?- dije mientras trataba de sacar algunos ponys del montón.

SS-Dddbbbbanddd lllll pppsslloo llll rrrrrrddda-

Nahuel-¿Qué dijiste, gil?-

DB-Dijo que doblando el pasillo a la ó

Nahuel-¿Cómo le entendiste?-

DB-Estoy arriba de él-

Nahuel-Bien, el problema de la ropa ya está, ahora falta saber donde voy a dormir-dije un tanto pensativo.

Pinkie-¡Puedes quedarte en el castillo!-dijo la pony rosa sorprendiéndome por la espalda a mi y a Rarity.

Nahuel-Aaahhh, ¿Pinkie?, pero si hace un rato estabas en la base del montón, ¿Cómo_…?_-Rarity me interrumpió.

Rarity-Eso no lo sabemos querido, y seguirá siendo un total misterio-dijo con una clara expresión de meme okay.

Pinkie-Pero, ¿puedes dormir acá, verdad princesa Luna?- ponía cara de cachorrito golpeado en medio de una tormenta. Para poder responder, la señora de la noche se teletransportó junto a nosotros para imitar la proeza equilibrista que realizó Pinkie, gran error.

Luna iba a asentar con su cabeza cuando fue arrastrada por el colapso de la montaña de equinos debido a que Luna estaba junto a Pinkie en la base del cupcake gigante, pero ahora yo también fui arrastrado por la avalancha.

Nahuel-Wooooo-alcancé a decir mientras perdí el equilibrio-ah, mi espalda- me quejé debido a los cascos que se me incrustaron en la columna durante la caída. Levanté la mirada para ver el futuro panzaso que iba a recibir.- ¡Aah, Rarity!-

Rarity-No te preocupes, cariño, ya la tengo- confirmaba mi petición, haciendo telequinesia sobre su amiga.

Pinkie-¿No hay abrazo grupal?- dijo a punto de llorar.

Rarity-Linda, ya anteriormente te dije que tuvieras cuidado con mi raro modelo de ropa alienigena, digo con nuestro invitado y más ahora que tuvo que enfrentarse a los guardias desertores-mientras ella hablaba yo me levante disculpándome constantemente por tener que usarlos de bulto para pararme y junto a Luna nos encargamos de levantar a todos.

Nahuel-Listo, ahora el problema 3, hay que notificar a todo el mundo de quien soy, que hago acá y todo eso, ya me estoy cansando de que se asusten y me pidan que no los coma, para eso podríamos usar a las basuras más grandes del universo, la lacras de la sociedad, los parásitos de toda vida digna de ser admirada- dije en tono misterioso y repugnante.

Todos-¿Quiénes?-

Nahuel-Los paparazzi-. Esa fue la máxima expresión del póker FACE que vi en toda mi vida.- ¿Qué?-

Celestia-Esa es una muy buena idea, deberá ser a puertas abiertas, de tal manera que los ciudadanos puedan tener la oportunidad de conocerte mejor. Será mañana a las 10 am.- dicho ésto se dirigió a su despacho para seguir con sus deberes, oí su ultimo encargo a un mayordomo que nos asignó las piezas.

Nahuel-Ehhh, discúlpeme princesa un momento-ella se detiene para escucharme-como que me siento un poco iluminado y quería saber su opinión sobre éstas ideas: La primera es poder hacer la entrevista en una clase de balcón de baja altura para que todos puedan verme en detalle y que se sientan un poco más familiarizados conmigo. La segunda es presentarme en una especie de formación en medio de uds. y su hermana, y escoltándolas justo atrás las portadoras haciendo gala de los elementos con que liberaron a la princesa Luna, de esa forma tal vez los ponys se sientan más seguros al verme vigilado de sus monarcas y sus heroínas-

Celestia-Me parece una buena idea, y creo que el lado oeste del castillo servirá para tales propósitos-sonríe con mi propuesta y se aleja.

Twilight-En serio es una buena idea, me sorprendes- me mostraba su ligera sonrisa.

Nahuel-¿Por qué te sorprendes? ¿Piensas que soy un tonto?-arremetí.

Twilight-Noo…yo no dije eso-noté sus nervios.

Nahuel-¡Ah!, ahora me llamas mentiroso nunca pensé que fueras eras así de orgullosa y soberbia-cambio la mirada de ira y la cambio por decepción- me decepcionas Twilight-.

Twilight-Nahuel…yo…yo-

Nahuel-Hahaha, era una joda, no te pongas así, sólo era una pequeña broma-todos empezamos a reír, hasta la pequeña unicornio quien entró en mi joda como caballo, luego de caminar un momento siendo guiados por un mayordomo llegamos a nuestros dormitorios. Dejé mis cosas en la mía y me reuní con Rarity en el pasillo para ir al salón de costura, durante el camino estaba pensando en lo que iba a hacer con mi ropa y con mi vida.

Llegamos al taller para ver a 2 ponys pegasos, gemelos, ambos con la misma marca: un carretel de hilo, sus cueros eran color naranja pálido y la diferencia entre ellos residía en el largo de sus crines violetas.

Uno de ellos comenzaba a medirme, mientras que Rarity y el otro discutían sobre que telas usar.

Nahuel-Piisstt, chabón,-susurré para que se acercara- necesito que me hagas unos pantalones cortos, 3 o 4, colores oscuros y lisos, ajustados y de algodón, las piernas deben medir mas o menos 20 cm. desde la cintura y esta debe ser elástica, debe haber un cuadrado de algodón aparte del lado interno desde la cintura hasta el comienzo de las divisiones de las piernas. Ah y otra cosa, debe ser secreto, ésos 2 no deben enterarse, pero si necesitás ayuda, que sea de tu hermano y si la unicornio quiere meterse le decís: ``cosas de chicos´´ ¿podés hacerlo?- le comenté al pony de crin corta todo tan rápido como pude y él asintió- y una ultima, necesito uno para esta noche, perdón por la presión extra.

Chicos, quiero darles las gracias por hacerme ropa nueva-.

Rarity-¿Podrías decirnos lo que necesitas con más urgencia?-

Nahuel-Siii, esa es la cosa, las personas usamos una muda de ropa casi a diario, voy a necesitar 4 cosas de todo: 4 pantalones largos, 4 remeras mangas largas o camisetas como quieran llamarles, 2 camperas livianas también mangas largas, medias largas, si es posible todo de color oscuro mejor, pero si no, no hay drama. Me gustaría, si es posible, que hicieran una muda para que pueda usarla hoy después de bañarme. Ah, y muchas gracias- Antes de que la ansiedad los supere, divido las tareas- Rarity, te encargo 2 campera, y esteee…Uds.….-

-Somos los gemelos Orange él es Diego y yo soy Esteban-dijo el pelilargo-pero nos conocen como Cut (Diego, pelicorto) y Needle (Esteban, pelilargo)-

Rarity-¡Oh, por Celestia, si son Uds.! Sus creaciones fueron la sensación cuándo eran tan sólo unos potrillos-.

NO-Es cierto, encontramos nuestro talento en el taller de costura de nuestra madre, cuándo jugábamos con los retazos, pero una explosión en el cielo del color arco iris nos inspiró a buscar la forma de llevar ese despliegue de indómita energía a los vestuarios. Pero la presión del medio nos hizo distanciarnos un poco de nuestra pasión de crear estilos para todos los ponys en vez de sólo para la clase alta, ahora trabajamos en el castillo con un perfil bajo, diseñamos los uniformes de los empleados con telas que brindan comodidad y alta resistencia para la exigencia de la vida del trabajador tanto para el pony con trabajo en exteriores como en interiores- el discurso produjo la distracción necesaria para que Cut trabajara en mi encargo- y en ocasiones para las familia real.

Rarity-Wow, será un honor trabajar junto a uds- hizo una leve reverencia que provocó un poco de nerviosismo en él.

Nahuel-Entonces puedo proseguir, Needle: te toca 2 pantalones largos y a tu hermano le quedan 2 par de medias y 2 camisetas-Needle Orange se giró para buscar a su hermano.

NO-Hey, ¿y mi hermano?-

Nahuel-Está por allá, trabajando en su parte, ¡¿no es así, Cut, que te encargarás de 2 pares de medias y 2 camisetas?!

Me voy a un rincón en donde había una pantalla para cubrirme y desde atrás de la pantallas les paso mis prendas para que tengan un modelo.

Yo observaba todo asomando al cabeza por fuera de mi escudo, hasta que el pony de crin corta se me acercó

OC-Acá tengo los primeros- era un boxer de color azul y otro de color bordó con un elástico gris, todo de colores lisos y las medias eran de un gris uniforme un par mientras que el otro era negro con puntos celestes.

Nahuel-Perfecto, gracias.-le hablé en susurros- Eh, chicos, ¿Podrían ser las camisetas, la campera y los pantalones 1 talle más grande?-

Todos-Claro-

Nahuel-Hermanos, ¿Por qué no se asustaron al verme?-

OC-Por que mi hermano y yo te vimos pelear por defender nuestro modo de vida y a las libertadoras de la princesa Luna- me dijo aún cerca de la pantalla.

ON-¡Y a las princesas!-agregó

OC-Claro y a las princesas-repitió para hacer un giro de ojos.

ON-Nahuel ¿Cuántos años tenés?-

Nahuel-24, ¿Por?-.

ON-Curiosidad-.

Pasaron cerca de 2 hs y yo estaba con zapatillas y mis calzoncillos, el frío se hacía notar.

Nahuel_^^Condenado frío, cuando llegue a mi pieza voy a bañarme con toda el agua caliente de Equestria ^^ _Finalmente recibo mi ropa de nuevo y me la pongo a velocidad luz, salgo para encontrarme con auténticas obras maestras. Las camperas de Rarity estaban increíbles una era de color negro y de algodón, con puños con franjas blancas y negras y un cuello bien desarrollado remarcado por un cierre color dorado, la otra campera era de color marrón claro en forma uniforme, la tela era opaca similar a una campera de cuero, pero hecha de algodón, el cierre de color plateado también llegaba hasta el final del cuello. Los hermanos no se quedaron atrás e hicieron 2 pantalones largos tipo cargo similar a la bermuda que estaba usando pero una de color azul oscuro y la otra era verde oliva, ambos con agarre para el cinturón, las camisetas eran de color oscuro: una era violeta con el numero 24 en el pecho mientras que la otra era de color celeste claro con franjas negras anchas limitadas por bandas más delgadas de color azul.-Chicos, esto es una obra maestra en todas su formas, gracias,

ON-Imagino que habrás notado los bordados en tus ropas-.

Nahuel-No, ¿por eso preguntaste mi edad?-

ON-Claro-

Nahuel-Pero ¿puedo preguntarles algo muchachos?-.

Ambos-Dale.

Nahuel-¿Por qué les dicen Cut y Needle?-

OC-Por nuestras marcas, yo tengo unas tijeras y mi hermano unas agujas en nuestros carreteles de hilo, ¿no lo notaste?-

Nahuel-No, creo que estoy algo cansado-gggrrrrruuuummmm- y hambriento-digo algo avergonzado.

ON-Entonces toma tus ropas y vete a dormir- me entregaba todo el conjunto bien ordenado.

Nahuel-Perfecto, buenas noches-.

Hermanos-Buenas noches-.

Salí de ahí junto con Rarity quien me hablaba de las prendas, yo no escuchaba nada, para entonces me limitaba a mover la cabeza y a simular ser un zombi al 100%; caminamos hasta llegar a un pasillo que conducía a nuestras piezas y un suave olor me despertó de mi trance por lo que corrí, para mi sorpresa el aroma venía de mi pieza y más precisamente de a una pony terrestre mucama.

Nahuel-¿Eso…es para mí?- dije con la saliva cayéndome y escuchando a mi estómago gruñir ante las galletitas calientes y el vaso de leche que estaban en la bandeja.

Pony mucama-Así es, de parte de los trabajadores domésticos del castillo de su majestad- hizo una reverencia leve con una sonrisa y manteniendo el equilibrio la fuente sobre su lomo.

Nahuel-¡Siiiiii, comida!- exclamé llamando la atención de la mucama y algunos guardias que se reían por mis gritos.

Rarity-¡Nahuel! No seas así. ¿Qué diría tu madre si te oyera?-

Nahuel-Pues ella me vería de la misma forma que lo hacés vos- dije prestándole toda mi atención a la bandeja, la cuál agarre con las dos manos-, pero a mi daría lo mismo mientras pueda papear -dije para entrar en a la cueva, abrí la puerta sosteniendo todo con mi mano derecha a la vez que usaba mi mano izquierda para girar el picaporte.

Pony mucama-Permíteme prender la luz para que puedas comer en la mesa del centro de la habitación-con la comida asegurada pude notar a la pony terrestre, su pelaje era color lila con una crin y colas de color anaranjada con una franja amarilla, todo atado en una larga trenza, su cutiemark era una flor de liz rosa en medio de los astros: un sol y una luna, ambas mitades se complementaban.

Nahuel-Gracias, ¿pero que significa tu marca?-

Pony mucama-Significa dedicación y excelencia, mi familia trabajó por generaciones para las princesas-me aclaró-Ah, me olvidaba en el baño hay varios implementos de aseo como cepillos de dientes, shampoo, toallas etc. Si necesitas algo, usá la campanilla-.

Nahuel-Listooo, nos vemos mañana, buenas noches. Ah, no te pregunté tu nombre-.

Pony mucama- Es Sun Rose-

Nahuel-Entonces, buenas noches, Sun Rose, buenas noches, Rarity-.

Ambas-Hasta mañana- y se alejaron para que yo pudiera comer y bañarme. La comida, el baño y la ropa estaban increíble, pero una cuestión se hace evidente, mi futuro. Me pongo los auriculares para oír un par de canciones:

Bueno… son muchos los obstáculos que vemos en el camino puertas que se abren y se cierran en tu cara sin ninguna explicación  
gente que te da la mano y de la noche a la mañana te dan la espalda dejando heridas que parecen no tener sanidad  
personas que se disfrazan de ovejas y terminan siendo lobos caminos con barreras con muros son caminos obscuros que parecen no tener salida son situaciones que te llevan a punto de la desesperación donde sientes frustración y quieres rendirte donde llegas al punto donde quieres dejarlo todo y enganchar los guantes para salir corriendo

Ahí es donde viene esa voz que te engaña y busca hacerte olvidar todo lo que has recorrido disiento te que tu tiempo está perdido que te rindas no vale la pena seguir luchándote esa voz que solo busca ponerte límites.  
Pero ahí es el momento de la calma donde te das cuenta que no todo el camino ha sido malo que aunque parezca una calle sin salida realmente solo ha sido un desvío temporero  
ahí es donde se encuentra esa mano que te da aliento la mano del que nunca falla el que es 100% por ciento fiel y aunque el mundo entero te traicione él nunca te traicionaría  
donde escucha la voz que te dice que es suya la venganza y te dice que no te preocupes que el te devolverá todo lo que te han quitado  
que te hace entender que todo es parte del proceso que es necesario que todo esto ocurra  
que te dice que te fíes en el y no en los hombres una voz que te consuela una voz que conoce tu corazón y todo lo que en el está escondido  
que te dice que tú puedes que el te dará la fortaleza que te dice que seas diferente que te motives a mantener la diferencia que te dice que no temas porque al final junto con el vas a seguir rompiendo los limites...

(Intro, Rompiendo los Límites, Triple Seven)

Paso a otra canción.

Empezó la carrera, ahora si... funky town  
no importa lo que pase, no te quites  
Sigue corriendo, tú puedes 

CORO

Síguelo no te pares síguelo  
Aunque resbales síguelo  
Sacúdete y síguelo  
Sigue corriendo síguelo  
Tu puedes socio síguelo  
No te detengas síguelo  
Sigue adelante síguelo  
Levántate y síguelo (2X)

Muchas veces eh querido rendirme  
Y dejarlo todo  
Me han traicionado  
Mil veces me han ensuciado con lodo  
Gente ah marcado mi vida  
He tenido desilusiones  
Muchos me han dado la espalda  
En diferente ocasiones  
Pero eh aprendido una cosa  
Durante esta carrera  
Yo puedo tener victoria  
Aunque me pongan barreras  
Yo simplemente camino  
Bien concentrado en mí asunto  
Sigo mirando la meta  
Bien enfocado en el punto  
Serenillo tranquilillo  
Yo le doy guerra cuando me arrodillo  
Si ha ti te tiran con piedra y ladrillo  
Quédate en baja humilde y sencillo

CORO

Pero síguelo  
Síguelo no te pares síguelo  
Aunque resbales síguelo  
Sacúdete y síguelo  
Sigue corriendo síguelo  
Tu puedes socio síguelo  
No te detengas síguelo  
Sigue adelante síguelo  
Levántate y síguelo (2X)

Sigue mirando el camino  
No desenfoques tu mente  
No escuches voces extrañas  
Ni lo que dice la gente

Aunque parezca difícil  
Tienes que ser consistente  
Sigue adelante sin pausa  
Porque esto es para valientes  
Se que el camino es difícil y  
a veces un poco oscuro  
Pero camina pa´lante  
Con paso firme y seguro  
Aunque levanten murallas  
Y se levanten los muros  
Socio sigue corriendo  
Y no te detengas  
Y corre más duro  
Muchos quieren que  
Tu pares lo que haces pero  
Sí-gue-lo  
Quieren llenar tu mente  
Con loqueras pero  
Si-gue-lo  
Tú sabes quien  
Es el que te acompaña así que  
Si-gue-lo  
No dejes que la duda  
Te detenga ya te dije 

CORO

Síguelo no te pares síguelo  
Aunque resbales síguelo  
Sacúdete y síguelo  
Sigue corriendo síguelo  
Tu puedes socio síguelo  
No te detengas síguelo  
Sigue adelante síguelo  
Levántate y síguelo (2X)

Serenillo tranquilillo  
Yo le doy cuando me arrodillo  
Si ha ti te tiran con piedra y ladrillo  
Quédate en baja humilde y sencillo (2x)

CORO

Pero síguelo  
Síguelo no te pares síguelo  
Aunque resbales síguelo  
Sacúdete y síguelo  
Sigue corriendo síguelo  
Tu puedes socio síguelo  
No te detengas síguelo  
Sigue adelante síguelo  
Levántate y síguelo (2X)

Aunque estés cansado y cogiendo  
Sigue a delante  
Pues aunque sea poco a poco  
Te estarás acercando a la meta  
Cuando no puedas correr camina  
Cuando no puedas caminar usa un bastón  
Pero no te detengas  
Contempla la meta sin mirar

Que difícil es alcanzarla  
No te des por vencido  
Porque si Dios te dio la vida  
Es porque sabe que tú puedes con ella  
SÍGUELO

( Siguelo, Acesso Total Tour Edition, Funky)

Luego de las canciones, me dispongo a orar y dormir, un nuevo día se avecina y cada día trae su afán.

**Queridos lectores, espero que hayan podido disfrutar de la entrega, me atrasé un poco y me dejé llevar, pero lo cierto es que pronto voy a volver a la UBA y tardaré en publicar. Pero les agradezco por tomarse la molestia de leer mi fic. Buena semana a todos Y no olviden los comentarios.**


	8. Chapter 8

**My little pony: **_**Homo sapiens sapiens**_

**-comentarios-.**

_**Pensamientos**_

**Nueva entrega, nuevas aventuras. Buena leída.**

**Capitulo 7: Entrevista con el destino.**

Me desperté sintiendo el calor de las frazadas y la suavidad de las sábanas, para mi fortuna eran de un tamaño aproximado al de Celestia (1.70 m. cuando yo mido 1.83 m.), apago la causa de mi despertar, las alarmas de mis 2 celulares y el reloj sincronizadas para asegurarme no pasarme de sueño. Una costumbre para aprovechar más horas de estudios universitarios, ahora echa un recuerdo de la vida que nunca volveré a tener. Me levanto y camino descalzo hasta que llego cabizbajo y tanteando al baño, me lavo la cara, los dientes.

Nahuel_^^Bueno al menos los baños son algo parecidos, canillas, inodoro empotrado y asegurado con mochila, espejo algo bajo, menos mal que no soy de mirarme mucho .Un momento, ¿a donde van las cloacas?, espero que al mar, no quiero tener cólera o algo así^^._Vuelvo a mi cama para ponerme mis zapatillas y salir a desayunar algo-Aaaahhhhh(bostezo) espero que haya alguien levantado a las 6.20 am-agarro mis celulares y reloj y salgo. Camino por los pasillos buscando la cocina para poder tomar un café y despertarme, ya que sin mi café soy un zombie.

-Ey, Nahuel-escucho mi nombre y volteo.-Soy yo, Sun Flower, ¿Qué haces por acá?-.

Nahuel-Estoy buscando la cocina, quiero un café-dije con mi voz somnolienta.

SF-Entonces caminá para el otro lado, acabamos de servir el desayuno en el comedor y tus amigas ya están allí-.

Nahuel-Listoo- comienzo a caminar hasta que veo a unos guardias diurnos a la entrada del comedor, ellos me saludan como todo militar y yo contesto igual.-Descansen, soldados-ellos bajan sus cascos-¿Están las princesas y las demás ponys adentro?-.

Guardia diurno 1-Si, señor-respondió el equino de crin verde oscura y pelo azul Francia-.

Guardia diurno 2-Ellas acaban de llegar, señor-su pelo era blanco con manchas grises y su crin de color negra.

Nahuel-Perfecto-avanzo para abrir las puertas y el olor a café me inunda, siento mi estómago agitarse y mi boca ``transpirar´´_^^café, rico, mmhhmm, ah y las chicas y el café y más café^^-_buenos días-saludo a todos con un rápido beso en los cachetes dando así una vuelta a la mesa y me siento al lado de la princesa Luna, junto a mí Fluttershy y a su lado RD, más lejos Pinkie, delante mío Twilight y a su lado Spike; Rarity y AJ estaban más alejadas y las princesas se ubicaban en la cabeza de la mesa. Todas mudas y sorprendidas por mi saludo.

AJ-¿Qué fue eso, terroncito?-dijo masajeándose la mejilla.

Nahuel-Fue un saludo, los argentinos somos cariñosos, así decimos buenos días-me preparo para agarrar la elegante cafetera.

Pinkie-¿Así saludas a todos?-habló sorprendida.

Nahuel-Si tengo confianza, sí-agarro la cafetera y acerco una taza.

Twilight-Pero deberías mostrar más respeto por las princesas-sentenció.

Rarity-Entiendo que sea una costumbre, pero Twilight tiene razón-

Nahuel-¿Eh? ¿También saludé así a las princesas?, perdón, todavía estoy dormido, no despierto del todo hasta que tomo mi café-sirvo en la taza.

Spike-¡¿Qué?!¡¿No te diste cuenta de lo que hiciste?!-me decía atragantándose de joyas.

Rarity-Spiky Waicky, un caballero no debe hablar con la boca llena-creo que escuché el ruido de puñales en el corazón del dragón.

Twilight-Siempre le digo lo mismo, pero nunca me hace caso-

Nahuel_^^Pobre vago, ¿Falta alguien más para darle el golpe de gracia?^^_

Spike-¡Pero hablábamos de Nahuel!-

Nahuel_^^Hijo de la…^^_

Rarity-Es cierto, cariño, debes ser más considerado; ¿Quieres estar en un calabozo?-.

Nahuel-No-mi voz se oyó seca_^^al diablo con todos, yo quiero tomar mi café^^ _mi reacción al dar el primer sorbo fue inmediata-

Oh, glorias de las glorias, bienvenida sea tal infusión cuyo inmediato despertar trae a mi cerebro, la luz de un nuevo día se hace visible ante mis ojos.

Cuándo recupero la cordura de lo que había dicho, observo cómo caen las mandíbulas de todos en esa sala, debería sorprenderme el hecho de que la de Pinkie llegue hasta el suelo, pero sólo muestro una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Nahuel-¿Qué?-dije para que vuelvan a sus ``cabales´´.-Nunca escucharon a nadie decir tantas giladas en un momento de inspiración-.

AJ-Hahaha, tienes alma de poeta loco ¿sabías?-dijo riendo a más no poder.

Nahuel-Meh, todos tenemos algo de locos, y ahora que lo recuerdo, vos intentaste cosechar toda la granja sola-.

Twilight-Si, pero ella no le habla a las cosas-se le podía oir su burlona risa.

Nahuel-Cof, cof, Bloomberg, cof, cof, Smarty Pants -las callé a las dos, y luego de mi segundo trago de café reacciono a lo que me dijeron- perdonen princesas, las chicas tienen razón, debería prestar más atención-.

Celestia-No te preocupes por eso, Nahuel-dijo con una risita, pero su cara cambió a una más seria-mi hermana me comunicó mediante telequinesia que no pudo ayudarte en el mundo de los sueños, de hecho no pudo entrar a tu mente, la puerta de tus sueños no se abría para ella y cuándo intentó forzarla un campo de fuerza apareció-. El comentario alarmó a todos y yo me puse pensativo.

Nahuel-Lo único que se me ocurre es la protección que Dios me da todos los días, es eso o la princesa Luna se está oxidando hahaha.-cambio mi tono de voz a uno mas serio y luego pienso lo que voy a decir- Pero en serio, agradezco su preocupación, princesa; es mejor así, los humanos vemos eso como espionaje y de paso no se asusta con las cosas que hay en mi mente-Luna asintió para sorpresa de todos y seguimos desayunando. _^^ ¿Qué raro?, aún hay lugar para uno más, pero a RD y Fluttershy no les molesta estar lejos. Debe ser por Luna, el que quiera ver mis sueños me pone nervioso. Gracias a Dios que no pudo^^_

DB-Siempre apareces con algo nuevo ¿Eh, chico?-

Nahuel-Muchachos, no los ví, ahora voy a saludarlos-

IB-Pero de casco, como todo macho-cortante como de costumbre.

Nahuel-En mi mundo los machos también se saludan con un beso, es para decir cercanos o iguales, pero si querés un saludo de mano, yo no tengo problema-los saludo y vuelvo a la mesa.

AJ-¿No vas a comer huevos o frituras de manzana, terroncito?-

Nahuel-No gracias, los argentinos no somos de comer cosas pesadas en el desayuno-continuo con mi café, no se cómo pero hago ruido al tragar.

Rarity-Nahuel, sé un poco más educado-bufó, la ignoré. Me pica la nuca y me rasco.-No te rasques, es de mala educación-mi desayuno con un pie de cereza importa más. Le doy una mordida grande a mi pie-No comas tan rápido- dijo y eso fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

Nahuel-¡¿Vas a dejarme desayunar tranquilo?!-respondí molesto.

Spyke-¡No le alces la voz!-reaccionó.

Nahuel-Perdón vago, perdón Rarity, es que me recordaste a mi hermana Erika, siempre peleábamos por eso-dije cabizbajo y un silencio incómodo se hizo-pero cambiando de tema-volteo a Celestia-Con todo respeto, eh, ¿Cómo lo digo? ¿Princesa Celestia, su cuerno es de hueso? lo pregunto por que la ultima vez tenía miedo de estornudar y matarme con su cuerno-ella expresó una leve sonrisa.

Celestia-Yo pensaba lo mismo en esa ocasión-

Nahuel-¿También pensó que se lastimaría con su cuerno?-la sala se llenó de risas que fueron opacadas por el sonar de un gran reloj.

Fluttershy-¿Pa…parecen que ya son las 8?-

Rarity-¡¿Ya?!-dejó escapar un ligero sobresalto para luego recuperar su antiguo porte-. Tengo que arreglarme para estar presentable ante las cámaras e igualmente Uds. chicas, aunque no haya traído mi vestuario, no significa que no podemos estar presentables-. Las mane 6 comienzan a levantarse de la mesa para ``estar presentables´´, las princesas igual, debe ser por los últimos detalles a organizar, lo que deja a Spike y a mí con toda la comida.

Ambos-¡Al ataque!- nos sorprendimos y reímos, pero cuándo hicimos el primer movimiento, todo el servicio doméstico apareció levantando las cosas en un flash, lo que nos dejó helados al ver tales manjares desaparecer. Entonces comenzamos a caminar para hacer algo de tiempo.

Nahuel-¿Spike, me escuchaste cantar ayer?-dije en un susurro.

Spike-Si, esa canción era triste y daba la sensación de soledad-

Nahuel-Si, se llama ``Luna Tucumana´´ la escribió un hombre cuyo pseudónimo era Atahualpa Yupanqui, fue la primera zamba que aprendí y la cantaba con mi hermana Erika, luego ella y yo dejamos de estudiar por razones económicas y cuándo mi hermana menor Florencia eligió un camino para su vida, eligió el mismo que Erika y yo habíamos abandonado. Irónico ¿no?-caminamos un rato más en silencio hasta que se hicieron las 9.00 am. Volvimos en silencio a mi pieza para poder agarrar mi mochila, ya que no me iba a presentar ante todos sin ella y nos encontramos con Kibitz.

Kibitz-Que bueno que los encuentro, debemos repasar algunos detalles de su presentació el papel con el discurso que van a pronunciar las princesas.

Nahuel-A ver, balcón… formación… presentación… ¡ah, acá está!… ``Es de mi total agrado presentarles a un nuevo visitante en nuestros dominios´´…Ahí salgo, perfecto-dije meditando en la hoja de papel y entrando por mi mochila, pero me distraigo en mis pensamientos y el tiempo avanzó hasta ser las 9.45; entonces corro para el bacón con Spike como mi guía.

Celestia-Es de mi to…-se la escuchaba decir.

Spike- Fiú, llegamos justo a tiempo- suspiró secándose la transpiración de la frente con el dorso de la mano.

Celestia-…dominios…-acabada las palabras salgo a la vista de todos.

Nahuel-Hola a todos-puedo ver varios ponys con ojos de asombros y a SS e IB abajo del balcón-mi nombre es Mariano Nahuel Vera y soy….

-¡UN…HUMANO!-veo moverse a varios ponys siendo empujados al suelo por una fuerza misteriosa de color verde agua.

Nahuel-¡Aahhh, Silver Spear, Iron Blade, paren a Lyra Hearstrings!-dije en un grito.

LH-¿Eh? ¿Me conoces? Wiii un humano me conoce-decía saltando frente a los guardaespaldas reales.

Nahuel-Si, Lyra, te conozco, algo; Mira estoy seguro que debés tener miles de preguntas, pero si volvés a tu lugar y escuchas con atención vas a poder corroborar varias de tus teorías. Ah, por cierto, ¿Cómo agarras las cosas?-ella me muestra la parte inferior de su pata para dejarme ver una zona con pequeñas espinas en la parte posterior, volteo para ver a las ponys que están a mi espalda y ellas me muestran lo mismo-wow, un misterio del fandom resuelto-me ubico entre las , como de seguro ya se enteraron soy un humano y conozco a Lyra pero de vista, de hecho conozco varias cosas de Equestria por el motivo de que ésta realidad es perpendicular a la mía, varios humanos veían lo que pasaba acá cómo una ficción, una fantasía que se observa de la misma manera que se lee una historia-.

-Corresponsal de Canterlot, ¿Cómo es que los humanos podían vernos?-

Nahuel-Usábamos un aparato llamado televisión que mostraba varias imágenes de ésta realidad, pero se centraban en las portadoras. Mi teoría es que en algún lugar del espacio ésta realidad se conectaba a los escritores-.

-Lucero de Manehathan, ¿Qué comen los humanos?-

Nahuel-Carne…-

Público-¡Aaaahhhhhh, nos va a comer a todos!….-

Grifo periodista-Oigan, si eso fuera lo que quiere, ya lo hubiera hecho, ¿verdad?-.

Nahuel-Es cierto, prometí que no lastimaría a ningún pony, ser inteligente o mascota, pero los humanos también podemos comer frutas y vegetales, legumbres, dulces, frutas secas, huevos, lácteos.

-El alba de CloudsDale ¿Cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz en la cara?-giro mi cara para dejar ver mi marca de lucha y no levantar sospecha de la marca en mi frente.

Nahuel-Peleé contra una mantícora que buscaba una revancha en Everfree-dije cruzándome de brazos y con orgullo.

-¿Y ganaste?-me pregunta el mismo periodista.

Nahuel-Nooo, perdí y ahora soy un fantasma-dije con ironía.

-¡Aaahhh, un fantasma!-dijo alarmado y se escuchó un facepalm de mi parte.

Nahuel-No, pescado, yo gané.-

-Amanecer de Grifonia, ¿Por qué buscaba una revancha y por qué estabas en un bosque muy peligroso?-

Nahuel-Bueno, ahí aparecí la primera vez- comencé a contarles toda mi experiencia en el bosque con esa mantícora, la primera y la segunda. Volteo mi cara de nuevo-Así la próxima vez que me rasguñen puedo contar con que mis anteojos protegerán 0.01 cm de mi cara-.

Todos-Hahaha-.

AJ-Un momento, compañero, nos debes la escapatoria de la hidra-aseveró dando un paso al frente.

Nahuel-Bueno, no podía spoilearles, es decir, adelantarles una lección de vida, si no, no hubieran conocido a Zakora ni a la ``linda´´ flor azul, pequeña Apple. Ha, pequeña Apple, lindo meme-rematé para confusión de todos.

Celestia-Discúlpame, pero ¿Qué es un meme?-

Nahuel-Un meme es una situación divertida o un ``que tal sí´´, lástima que no pueda mostrárselos-.

Twilight-Puedes proyectar la imagen si te arrojo con un rayo de magia cada vez que lo pidas-.

Nahuel-¿Dolerá?-mostré preocupación y ella me tranquilizó moviendo la doky loky- y ella dispara su rayo a mi cabeza dejando ver el meme. **( art/Applejack-S-Poison-Joke-Adventure-Part-1-By-He-437325583) **

RD-Hahaha, esa es una buena idea-dijo señalando el holograma.

Rarity-Oh, cariño, te verías tan adorable-fantaseaba con las posibilidades.

Pinkie-Hihihi, voy a buscarlas-comenzaba a irse.

AJ-¡Mira lo que hiciste, tonto!-

Fluttershy-Yo…yo no quiero ser…Flutterchico-.

Nahuel-Todas tranquilícense, ahora que ya pasaron el asunto con la Poison Joke, puedo contarles el cómo escape de la hidra-comienzo a contarles mi muerte segura con los brotes de dicha flor.-Gracias a Dios y a Zakora, la cebra, pude vivir otro día más, ahora veamos un meme del primer contacto de la cebra con la planta-. **( art/How-zecora-know-about-the-poison-joke-e7d190-3-438690367)**

-Pequeña y linda me veo, ya de eso ha pasado tiempo-se escuchó entre los ponys.

Nahuel-Hey, chicos, miren es mi amiga Zakora, la cebra; ¿Cómo te enteraste de ésto?-.

Zecora- Zecora, mi nombre es, por favor dilo bien-.

Twilight-Ella tiene razón, ¿Por qué le decís así?-.

Nahuel-Es un juego de palabras, en mi mundo, la gente de cultura similar, le decían a las cebras zakoras, entonces llamándola Zakora, la cebra…-

Twilight-Dices cebra dos veces pero de distinta forma, astuto-.

Nahuel-Gracias, pero creo que voy a llamarla por su nombre-volteé para decírselo a mi mejor contacto en el bosque-, me salvaste y es lo mínimo que puedo hacer-ella se limitaba a sonreírme-y volviendo a tu visita…-

Zecora-Una perturbación en el equilibrio se notaba y sólo una criatura podía provocarla, caminar por el bosque peligroso resulta ser, pero volver a tu mundo debes vol…- dijo de la manera más tranquila para ser interrumpida.

Nahuel-Ya no puedo, no hay planeta al que volver, mi mundo explotó-dije en tono serio y firme, la noticia sorprendió a todos incluso a las princesas por cómo lo dije.

Zecora-Tristes noticias son, yo te ofrez…-

Nahuel-No tenés que pedir perdón, no sabías nada-

-Pero parece que la noticia no te afecta-dijo un terrestre amarillo de color RGB 255/ 217/ 15 de crin canosa enrulada y su marca de flanco era una pluma con un anotador.

Nahuel-Lo hace, me duele una bocha y… -.

-No lo aparentas-dijo secamente.

Nahuel-Ya lloré ayer por la perdida de todo mi mundo-.

-Entonces no debiste de quererlos mucho si los lloraste un día solo-arremetió.

Nahuel-Dios, dame paciencia porque si me da fuerzas, lo mato-dije apoyándome en el borde mientras me apretaba el cuero del medio de mis ojos.

-Tal vez, hasta ya los olvidaste- murmuró.

Nahuel-Listo, es todo-puse mi pie derecho en el balcón y con todas mis fuerzas salté hacia el pony- ¡Ésto es lo que querías!- cayendo justo delante de él y aterrizando con mis piernas y brazos en contacto con el suelo-ésto es lo que querías-lo abrazo y él derrama sus lágrimas-¿Quiénes eran?-dije en un susurro.

-Mi esposa y mi hija-dijo con una voz temblorosa, lo que hizo que yo humedezca mis ojos-fue un alud de barro que sacudió nuestra cabaña y yo no estaba con ellas, ¡yo debí estar con ellas!-.

Nahuel-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Kent Brockman-.

Nahuel-La muerte puede separarnos de nuestros seres queridos, pero no puede hacer que los olvidemos, el dolor que sientes es normal, pero se irá transformando con el tiempo en parte de ti, no luches contra él, úsalo para determinar las prioridades de tu vida, sigue tu camino y avanza como ellas quisieran que lo hagas. Ah, y no olvides reír, siempre hace bien reír-lo suelto y vuelvo al balcón, pero subiendo por el frente.

Fluttershy-¿Cómo…?-

Nahuel-Un corazón lastimado reconoce a otro-me sequé las lágrimas.- ¿Otra pregunta?-un pegaso blanco de crin corta y rubia, ojos rojos y alas diminutas levantaba su pata-pregunta lo que quieras-se lleva una pata a la boca y se aclara la garganta.

-¡AAAAAAAGGGGGG!¡AAAHHH!¡AAGG! ¡AAAAAHHHH!-

Nahuel-Claro, viejo, te entiendo-afirmé cruzándome de brazos y con mis ojos cerrados en actitud arrogante en ese momento RD se me acerca volando.

RD-¿Le entendiste?-se sorprendió y más aún cuando asentí con la cabeza-bueno ¿Y qué dijo?-.

Nahuel-Él dijo- respiro profundo-¡AAAAAAAGGGGGG!¡AAAHHH!¡AAGG! ¡AAAAAHHHH!-.

Todos menos Dash-Hahaha-.

Nahuel-Perdón viejo, pero ni idea de lo que dijiste-.

Bulk Biceps-¡ ¿TRABAJABAS O ESTUDIABAS?!

Nahuel-Estudiaba para ser paleontólogo, un paleontólogo es un científico que analiza los rastros de vida antigua en las rocas sedimentarias; Twilight, ¿Podrías…?-recibo el impacto-Muy bien ponys, esta es una imagen de un _Herrerasaurus ischigualestis_, un depredador del periodo Triásico, estoy hablando de más o menos 250 a 200 millones de años atrás desde lo que se considera la actualidad, es decir el año 2014**…-(NA:**** art/Herrerasaurus-ischigualestis-438710724?q=gallery%3ANAH223445566%2F48399473&qo=14)**

Pinkie-Fiuuuu-silbido-sí que era viejo, incluso más que las princesas-.

Todos-¡PINKIE!¡NO SEAS IRRESPETUOSA!-

Nahuel-¡LOS DINOSAURIOS NO VIVIAN TANTO!-llamé la atención por mi respuesta-digo, digo, mejor continuo, poseían una mandíbula con doble articulación, brazos largos con garras para atrapar su comida. Fue descubierto en el Valle de la Luna, San Juan, Argentina.

En el periodo Jurásico de la Patagonia, los depredadores eran los terópodos _Piatnizkysaurus floresii__, _los cuales medían alrededor d de larg de alto, por lo menos eso se pudo inferir de esqueletos juveniles e incompletos. Cuando se encontraron con dientes de mayor tamaño, se llegó a la conclusión de que los adultos sobrepasaban las medidas anteriores. **(NA: art/Piatnizkysaurus-floresii-438717599)** El último periodo del reinado de los dinosaurios es marcado por su dominio y extinción a manos de un asteroide, el período Cretácico va desde los 135 hasta los 65 millones de años y los terópodos de mi país son los más raros uno es el _Carnotaurus sastrei_caracterizado por sus cuernos sobre su cabeza y una mandíbula de cristal; era un completo misterio el saber cómo cazaba, por que su mandíbula era muy débil para una embestida. **(NA:**** art/Carnotaurus-Sastrei-2-438721516)**

Otra especie local era el _Megaraptor namunhuaiquii_, se destacaba por ser un cazador grupal que poseía una enorme garra curva de 42 cm en los pulgares; un cazador rápido y ágil.

**(NA:**** art/Megaraptor-namunhuaiquii-2-438732103)**

Finalmente el depredador máximo de mis lares, el _Giganotosaurus carolinii_, una mole peligrosa tanto en solitario como en grupo, su cráneo medía tanto como yo, sus dientes eran cuchillos de 20 cm, su largo total era alrededor de 13.5 m y su altura hasta la cabeza eran de 9 m. **(NA:** ** art/Giganotosaurus-carolinii-2-438736596) **

Era superado en pocos m. de altura por el _Spinosaurus_, un carnívoro de otro continente, su cráneo era similar a un cocodrilo, por lo tanto podía comer presas similares a las de un cocodrilo, sus brazos largos eran similares al del _Megarraptor. _Su apariencia era más estilizada y liviana que el _Giganotosaurus._ Un carnívoro que competía con éstos 2 era el _Tyrannosaurus Rex, _gozaba del título del carnosaurio más grande hasta que descubrieron al _Giganotosaurus. _**(NA: art/1-438735711)**

Se preguntaran por que el tamaño tan grande, bueno aquí está el _Argentinosaurus huinculensis, _presa del _Giganotosaurus_, medía 21 m de alto, la longitud máxima era de 40 m y su peso estaba cerca de las 100 toneladas, los paleontólogos dicen que el suelo temblaba con cada paso de éste argentino. **(NA:**** art/Argentinosaurus-huinculensis-438738074)**

La presa de los _Piatnizkysaurus_, podrían haber sido los saurópodos _Patagosaurus fariasi_ de 5 m. de altura y 14 m de largo, obvio que las crías eran el objetivo a proteger. **(NA:**** art/patagosaurus-fariasi-2-438745275)**

En el Triásico, las victimas eran los _Pisanosaurus_, herbívoros de 40 cm de alto, su boca se caracterizaba por tener bolsas musculares para guardar la comida. **(NA:**** art/Pisanosaurus-mertii-2-438775644)**

Esos eran los casos más resaltables en mi país, en el resto del mundo había otros ejemplos. Sin embargo, en mi mundo también hubo casos de insectos, aves, mamíferos, tiburones, cocodrilos y otros organismos muy grandes-cuando vuelvo a la realidad observo a los ponys y grifos con diferentes caras, asco, miedo, sorpresa, alivio de no tener cosas así y demás. **(NA: para saber el por que de las reacciones deben revisar mi deviant art, ¡no sean vagos!)** _^^Parece que voy a ser la salvación de los psicólogos de este mundo^^-_Aunque estudiaba mucho, si me comparo con Twilight es seguro que no llego ni a la Octavia parte hahaha-.

-¡YA TE OÍ, IDIOTA!-

-HAHAHA, la Octavia parte, nunca se me ocurrió-

-Vinyl. ¡No me estás ayudando!-

Nahuel-Perdón, Octavia, es que no me resistí a un chiste fááácil hahaha-.

Octavia-Eres un tonto de primera-ya me secaba las lágrimas.

Nahuel-No te enojes, es un chiste nada más. Wow, tus fanáticos tenían razón, sos bastante seria-.

Octavia-¿Tengo fans?-.

Nahuel-Claro que tenían fans, son la pareja dispareja, suponiendo que compartan la misma casa-.

Vinyl-Claro que lo hacemos, así ahorramos bits-.

Nahuel-¿Tan alto son los impuestos?-.

Celestia-No, pero la mayoría de los ponys comparten su casa con los amigos y la familia-susurró en mi oído derecho.

Nahuel-Aaaa- me cae la ficha (es decir que entendí), me giro para ver a Twilight y ella me entiende al instante.

**(NA: gallery/48399473 )**

-Octavia-Ahhh, que tierna que te hicieron, ¿Qué te pasó?-sonría satisfecha, Vinyl estaba pasmada y yo escuchaba atento.

Vinyl-Bueno, al menos no me dibujaron disfrazada de pescado-remató.

Nahuel-¡Vinyl!, era de camarón-.

Vinyl-Bueno, bueno, pero; Tavi ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso y enterrar mi nuevo amplificador?!-gemía casi en lágrimas.

Octavia-Bueno, si no me mantuvieras todas las noche despierta, no lo hubiera hecho…un momento-procesando, procesando- ¡eso nunca pasó!-y volteó hacia mí.

Nahuel-A mi no me mires, yo no tengo la culpa de que no diferencies la realidad de un chiste-dije.-

Vinyl-Tienen razón, ¡debo conseguir ese amplificador!-ojos con llamas de determinación.

Nahuel-No se peleen, ahora pienso uno gracioso y listo-pero el meme que traduje de Twilight y Spike aparece llamando la atención de los mencionados-Ups, mejor otro-.

Spike-¿Por qué? Yo quiero verlo y seguro que Twilight también lo quiere ver-dijo algo enojado.

Nahuel-¿Seguro, loco, ese es algo triste?-.

Spike-Seguro-chalenged accepted de su parte y se lo muestro.**(NA:**** art/FriendsForEver-ByRayhiros-d4borfr-traducc-437894859 )**

La triteza nos golpeó rápido.

Celestia-¿Nahuel, estás llorando?-.

Nahuel-Sí-pero unos quejidos de ahogo nos llaman la atención.

Rarity-Oh, Spikye Wackye, prométeme que nunca nos dejarás, snif-.

Spike-Aagh, agh-sacudía su mano.

Nahuel-¡Chicas, lo están ahogando!-y lo saco agarrándolo de su brazo, que movía para todos lados.-Te dije que era triste, ahora respirá profundo que yo tengo que seguir-.

-Saludo del amanecer, de Trotimghan ¿Cuáles son tus objetivos?

Nahuel-Ser la mejor versión de mi mismo, tengo un código:

Alerta: En lo relativo a cuerpo, mente y espíritu.

Limpio: En cuerpo, mente y palabra.

Honrado: No roba, miente ni engaña.

Valiente: A pesar de los peligros, las criticas y las amenazas.

Leal: A Dios, su familia y sus amigos.

Cortez: Es amable, bondadoso y solicito.

Obediente: A sus lideres y a aquellos en autoridad.

Espiritual: Lee la biblia, ora y testifica.

Un lema: Preparado: preparado para servir, para trabajar, jugar y todo lo bueno.

Una Promesa: Con la ayuda de Dios me esforzaré para servir a Dios y a mis semejantes, vivir según el código de los Exploradores del Rey y comportarme según la Consigna.

Y una consigna: Todas las cosas que queráis que los hombres hagan con vosotros, así hacer vosotros con ellos. Mateo 7:12-

Kent Brockman del Noticioso de Las Pegasus, ¿Qué vas a comer en este mundo?-.

Nahuel-Puedo hacer polenta con queso, ay no, eso tiene carne, bueno entonces empanadas, rayos, también son de carne, guiso de lentejas, tiene carne, lo tengo milane… ¡no otra vez!, ya sé pascualina de arroz, queso huevo y fiamb… ¡Rayos!-

Ken Brockman-¿Qué todos los humanos comían carne?-

Nahuel-No todos, pero los humanos deben comer carne, los argentinos tenemos asados, empanadas y guisos, los yanquis las hamburguesas, los alemanes salchichas de carne, los escoceses el hugis y los japoneses cualquier cosa que se mueva-.

RD-¿Hacías algún deporte?-

Nahuel-Jugaba a la pelota con mis amigos, cuando aparecían en forma sorpresiva con alguna reunión de la que yo no estaba enterado que se hacía en mi casa y en el verano hacía natación, no soy un Soarin de los Wonderbolts- me cruzo de brazos en pose orgullosa-pero estoy seguro que ahora mi velocidad es superior al de una piedra, haha, aauuu, ¡¿y eso por que?!-.

RD-Por compararte con los Wonderbolts-disgustada.

Nahuel-Bueno, bueno, ya en serio, por problemas de salud tengo que hacer natación para arreglar mi columna, está desviada por que antes de nacer me quedé sentado cruzado de brazos, podría decirse que nació un vago hahaha, ya en serio, arranqué a los 6 años y sé nadar los 4 estilos. A simple vista a AJ y Pinkie no podrían hacerlo-.

AJ-¿Y por qúe no?-sentí un desafío de su parte.

Nahuel-Por el hecho de que son ponys terrestres hahaha,-giro y veo otra vez a Dash con una mirada de ira y vuelvo la mirada al público.- Les estaba por decir que sé nadar los 4 estilos inclusive uno que podría fácilmente dominar Fluttershy-.

Fluttershy-¿En…en serio crees que… pueda hacerlo?-

Nahuel-Claro, es el estilo perfecto para vos, no debería haber problema en que domines el estilo de mariposa-me dediqué a sonreír y siento el redoble de platillos e inmediatamente supe quien lo hizo-gracias Pinkie.

Pinkie-De nada-.

Nahuel-Pero en serio, si trabajás duro o como yo digo, le pones ``garra´´, no va a haber problemas. Mirá bien como se mueven mis brazos, ¿Eh, podrían retroceder un momento?- lo hacen y yo hago el movimiento de brazada de crowl con ambos brazos al mismo tiempo-¿ves? Y mientras hacés el movimiento de brazos, movés las piernas al mismo tiempo en forma ondulante y vertical. Es un estilo que requiere de mucho esfuerzo físico-.

Twilight-¿Pero no pareces ser un deportista?-.

Nahuel-Es cierto que no soy un deportista``nato´´haha-esquivo la mirada de Dash- pero aun así disfruto de la cortina de burbujas del impacto de las brazadas y de las que se quedan en mi piel como si fuera una araña buceadora, la entrada de luz en forma de rayos y su incidencia en mi piel, que me deja ``manchas´´ como si fuera un tigre de luz. Es un estilo peligroso en espacios cerrados-.

Fluttershy-¿Por…por qué…es…peligroso?-susurró.

Nahuel-Por que se necesita espacio para abrir los brazos y una vez que te cansas, apenas los moves fuera del agua, lo que es un golpe seguro para alguien que viene por el carril contrario, pero no te preocupes, si te cansás, lo dejas y ya-da un suspiro de alivio.

Lyra-¿Yo… tenía fans?-dijo haciendo carita triste.

Nahuel-Claro que sí, mirá éste fotomontaje, lo llamo ``lyrapesos´´

**(NA:**** art/Lyrapesos-439090555?ga_submit_new=10%253A1394312474 )**

AJ-Es casi del mismo color-comentaba asombrada.

Nahuel-Si, si yo le tendría que dar un valor, diría que con 5 Lyrapesos podés comprar 5 bon bons, hahaha-vuelvo a escuchar el redoble.

AJ-¡Nahuel!-dijo golpeando el piso.

Nahuel-Perdón, Lyra, creo que se me fue la mano, hahaha-.

Celestia-Nahuel-solemnemente.

Nahuel-Es un chiste nada más, sólo me río con ella, no de ella. ¿Todo bien Lyra?-ella asiente con una sonrisa-eh, Lyra, la señal de que todo está bien es levantando el pulgar, hahaha-volteo a Celestia-con ella. ¡Aaauuu!-la causa, Dash.

RD-Con cada chiste estúpido que hagas, vas a recibir un golpe-.

Nahuel-Ok, ya entendí,-me dirijo al publico-¿alguien tiene un casco?-me responde Kent.

KB-Siii, yo tengo 4, hahaha-.

Nahuel-Hahaha, la ví venir, pero aún así es muy buena, yo…aaaauuu-me quejé con mi voz algo enojada-¿Y´hora?-

RD-Por contagiarlo, nada cool, viejo-

Nahuel-La primera vez que nos vimos dijiste que era cool, ahora que no lo soy, aarrgh-bufido mirando al cielo-la mujer de la especie, de cualquier especie, ¿Quién las entiende?-y siento un gran golpe en mi espalda.-Aaaahhh, ésa me la busqué-dije desde el suelo-; Chicas, ¿todo bien?-.

Mane 6 y las princesas-si, todo bien-.

Nahuel-Twi-dije desde el suelo.

Twilight-Cómo sea- dijo disparándome sin voltear a verme y se proyecta la imagen de un hombre amarillo y calvo con camisa blanca y pantalones azules.

-Cuando una mujer dice que todo está bien, significa que nada está bien, cuándo una mujer dice que TODO está bien, significa que NADA está bien y si una mujer dice que algo no es gracioso, será mejor que no te rías-me río por el recuerdo y al ver a todos lo ``hombres´´tomando nota-hahaha-.

AJ-No es gracioso, Nahuel-.

Nahuel-Hahaha-.

AJ-¡Nahuel, deja de reírte!-no puedo contenerme, cuando me dicen que no me ría, me río más fuerte.

Nahuel-Hahaha-pero un brillo azul me saca del trance, me habían convertido en un pony terrestre, pelaje naranja claro con varios lunares marrones, mi crin de color negro con algunos mechones colorados que con el sol brillan de color cobre y mi marca era el cráneo de un terópodos carnívoro (como los que mostré antes con un globo) hahaha de color negro-¡Nooo, mis pulgares, mis preciosos pulgares!-volteo y veo de reojo a la princesa Luna con una sonrisa disimulada. .

Twilight-No voy a cambiarte-sentí mi cara caerse al piso, nunca sufrí una cortada de rostro tan grande.

Nahue-¡No te voy a pedir eso! ¡Necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a la Gran y Poderosa Trixie! Sólo ella sabe cómo revertir el hechizo-dije fuerte y claro.

Pinkie-¡¿Nani?!-

Rarity-¡Nahuel, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!Esa yegua es una mentirosa-.

Nahuel-Si, pero es la única que puede devolverme a mi forma normal, ya que realizar 2 veces el mismo hechizo es demasiado para la princesa Luna, y aunque por azar lo logre, Luna estaría cansada por varios días; de hecho si hubiera una escala de poder, Luna sería el escalón más básico-le dije esto en su cara, mostrándome satisfecho por mis insultos, ella lo percibió e hizo brillar su cuerno.

**FLAAAM**

-¡Sí, volví!, gracias princesa Luna-sonreí victorioso mientras Celestia soltaba una ligera risita.

Twilight-¡Dijiste que no engañarías!-gritó.

Nahuel-Y no lo hice, el plan era insultarla, pero no esperaba esa reacción. Sinceramente creí que estaría así un tiempo hasta que Luna se aburriera-.

Luna-Gil- apenas se la escuchó por su angina.

Nahuel-Hahaha, unos minutos y ya se te pegó un par de mis palabras. Pero pasando a un asunto más importante-giro-sentí un par de garras en mi espalda-.

Spike-Te lo merecías por insultar a mis amigas-dijo ignorándome.

Nahuel-Pollerudo-

Spike-¿Qué significa eso?-

Nahuel-Significa que te escondes bajo las polleras de las chicas por protección-las chicas iba a ayudarlo, pero ambos las paramos con nuestras palmas.

Spike-Idiota-

Nahuel-Gil-

Spike-Imbécil-

Nahuel-Pescado-las miradas se intensificaron y yo volví a hablar-¿Conoces un café cerca?-

Spike-La Torre de Canterlot es muy bueno y está a 200 m.-

Nahuel-Perfecto, vos invitas-

Spike-¿Qué? ¡Pero si vos querés ir!

Nahuel-Si, pero estoy seco, además ¿Qué querés que le diga al mozo?-aclaro mi garganta para simular la situación-eh, disculpe, ¿Acepta como pago plata papel de un país extranjero, de una dimensión lejana y de un mundo que ya no existe?, ah, y se me olvidaban ningún banco respalda mi moneda. La patada que nos van a dar va a ser tan grande que nos pondría en orbita y seríamos conocidos como S.E.B.I.(Sujetos Estafadores Bien Identificados)-nuestra reunión fue interrumpida por Fluttershy.

Fluttershy-Em, Nahuel…me preguntaba si…quisieras…si no es mucha molestia…volver a las preguntas de los reporteros-aunque hice un profundo silencio apenas podía escucharla.

Nahuel-¿Reporteros?-dije en voz alta-ahh cierto, lo olvidé-me paro rápido.

-El económico de Canterlot, ¿Creés que si aumentamos…?-lo interrumpo.

Nahuel-Disculpame, pero no tengo ningún ``interés´´, haha, en la economía local, no quise interrumpirte así, pero si seguías con esa pregunta me ``iva´´ a dormir, hahaha-.

RD-¡Nahuel, te lo advertí!-va directo a mi cabeza y la esquivo.

Nahuel-¡¿Qué canijos te pasa conmigo?!-

RD-¡TE PASAS DE LA RAYA!¡NO TE DIMOS ESA CONFIANZA!-el grito me cayó como un baldazo de agua fría, pongo una cara seria y sin emociones como la de Mei (novia del principe Zuko) ante las palabras.

Nahuel_^^Tiene razón, me dejé llevar por mi ataque de fanboy, una amistad tarda años en formarse y ellas aún no saben nada de mí. Estuvieron en mis malos momentos por lástima y amabilidad^^-_Entiendo, srtas. Portadoras y princesas, nuevamente les pido perdón por mis errores-.

-Verdad oculta, hay varios puntos que dejaste inconclusos como por ej. el hecho de que una mantícora te rasguño la espalda, ¿No deberías estar sucio y con tu traje roto?-

Nahuel-Así es, pero los gemelos Orange y la srta. Rarity hicieron nuevas ropas para mí-serio.

-Afirmaste saber de la existencia de la cebra y esa rara flor antes que las portadoras, pero no quisiste ``spoilearles´´ ¿Sabés de otros eventos futuros?-

Nahuel-Si, pero les pediría que eso no lo publiquen, no quiero ser acosado para que les diga cuando van a morir, si va a llover mañana o cosas así-.

-según los rumores, peleaste y venciste a una docena de guardias, ¿Qué tanto de eso es verdad?-

Nahuel-Los rumores no sirven para descubrir la verdad oculta-sonrisa irónica-. Viejo, no voy a mentirte-lo ignoro-; siguiente pregunta-.

Lyra-¿Por qué no respondes la pregunta anterior?-

Nahuel-¡Lyra!-facepalm-¡se supones que me ibas a salvar!-vuelvo a la figura encapuchada que acaparó la rueda de prensa- No vencí a 12 guardias, eso era un malentendido.-

-La cicatriz de tu fren…-

Celestia-La marca del humano en su frente y en sus brazos son marcas del compromiso que ha tomado para nuestra soberanía, tales marcas fueron producidas al detener un golpe de fuerzas desconocidas que procuraban instaurar un gobierno de facto, el asesinato de las portadoras, de mi querida hermana y el mío-la sorpresa fue unánime.-A mis ojos él es de total confianza-.

Nahuel-Gracias-le dije emocionado a Celestia y luego me quedé sorprendido al ver a Dash acercándose.

RD-Viejo, lo que dije- se rascaba la nuca con un casco y mantenía la vista baja-te…te…-

Pinkie-Pisst, dile que te perdone-le susurra alargando su cuello y apartando el sonido de su voz con una pezuña.

RD-…Perdóname-.

Nahuel-Estás perdonada-dije estupefacto por ver lo que Dash hacía.

P-Pisst, dile que te disculpe- se acerca a Dash vestida con una gabardina de color marrón claro y hablándole a un zapato que tenía una pequeña tapa en su suela circular como el zapatófono de Maxwell Smart, el súper agente 86.

RD-…Discúlpame…-comencé a sonreír.

Nahuel-Estás disculpada-mi sonrisa creció cuando vi a Pinkie salir de una maceta toda sucia y con un sombrero que hacía de la copa del arbusto, simulando ser el agente 13.

P-Pisst, dile que te excuse-

RD-…Excusame…-

Nahuel- Estás excusado, HAHAHA-Pinkie y yo reímos ante la cara de enojo de Dash.- Aayyy, nunca creí que usaría ese chiste. Siguiente pregunta, por favor.-

-Revista La Gazeta del amor…

Nahuel_^^Ay,no, ay,no, no lo digas^^_

-¿Tenías novia o estabas casado?-

Nahuel_^^ ¿Por qué siempre tienen que preguntarme eso?, un chico también puede disfrutar de su soltería el tiempo que quiera^^ -_No, solterito y sin apuro, no me gusta la idea de usar la corbata del muerto o cualquier otra comparación cruel que se les ocurra. Y no, no soy de esos, soy normal, pero el romance da más problemas innecesarios de los que pueda soportar. Prefería concentrarme en lo importante, mis estudios y ahora que no los tengo, aun así será lo ultimo en lo que piense-sentencia de juez.

RD-Vaya, vaya, vaya, miren quien resultó ser un nerd, harían una linda pareja tu y la biblioteca, hahaha-.

Nahuel_^^Dash, eres una idiota^_^, pero miren quien piensa en el amor y el shipping-.

Celestia-Entonces ¿Nadie se te acercó así?-Celestia avanzó hacia mí en forma lenta y pausada, mirándome fijo, con cada paso que daba yo me quedaba más congelado hasta que quise saltar por el balcón sin perderla de vista.

**BLOOM**

-Hihihi-su risa sostenida por sus pezuñas hizo eco en toda la multitud.

Todos-Hahaha-me siento y comienzo a golpear mis piernas.

Nahuel-¡Ay, no, Ay, no! ¡NO SIENTO MIS PIERNAS!-levanto la cara para verla mejor-Celestia, ¿Qué hiciste?-susurré y el silencio reinó y la señora del día quedó anonadada llevándose sus cascos delanteros a su boca. Sus ojos se abrieron a su máxima capacidad para indagar en lo ocurrido.-HAHAHA-comencé a reír fuerte cuando le apuntaba con el dedo, luego me paro y me sacudo la ropa-Ay, princesa, debiste haber visto tu cara, tenías un miedo increíble-me acerco para treparme, pero los ceños fruncidos de las princesas me paran en seco.-Eh, creo que mejor doy la vuelta-.

Celestia-Eso sería lo correcto-dijo secamente y yo comienzo a buscar una entrada, pero me volteo a pocos avanzar.

Nahuel-Ah, buena broma, pero en serio no vuelvas a asustarme así- comencé a caminar, vigilando el jardín, lo ultimo que quería era liberar a Discord. Caminé hasta encontrar una entrada.- ¡¿Cómo diantres llegué a la cocina?!_^^Meh, da igual, a lo mejor puedo picar algo^^. _Un pony me llama la atención.

Pony chef-Buenos días, señor héroe, espero que los alimentos que le enviamos hayan sido de su agrado-.

Nahuel-Estaban riquísimos, y tenía tanta hambre en ese momento-mi boca me delataba.

Pony chef-¿Quiere probar algunos budines de chocolate?- asentí rápidamente con la cabeza, cuando me sirvió un pedazo, mi boca daba más baba y cuando lo agarré…

Kibitz-¡Señor! ¡Llevo 15 minutos buscándolo y Ud. estaba comiendo!-refunfuño.

Nahuel-Pero recién lle…-me corta.

Kibitz-No importa, ahora debe terminar con las preguntas de los curiosos, luego comerá todo lo que quiera-quitándome la comida, le hago caso y corremos por los pasillos.

**CRASH**

Me levanto del piso y noto que choqué con un terrestre mozo y su bandeja.

Nahuel-Perdón chabón, no te ví-dije levantándolo del piso y sacudiéndolo-¡nos vemos!-volví a correr siendo guiado por Kibitz que al llegar al ventanal se paró manteniéndose afuera, pero yo seguí hasta salir.-Aaaaahhh(respiración de cansancio)…ya volví, aaaahhhhh…Kibitz, aaaaahhhh…todavía eres joven-recupero el aire-bien, perdonen mi tardanza, es que me perdí-dije en tono de inocencia.

Twilight-¿No viste la entrada ubicada a 15 m de nosotros?-

Nahuel-¿Qué entrada?-procesando, procesando y…facehoof unánime.

Octavia-¡No viste la entrada, que hasta Vinyl ve desde acá!-.

Nahuel-Exacto-.

Lyra-¿Por qué tenés tomate en la cara? ¿Es una costumbre humana?-.

Nahuel-¿Eh?-tanteo mi cara_^^Alta vista^^ _y me saco el tomate limpiándome con servilletas de papel que siempre traigo-es que me llevé puesto a un mozo-.

Pinkie-¿Por qué el principe Zuko es tu personaje favorito?-descolocando a todos.

Nahuel-Eso es fácil, Zuko, era un príncipe que fue exiliado por hacer lo correcto, evitar una masacre de jóvenes maestros fuego en el frente de guerra. Siempre vivió a la sombra de hermana, que ante los ojos de su padre era perfecta, pero él no se rindió y siguió luchando. Su posterior redención oficial hace reflexionar en la posibilidad de que los errores siempre pueden arreglarse. Un gran ejemplo de fuerza de voluntad y determinación-exclamé orgulloso.

RD-Entonces también prefieres a la princesa Luna-no creía lo que dijo.

Nahuel-Bueno…yo…este…-la transpiración me inundaba- las historias son similares y…-.

RD-Hahaha primero abrazas a Rarity, luego haces lo mismo que Twilight y ahora te gusta la vida de la princesa, hahaha-.

Nahuel-¡Deja de hacerme shipping! ¡Ahora te mueres, Dash!-trato de alcanzar su cola, ya que vuela lejos de mi agarre y entonces me paro en el borde del balcón.

AJ-¡Nahuel, bajate del borde! ¡¿Acaso tienes 6 años?!-

Nahuel-Cato-con tono infantil le muestro los 5 dedos y me bajo del borde. La princesa se tapa los ojos para no verme.

Fluttershy-¿Nahuel…qué es shipping?-.

Nahuel-Bueno, es…-

Pinkie-¡ARMAR PAREJAS COMO LYRA-BON-BON U OCTAVIA-VINYL!-.

Las mencionadas-¡PINKIE, A NOSOTRAS NOS GUSTAN LOS CHICOS!-.

Pinkie-Upsi Dupsi-se achica por su error.

Celestia-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Causas desastres en todo sentido-dijo resignada.

Nahuel-No se preocupe, princesa, pero siendo sincero creo que está exagerando-le hablo hasta que me distraigo con una mariposa-farfala-la mariposa se para en mi nariz.

Todos-Aaaaawwwww, ¡que tierno!-corto la dulzura con un estornudo.

Nahuel-¡Farfala vendetta!-la mariposa vuela alto para ser atrapada por una golondrina, un cuervo trata de robarle la presa a la golondrina y comienzan a pelear subiendo por los aires hasta chocar con una banda de gansos, éstos cambian la dirección de sus movimientos y comienzan a dirigirse hacia nosotros.-¡GANSOS!¡TODO EL MUNDO ADENTRO!-todos entraron rápido.

Celestia-Todos los ponys, tranquilícense, esto es una situación pasajera-dijo trayendo la calma, pero una risa la inquieta.

Nahuel-Hahaha yo no quemé la escuela, les digo que fue la mariposa, hahaha-.

RD-¿No veo cual es el problema, princesa, sólo son pájaros bobos?, ahora los despacho-.

**CUACK, SSSSSSS, CRASH, GRAAAG, BLAM**

Nahuel-¿Problemas con los bobos, Dash?-dije burlándome cuando entró llena de comida, plumas, tierra y demás.

RD-Cierra la boca-.

Nahuel-Keep calm, nos organizaremos para que todos los gansos se vayan antes de que vengan más, pero primero a comer algo, a las 12 ya me pica el bagre y ya son las 2 de la tarde-dije imaginándome el banquete.

Pony chef-Me temo que el comer no será posible, mis queridos comensales, toda la comida está afuera como estaba planeado-.

Nahuel-¡¿QUE?!-dije parándome de un salto-¡ESAS BOLSAS DE MUGRE NO SE VAN A COMER MI ALMUERZO, NO COMO DESDE LAS 6.00!¡GUARDIAS, SALDREMOS PARA HACER UNA FORMACIÓN EN ``V´´!¡SS, IB Y YO LIDERAREMOS, QUIERO A TODOS LOS GUARDIAS EN ÉSTE ORDEN PEGASO, TERRESTRE, UNICORNIO, TERRESTRE, UNICORNIO, PEGASO!-.

Guardia-Señor, creo que ha enloquecido de poder-.

Nahuel-¡Claro que si!, ¿alguna vez has intentado enloquecer sin poder? Es aburrido, nadie te hace caso, hahaha-.¡VAMOS, VAMOS, TODOS LOS GUARDIAS AFUERA!-salen todos los guardias por las puertas dobles-¡USTEDES TAMBIEN NOCTURNOS, O ESPERAN UNA CANIJA INVITACIÓN! ¡YA, YA, YA!-salieron como rayo- ¡NADIE SE COME LA COMIDA DE MARIANO NAHUEL VERA! ¡NADIE!

**BLAAAAM**

El portazo puso en alerta a los gansos-¡GUARDIA DIURNA, 2 FORMACIONES DE FRENTE Y UNA EN EL FLANCO DERECHO, YA! ¡GUARDIA NOCTURNA, 2 FORMACIONES EN LA RETAGUARDIA Y UNA EN EL FLANCO IZQUIERDO, YA!-se posicionan rápido- ¡AVANCEN, IZQUIERDA, DERECHA, IZQUIERDA, DERECHA!¡ALTOOO, YA!-paro el avance-¡LEVITACIÓN, YA!-los gansos que ya se habían agrupados, ahora estaban temblando-¡PRESENTEN ARMAS, YA!-el golpe de gracia para que levantaran vuelo. Segundos después los ponys salían del castillo y los guardias nocturnos se me acercan.

Capitan nocturno-¡Escuchame bien hu…!-corrí por un hueco que dejaron, derecho al banquete para lanzarme sobre los bombones, budines, frituras, tortas y todo cuanto pudiera comer. Celestia se me acerca.

Celestia-¡Nahuel, ¿Qué crees que hac…?! Ggggrrrruuuummm-oí su estómago y le doy una torta completa, pero ella agarra una porción de budín de zanahorias.

AJ-¡¿Qué fue eso?!-exclamó al verme lleno de comida, trago con dificultad.

Nahuel-Yo con hambre, ¿quieren?-ofrezco a todas, Spike, RD y Pinkie responden comiendo conmigo sentándose en el suelo.

Kent Brockman-Increible, increible, esto es material de primera plana, todos querrán saber de ti-dijo entusiasmado-Inclusive el desastre de recien-.

Nahuel-Pero lo arreglé-.

KB-Y lo provocaste-.

Nahuel-¡Les digo, que fue la mariposa! ¡Fue la mariposa!-exclamé en defensa.

Celestia-Creo que lo mejor será que vivas en Ponyville, donde serás vigilado por mi fiel estudiante y sus amigas-.

Nahuel-Oki doki Loki, pero-me dirijo a la unicornio violeta-nos vamos en tren-.

Twilight-Está bien-dijo alegre.

Nahuel-Twilight, se dice Eeyup-

AJ-¡NO IMITES A MI HERMANO!-

Nahuel-¡AAAAHHHH, MIS OIDOS!-me retuerzo de dolor.

Todos menos yo-Hahaha-.

Rarity-Va a ser un largo viaje- suspiro.

Pinkie y RD-Eeyup-.

AJ-¡HEY!-.

**Y así termina otra entrega trabajaré en la próxima y nueva entrega, pero tardaré algo.**

**PD: El pony asistente Kibitz no es un OC, es un personaje oficial del cómic num. 10(el que se centra en la princesa Luna), con respecto a el curso de algunos eventos, voy a tratar de moverme lo más parecido a la trama del show y los cómics. Si algo no les parece bien, comenten. Gracias.**

**PD 2: Es la útima vez que lo hago con memes incluidos.**


	9. Chapter 9

**My little pony: **_**Homo sapiens sapiens**_

**-comentarios-.**

_**^^Pensamientos^^**_

**Gente linda, les aviso que mis clases de la UBA cada día están mas cerca y las actualizaciones van a ser cada vez mas complicadas, les pido paciencia y en extremo.**

**Muchas gracias por leer mi fan fic, pero no se asusten que todavía el final está muy lejos.**

**Cap. 8: Próxima parada…Ponyville.**

Luego de la llamada de atención a las bromistas, de parte de AJ, comencé a sentirme mejor y a prestarle atención a mi reloj que ya dibujaba las 3.00 pm. Desde mi posición en el suelo pude observar a 3 ponys musicales y una cebra que se acercaban a nuestra posición, la unicornio verde claro se adelantó. Con sumo esfuerzo podía escuchar las palabras.

Lyra-Buenas tardes, su majestad-haciendo una reverencia-.

Celestia-Buenas tardes, mi estimado pony, espero que hayas disfrutado de tu visita, a pesar de los contratiempos-sonreía.

Lyra-Más de lo que se imagina, su majestad, finalmente puedo observar a un humano y su comportamiento, ellos son fascinantes-expresó saltando como una potrilla.-Disculpa, humano, ¿Mariano, cierto?-asentí-¿Cómo te encuentras?-.

Nahuel-¡USO UN ESPEJO PARA VERME Y PREGUNTO DONDE ESTOY!-facehoof.

Octavia-¿Por qué gritas? No estamos sordas.-

Nahuel-¡PERDÓN, PERO AJ ME GRITÓ EN EL OIDO Y CREO QUE ME DEJÓ UN POCO SORDO!-.

Vinyl-Sip, estás sordo-todos la miraron con cara de no me digas.

Nahuel-¡NO ESTOY GORDO!¡BUENO TAL VEZ UN POCO!-.

Todos-Hahaha-.

Twilight-Será mejor que lo cure, para que no siga gritando-un brillo morado salió de su cuerno y envolvió mi cabeza, cuando se desvanecía ella dijo-¿Mejor?-asentí.

Nahuel-¡GRACIAS!-.

Twilight-¡Dijiste que estabas curado!-.

Nahuel-¡Y LO ESTOY, PERO ME GUSTA GRITAR!hahaha-escuché el susurro de AJ a Dash.

AJ-Siii, muy interesantes-.

Nahuel-Te escuché, AJ-el susto hizo que se quedara dura.

Lyra-Eh ¿podría…?-la interrumpo.

Nahuel-Tocar mis dedos, hacer más preguntas, echarle en la cara a Bon Bon el hecho de que existo o todas las anteriores-dije velozmente.

Lyra-¡Opción d, opción d!-salta a tocar mis dedos.-

Spike-Si vamos a volver en tren ¿Cómo va a viajar nuestro nuevo amigo? Por que no creo que haya precios para criaturas que nadie creyó que existieran-.

Nahuel-Pero alguien creyó que existíamos y con respecto al boleto, creo que esto servirá-paso de estar sentado en el piso a estar acostado boca a bajo y estirándome para alcanzar algo brillante. Le muestro a Spike mi hallazgo.

Spike-¿70 bits? ¿Los encostraste tirados así como así?-asombrado.

Nahuel-Sipì, ¿Alcanza?-.

Spike-Y sobra-.

Nahuel-Perfecto_^^Festejos y música de Mario al final de las pantallas^^_Lyra-volteo a verla jugar con mis dedos- con respecto a mis dedos puedo decirte que tienen nombres y son: pulgar, índice, medio o mayor, anular y meñique. La mano humana está formada por huesos cortos y pequeños en la muñeca llamados carpos y el homólogo en el pie son los tarsos, los metacarpos y metatarsos son los que articulan con los anteriores formando la palma de las mano y la planta de los pies, finalmente los dedos están formados por las falanges; en mi mundo los equinos tienen desarrollado la falange 3 y los cascos o pezuñas están formadas por queratina, igual que mis uñas.

En la superficie de mis dedos aparece un patrón conocido como huellas dactilares, Juan Vucetich, argentino, por cierto, sentó las bases para la clasificación de las huellas dactilares. Otro rasgo que de mi mano es mi tamaño (alrededor de 25 cm. desde el meñique al pulgar) y peso-permito a Lyra sostener mi mano.

Lyra-Es pesada-sosteniendo mi mano.

Nahuel-En efecto, pero mi papá tenía la mano más pesada y globosa, es algo de familia. En resumen, vos también tenés dedos-sonreía para ver su cara de disgusto.

Rarity-Entonces ¿desmayaste a un guardia de un golpe?-.

Nahuel-Claro, fue con eso y con el sillazo que le dí, pero la agarre con mis manos y dedos-aclaré para salvar todo el discurso.

Celestia-¿Dices que impactaste a Night Razor con una silla?-.

Nahuel-Así es-asentí temeroso-_^^lo único que me falta es que me diga que también era un tesoro nacional^^._

Celestia-Déjame advertirte que nunca le menciones tal hecho a mi hermana, debido a que la silla que usaste como arma, pertenecía a una rara colección que le provocaba afinidad-quedé pensativo.

Nahuel-¡La princesa Luna colecciona sillas!_^^su vida debe ser más aburrida que chupar clavos^^_Pero Celestia llamó mi atención_._

Celestia-Nahuel, quiero una explicación de lo ocurrido con mis tropas-sonaba algo enojada.

Nahuel-Si se refiere a las órdenes que les dí, la respuesta es fácil, son soldados, están instruidos para obedecer, no para pensar. Una voz de mando los hace entrar en piloto automático y obedecen ciegamente, en cuanto a las órdenes las conozco por que en mi mundo fui líder de los Exploradores del Rey, un ministerio creado para que los jóvenes se acercaran a Dios, mediante conocimientos como conservación de la naturaleza, campismo, primeros auxilios, nudos y amarres, estudios bíblico, fogatas y demás. Posee un sistema de organización similar al de los militares en cuanto a rangos y formación, pero las ideas son diferentes. Las competencias entre los distintos grupos tienen como objetivo la hermandad de todos traspasando los límites de idiomas, ya que todos oramos al mismo Dios-ella se mostró conforme con mi respuesta.

Fluttershy-¿Puedo…puedo preguntarte algo, digo…si tu quieres?-me hablaba ocultándose en su crin.

Nahuel-Claro, pregunta lo que quieras, Shy-puse mi cara pensativa-también puedo llamarte Flutter o…-la modista se muestra alterada por mis distracciones.

Rarity-La vas a llamar por su nombre, como es debido en una dama-sentencia firme.

Nahuel-Bueno, pero no te enojes-gesto del Chavo con ambas manos, lo que molesta a Lyra-fueron un par de ideas sueltas, nada más-ella se tranquilizó-Rary-lo susurré para evitar otra discusión, pero tenía que escuchar como se oiría ese acortamiento de nombre_^^mientras no haya una pony llamada Penélope, creo que no causaré ninguna pelea^^._

Fluttershy-Em, perdona Rarity… pero no me molesta que me llame así…digo si te parece bien-.

Nahuel_^^Siii, Fluttershy al rescate, wow, nunca pensé que diría eso, mentalmente. ¡En tu cara elitista!^^_-Eehhh, ¿Cuál era la pregunta, Shy?-se lo echaba en cara a Rarity.

Fluttershy-Si…bueno…en el chiste que nos mostraste, Lyra menciona algo de un avión… y yo quería saber…si podrías decirme… ¿Qué es eso?-finalizó después de 2 Hs. de susurros.

Nahuel-Un avión es una máquina más grande que un humano con 2 alas en su mayoría, con motor como los de los trenes y echo totalmente de metal. Con éste ``pájaro de metal´´, los humanos conquistamos los cielos-tranquilamente esperé las reacciones, pero esa no me la imaginé nunca.

Todos-Hahaha-reían eufóricamente.

Nahue-¡Hey! ¡No es una joda!-se callaron.

AJ-¿Es eso cierto, corazón?-se adelantó y preguntó lo que querían decir todos.

Nahuel-Por supuesto, los aviones eran unas de las máquinas más sorprendentes de todas, había militares, civiles, de investigación, planeadores etc. Pero el hombre también creó los helicópteros, una máquina para número reducido de pasajeros, la cabina era circular, contaba con una hélice horizontal en el techo y una vertical en una larga cola horizontal. ¡Ah! Me olvidaba de un traje que permite planear como una ardilla voladora-.

Twilight-Pero es imposible que un aparato de esas características vuele-ceño fruncido que me techa de mentiroso.

Nahuel-Ok, Primero, dejá de decirme mentiroso con esa mirada, segundo, nunca le digas a un humano que algo es imposible. Dijeron que llegar a la luna era imposible, pero los yanquis, norteamericanos, lo lograron, era imposible que un humano estuviese en Equestria y aquí estoy, parecía imposible que pasara análisis matemático del CBC y gracias a Dios, lo hice-me paro de forma enérgica-¡pero si encuentro al maldito bastardo que agregó una materia inútil a mi carrera, le voy a dar tantos sopapos que va a romper la continuidad espacio-tiempo!-me miran asustados por mi actitud-Hehe-risa nerviosa-fascinante cierto-.

Octavia-Ciertamente e igualmente difícil de creer, ¿Qué sigue? ¿Humanos con alas?-su mueca de incredulidad se fue apagando.

Nahuel-De hecho, esos son llamados ángeles y al igual que los humanos, son creaciones de Dios. Están sujetos a la voluntad de Dios, son como una especie de servicio domestico que se ubican debajo del humano. Poseen desde 2 hasta 6 alas, todos son guerreros y hay varias clases: ángeles normales y simples, serafines, arcángeles, querubines y no recuerdo más. Todos los humanos tienen un ángel guardián asignado-satisfecho por mi explicación dejé espacio a las dudas.

Vinyl-¿Pero no los veo?-movía la cabeza para todos lados.

Nahuel-No podés ver el aire ni el sonido, pero sabés que está ahí-.

Spike-Entonces…-interrumpo.

Nahuel-Sipi, soy jodido o molesto como amigo y como enemigo-sonrisa de orgullo.-Entonces, si no hay problema, nos vamos, chau princesa Celestia,-reverencia-mande saludos a todos en el castillo-¡Ah! ¡Princesa! ¿Podría hacerme el favor de darle batería ilimitada a mis aparatos?-ella sonrió y cerró sus ojos de manera divertida, luego su cuerno comenzó a brillar sobre mis celulares y reloj que tenía en mis manos.

Celestia-Listo, el hechizo se ha completado y he mejorado sus funciones-aclaraba orgullosa de sí misma.

Nahuel-Gracias, señora-me inclino otra vez.

Celestia-Adiós humano, daré tus saludos y no te metas en problemas-.

Nahuel-Trataré-nos separamos caminando hacia la estación del tren, Lyra iba observando mis movimientos, yo estaba sumergido en mis pensamientos_^^Bien, primero lo primero, tengo que tener un trabajo. Le preguntaré a AJ si puedo comenzar en su granja después de todo, en la mayoría de los fic de humanos, comienzan en la granja. Segundo, una casa, ¿Habrá un lugar para alquilar? Objetivos a corto plazo: listo; objetivos a largo plazo:000000._

_Señor ¿Qué voy a hacer en éste mundo?^^_soy sacado de mi meditación por un golpe en mi rodilla.

Spike-¡Loco!, ¿En que pensas?-me miraba extrañado, pero yo lo alzo y lo pongo en mi nuca.

Nahuel_^^Perfecto, de ésta forma no se me va a joder la cervical, hehe, Spike es más liviano de lo que pensé^^_En nada, sólo mis objetivos, tener un trabajo, una casa y cosas así-encogiéndome de hombros.

Spike-¡Wow, nunca estuve tan alto!-escuché, pero estaba más concentrado en mi futuro.-No me sueltes-eso llamó la atención.

Nahuel-Claro que no, pero eso no significa que no pueda hacer esto-salto para caer fuerte-¡aaaahhhh!-le escucho decir cuando está en el aire, pero cuando me dispongo a reír las siento. ¡AAAAHHHH! ¡GATO, SACÁ LAS GARRAS!-lo que provocó las risas de todas.

AJ-Eso te enseñará a no asustarlo así, compañero-risas y guiño de ojo, pienso mi respuesta.

Nahuel-Naaahhh, la próxima vez uso un casco. Por cierto, AJ, ¿Puedo trabajar en la granja?-carita de cachorro.

Zecora-Un humano adulto eres, ya la cara de cachorrito usar no debes-sonreía por mi táctica infantil, pero efectiva.

AJ-Está bien-suspiro-pero quita esa cara, increíble, eres más viejo que yo y aún usas la ternura. Nos vemos en mi granja a primera hora de la mañana-.

Nahuel-¿No es muy oscuro a la 1 am?-dije esperando su respuesta.

AJ-Esa no es la primera hora de la mañana-voz tranquila.

Nahuel-¿Entonces es a las 10?-meto la pata a propósito para tener una respuesta clara.

AJ-¡CÓMO QUE A LAS 10!¡SI VAS A APARECER A ÉSA HORA, ENTONCES NI VENGAS!-todos los ponys de la calle voltearon.

Nahuel-Bueno, tranquila, es que no tengo ni idea de que hora es la ``primera hora de la mañana´´ es como cuando preguntas sobre la hora y dicen menos 20, ¡¿Menos 20 qué?!-ahora el enojado era yo por las veces que dicen eso, y ella se calma.

AJ-4 am.-sonrío por el problema aclarado.

Nahuel-Joya-sigo caminando hasta llegar a la estación-Eh, Twi,¿Podrías sacar los boletos?-sacada de onda.

Twilight-¿Por qué no vas vos?-inquirió en un asunto fácil de refutar.

Nahuel-Fácil, por esto-me acerco a la estación y se escucha:

**¡AAAAHHHHH, MONSTRUO, CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS!**

-ves, por eso te lo pedí, menos mal que no me acerqué a la boletería-ella bufó y al rato volvió con boletos para todos, el tren llegó 10 minutos después de nuestra llegada a la estación. El vagón estaba vacío.-Chicas ¿alguien tiene que realizar un trámite burocrático? Soy bueno despachando gente de las colas hahaha-mirada de resignación de Rarity y Octavia, el resto parecía opinar lo mismo que yo del papeleo.

Y ¿Qué les pareció las imágenes de dinosaurios? Eran re lindas-miedo grupal.

Zecora-Pesadillas ahora tendré, por las imágenes que acabo de ver-luego de decir eso, sacudía su cabeza.

Nahuel-Oh, vamos, faltó ver ankilosáuridos, dinosaurios similares a tortugas con coraza y una cola con mazo, unos verdaderos ``tanques´´. De seguro soportaban una bala de 9mm-entusiasmado por mis pensamientos.

RD-Yo tengo 2 preguntas: 1) ¿Qué es un tanque? Y 2) ¿Qué es una bala?-levantó la pata, llamando la atención, pero su mirada demostraba el aburrimiento de siempre en el caso de temas educativos-¿Que?-.

Nahuel-Un tanque es un arma similar a un cañón de fiestas, pero sus proyectiles o balas que tira son capaces de destruir una torre del castillo real, se mueve lento y posee un blindaje o armadura gruesa. Las balas son de distintos calibres o tamaños y alcanzan velocidades sorprendentes a la hora de matar o lastimar-una vez más la mirada de asco apareció en todos, menos en Dash que estaba en su propio mundo.

Me dirijo a Rarity-Rarity ¿Podrías arreglar mi chaleco?-sonreía como la mayoría de las veces_^^Vamos, vamos, Rarity, di que si, por fa^^._

Rarity-Agh, cariño, ese chaleco es material digno de un basurero. Puedo hacerte uno mejor si lo prefieres-dijo encantada con la idea.

Nahuel-Oh, vamos, sólo unas pequeñas costuras y puntos, es mi chaleco favorito y mi color favorito. Cuando me den mi primer sueldo te lo pago-súplica de cachorrito.

Rarity-Está bien, está bien, arreglaré tu chaleco viejo de basurero-enojada por que le gané, cambió de dirección a la cual mirar.

RD-Un, momento, ¿Te gusta el color azul oscuro?-reía por lo bajo y me causaba escalofríos.

Nahuel-En realidad, me gustan todos los tonos de azul-satisfecho con mi respuesta_^^aunque sólo conozco por nombre el azul Francia y el marino^^._

RD-¡Eso quiere decir que te gusta la princesa Luna! hahaha-caí derechito.

Octavia-También debe estar atrás de Vinyl, hahaha-haciendo pensar en la situación.

Lyra-Será mejor que no lastimes a Bon Bon, hahaha-tono serio perdido por la risa.

Vinyl-¡Creí que no te gustaba el amor! Hahaha-ataque directo, hora del contraataque.

Nahuel_^^Dash, deja de shippearme, maldita sea. Tranquilito, campeón, mente fría, corazón caliente^^_Si sabés que parte de tu crin es azul y tu pelaje es de color celeste, color que se obtiene de la fusión de azul y blanco-se calló al momento-y en cuanto Uds. 3, yo estaría más preocupado por el grito que dieron en mi reportaje, grito que casualmente dieron en el punto de reunión de varios sementales, pareciendo unas completas desesperadas-ahora ellas se callaron, Pinkie se me acercó.

Pinkie-¡Y el ganador de éste encuentro…-levantándome el brazo como en una pelea de box-… es Nahuel!-el dragón seguía el juego.

Spike-Dígame, campeón, ¿Cómo sobrevivió a la experiencia de ser atacado por 4 oponentes al mismo tiempo?-cerraba su puño como un micrófono.

Nahuel-Fue algo duro, pero recordé el reportaje y todo cayó por su propio peso. En cuanto a la pegaso, el truco lo recordé cuando usaba temperas y jugaba con las combinaciones-.

Rarity-Odio reconocerlo, pero les dieron un buen revés, queridas-Un olor dulce se filtró e inundó el vagón.

Octavia-¡Wow!, reconozco éste aroma. Son Jazmines del Cuarto Menguante, las flores más románticas de todo el mundo-voz ensoñadora-mi papá le regalo una a mi mamá en su primera cita y ella dice que todavía tienen el mismo aroma de aquel día-suspiro de amor.

Twilight-Pero se encontraban extintas desde hace 500 años-se mostraba impactada por la noticia.

Octavia-Eso era lo que creía la mayoría de los ponys, pero él encontró una para mi mamá y desde ese día no se han separado-la modista blanca parece querer tomar cartas en el asunto.

Rarity-Oh, he oído de ellas, las flores del amor eterno, ¡toda mi vida he soñado con que mi pony especial, me regale un ramo de ellas!-suspiro de amor.

Nahuel_^^Diablos, ¿tenías que decirlo?, ¡seguro que Spike va a querer una para vos! (suspiro mental) Pobre pibe, se va a volver loco buscándolas^^_Vinyl y Dash no mostraban ningún interés en el tema hasta que…

Pinkie-Uh, uh, uh, dicen que sus pétalos dan los mejores sabores a cualquier receta-mientras soñaba y babeaba por la posibilidad, el aroma atrapó a todas las presentes.

Zecora-Un grupo de jazmines he localizado, en el tesoro de las hidras se han convertido, su aroma las ha relajado, pero sólo en lo profundo del bosque han crecido.

Rarity-Amor y dulces, ¿Acaso algo más puede pedir una delicada dama, como yo?-ahora todas suspiraban embelesadas.

Nahuel-**¡AAAHHHHCHOOOO! **condenadas floo…-**¡AAAHHHHCHOOOO!...**res, voy a…-

**¡AAAHHHHCHOOOO!...**quemar todo…

**¡AAAHHHHCHOOOO!...**reducir todo el bos…**-¡AAAHHHHCHOOOO!...**que a ceni…-¡**AAAHHHHCHOOOO!...**zas _^^son peores que las flores de mi planeta, el segundo peor ataque de alergias de mi vida^^_

**-**caigo en posición fetal, agarrándome la cabeza**-¡AAAHHHHCHOOOO! ¡AAAHHHH-**gritodesde el suelo**-, **SIENTO COMO SI…**-¡AAAHHHHCHOOOO!...**UN CUCHILLO SEPARA**…-¡AAAHHHHCHOOOO!...**MIS HEMISFERIOS…**-¡AAAHHHHCHOOOO!...**CEREBRALES!-me paro furioso y adolorido para dirigirme a la puerta del vagón.

Vinyl-¡Espera, chico, ¿Qué vas a hacer?!-tono de preocupación.

Nahuel-**¡AAAHHHHCHOOOO! **Saltar…

-**¡AAAHHHHCHOOOO! **…ir al cora…

-**¡AAAHHHHCHOOOO!**…zón del bos…

-**¡AAAHHHHCHOOOO!**...que y quemar…

-**¡AAAHHHHCHOOOO!**...lo todo-de momento un rayo violeta me impacta, el dolor desaparece al mismo tiempo que los estornudos.-gracias-.

Rarity-De nada, querido. Tus alergias son fuertes, suerte para ti que son similares a las de mi madre-satisfacción consigo misma completada, yo por mi parte vuelvo a mi asiento.

Octavia-Humano, arruinaste la atmosfera-bufó cruzándose de patas.

Nahuel-No lo hice a propósito, hahaha, esto me recuerda cuándo interrumpí el casamiento de mi amigo Nahuel con mis estornudos alérgicos, en el momento en que preguntaban si alguien se oponía, hahaha-.

Todos-Hahaha-yo los miraba confundido, en gral. Se espera otra reacción cuando se interrumpe un casamiento.

Spike-Buen chiste, nadie es tan inoportuno-entre risas y con una mano en su frente.

Nahuel-No, en serio, eso fue lo que pasó. Luego me comí el reto de mi mamá y la burla de mi amigo Gustavo. En cuanto a Nahuel, lo arregle con una plancha como regalo de bodas de parte de mi familia-voz tranquila esperando reacciones. **(NA: esto realmente pasó)**

AJ-¿En serio, interrumpiste tu boda?-mirada confundida.

Nahuel-Nooo, no fue mi casamiento, fue el de mi tocayo, mi amigo que conozco desde el jardín como RD y Fluttershy, sólo que ambos teníamos el mismo nombre. Y no, no éramos hermanos-Pinkie bajaba su pata.

RD-¡Mentiras!, vos no querías que tu amigo se case, no digas que era por una alergia-iba a contraargumentar, pero se me adelantaron.

Rarity-Me temo, querida Rainbow, que ésta vez comprendo muy bien a nuestro amigo… -

Nahuel_^^Siii, 2 salvadas de parte de Rarity, me pregunto ¿Cuál será el cachetazo que me dará la vida ahora?^^_

Rarity-…Que en un momento de estupidez intentó saltar del tren en movimiento y quemar todo el bosque-finalizó con su carácter frío y con un casco en su pecho.

Nahuel_^^Ya la tenías que joder, ¿Verdad?^^_

Fluttershy-Em… ¿chicas?...creo…que ya llega…-Pinkie salvaje aparece de cabeza.

Pinkie-¡LLEGAMOS A PONYVILLE!¡ HOGAR, DULCE, HOGAR!-cambia su posición, ubicándose a la derecha de la puerta y se la ve vestida de azafata-por favor, todos los ponys, dragones y humanos presentes, pueden retirarse por la entrada en forma lente y ordenada, gracias-sus ojos de estrellitas y saltitos decían lo opuesto a lo que su boca expresaba-me acerco a la antropóloga musical.

Nahuel-Pssst, Lyra, si queres darle un susto a BB tenés que sacarme de acá sin que nadie me vea, pensé en una esfera de energía pero de paredes oscuras-.

Pinkie-Psst, entonces ¿no vas a venir a tu fiesta de bienvenida a las 8 de la noche en Sugar Cube Corner?-de un momento pasó de estar en la puerta a atrás de la fila en su forma``normal´´ y junto a nosotros.

Nahuel-Te vas a tomar la molestia de hacerme una fiesta, por su pollo que voy a ir, pero no te emociones demasiado, no me gusta mucho las fiestas-en ese momento su crin se lació y sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear.-No llores, Pinkie,… _^^ ¡Canijo!¿Como hago para animarla?, sabía que esto me iba a traer problemas un día^^_ … aún voy a estar ahí para comer unos ricos cupcakes-eso la animó un poco-mírale el lado bueno, vas a ser la primera pony en organizar una fiesta de bienvenida a un humano-me dirijo a Rarity, ¿Puedo ir a tu boutique luego para consultarte sobre mi chaleco?-.

Rarity-No hay ningún problema, querido, pero ¿De verdad no quieres otro chaleco, puedo hacerlo en segundos y de ésa manera le haría un favor a todos?-expectante por mi respuesta, se congeló en el camino, impidiendo la salida.

Nahuel-No, gracias, en serio, gracias, todos han sido muy amables conmigo y sobretodo, la paciencia que han demostrado es única. Deberían estar en un vitral del castillo sólo por eso-dije algo emocionado, lo que atrajo un abrazo grupal que me superó.-Oigan…-voz apagada-aire…necesito…aire_^^nota mental: la próxima vez que demuestres sentimientos, que sea dentro de un campo de fuerza^^_ se separan rápido y Lyra me envuelve en un campo de fuerza de color verde oscuro similar al vidrio polarizado.-Chicas y Spike, no le digan a nadie de mí, quiero darles una sorpresa a todos en la fiesta, ah, y Lyra, voy a confiar en vos, no me lastimes, por favor- ella sonríe y asiente, cuándo salí en la esfera, todas comenzaron a dispersarse.

Lyra-No te preocupes, no te lastimaré, eres un héroe y amigo personal de las princesas-dijo sonriéndome.

Nahuel-Pisst, no sonrías mucho o van a sospechar. Creo que tenemos que hablar con susurros y no mires mucho hacia acá-la posición fetal del campo comenzaba a molestarme un poco.- ¿Falta mucho?

Lyra-No, ya casi llegamos-.

Nahuel-Lyra ¿Qué le dijiste a Bon Bon de los humanos?-.

Lyra-Pfft, lo básico, que caminan en 2 piernas, que sus dedos les permiten agarrar cosas, que no usan magia-cambia la dirección de su mirada-qghe cgomeshn caggnnle-vuelve a sonreírme como si nada.

Nahuel-¿Le dijiste que comemos carne, verdad?-ella asiente con una mirada preocupada y yo suspiro-entonces, la broma se cancela, ya asusté mucho a Zecora y a las portadoras cuando hice el primer contacto y no quiero darle un infarto-ella me mira sonriente-así que mejor planeemos algo más tranquilo-llegamos a la casa.

Lyra-¿Cómo pajas abro la puerta?-molesta e invocando las llaves-Mantenerte como una sorpresa es complicado.

Nahuel-Dame las llaves y abrí un agujero en el campo de fuerza frente a la cerradura, creo que puedo abrirla-comienzo a abrir la cerradura-. Por cierto ¿Qué hacías en Canterlot?-

Lyra-La princesa contactó con la orquesta casi a ultima hora, tenía planeada una gran recepción para un invitado estrella, eso fue lo que dijeron sus asistentes y nosotros acudimos-.

Nahuel-Perdón por arruinar tu tocada-dije entristecido y adentro de la casa, una casa de 2 plantas de color amarilla suave con un techo pintado del mismo color que Lyra, la cocina con baldosas blancas se veía muy moderna en estándares humanos, la sala de estar y comedor estaba adornada por baldosas color violeta claro y los muebles eran una mesa de madera rojiza con sillas de juego que se iluminaba con un gran ventanal estilo Simpsons. La escalera de color bordó.

Lyra-¡Estás jodiendo! ¡Esto es lo mejor que me pasó en toda mi vida y ésta noche nadie más me va a decir loca!,-recupera la compostura-ay, perdona mis falta de modales, por favor siéntate en el comedor para poder platicar a gusto con té y galletas-sólo veo una estela verde agua y blanca que se va disparada a la cocina.

Nahuel_^^ ¡Qué no esté loca, por Dios! ¡Que no esté loca!^^_Lyra vuelve con galletitas de chocolate y un juego de té, calienta el agua de la tetera mediante su magia en frente mío y prosigue a servirme.

Lyra-¿Azúcar?-iba a servirme cuando volvió a ser ella misma-¿Que otras maravillosas máquinas crearon los humanos? ¿Sabes todo sobre mí y Bon Bon? ¿Te gusta la música? ¿Puedo ver ese aparato tuyo? ¿Que hacías en tu tiempo libre? ¿Te gusta el frío o el calor? ¿Dónde vas a vivir? ¿Te gustaría vivir acá? ¿Es cierto que podían vivir en montañas grises que construían? ¿Como era tu país? ¿Sabes pelear?-.

Nahuel-Ehh…esteee… ¿Cuál era la primera pregunta?-dije con todo el nerviosismo del mundo, pero el ruido de un enorme reloj avisa de que ya son las 5 pm.

Lyra-¿Ya son las 5?, Bon Bon no tardará de volver de la dulcería-volviendo a la escalera-y no quiero que se pierda ningún detalle de que yo tenía razón-sonrisa maliciosa- ¡en seguida vuelvo!-corre por las escaleras echando humo-¡no te muevas!-gritó desde arriba.

Nahuel_^^Las Bahamas me voy a ir, las galletitas pintan re- piolas^^_agarro una y la mojo en el té; el ruido de Lyra bajando a abrir la puerta me saca de mis pensamientos para dar paso a una Bon Bon que quedó dura de la impresión en el dintel de la entrada, cosa que Lyra aprovecha para sacarle una foto a una compañera de casa con la boca abierta y ojos blancos por la impresión, luego de sacarle una foto la entra con su magia.-Eh, BB, cerrá la boca que hay moscas, hahaha- y sigo comiendo.

Lyra-Te dije que eran reales, lo sabia y vos no me creías-remataba con una alegría de explosión.

Nahuel-Eso está mal, dudar de un amigo es un pecado imperdonable, ah y por cierto-aclarándome la garganta y parándome-¡En tu cara, BB, Lyra tenía razón, los humanos si existen! hahaha, ¿Así está bien, Lyra?-pregunté para ver su respuesta.

Lyra-¡Perfecto, Nahuel, y encima tengo una foto de su cara!-cambió su atención a la máquina.

Nahuel-Por cierto, BB, ¿Querés una taza de té? Dale que no muerdo-Lyra se percató de la reacción de su amiga y la cayó con un casco en su boca antes de que comience el ruido.-No hace falta que grites, las soberanas ya saben de mí y además vas a verme muy seguido por acá-hago un ademán para que se siente frente de mí.

BB-¿No vas a comerme?-dijo asustada.

Nahuel-¡No!, ya dí mi palabra y además no como carne vieja, hahaha-me miraba enojada_-^^Bien, ya pasamos el miedo, ahora a tranquilizar todo^^_no mentira, mentira, por favor sentate para poder hablar un rato-dije sentándome de nuevo.

BB-Entonces todas las cosas que dijo Lyra eran verdad-.

Nahuel-Ej-dije entre sorbos.

BB-Que usan sus manos para construir y destruir-asentí-que usan ciencia en vez de magia- repito el gesto-que viven para conquistar y destruirlo todo-me quedo helado y comienzo a responder con palabras.

Nahuel-También vivimos para la paz, pero no podemos hallarla tan fácilmente como Uds., es por eso que los humanos hacían la guerra, la errónea idea de tenerlo todo suponía esa paz, pero nunca ocurrió, yo fui criado para vivir en paz. Así que… bienvenida a la dualidad humana-finalicé esperando su reacción y viendo a la anfitriona sentarse en la cabeza de la mesa.

BB-Pero eso es ridículo, no podes ser una criatura de paz y de violencia-ofuscada por mis palabras, pasé a relatarle toda mi experiencia desde mi primera llegada hasta ése momento-yo...yo no sé que pensar-.

Nahuel-No te preocupes por eso, ya me vas a conocer mejor, ah y Pinkie te invita a mi fiesta de bienvenida-me levanto y hablo con Lyra-¿Podrías llevarme con Rarity?

Lyra-Por su puesto, será un placer-volví a la esfera y comencé a ser llevado a la boutique. Cuando llegamos, Lyra me bajó y se dispuso a volver a su casa, cansada por tanta magia.

Nahuel-Chau, Lyra-muevo mi mano de lado a lado.

Lyra-Nos vemos dentro de un rato-y me da un abrazo parándose en dos patas y llegando a mi pecho debido a que ya estaba de pie, luego se va.

Rarity-Lyra parecía muy animada, cariño, ¿Puedo saber que pasó?-restándole importancia contesté.

Nahuel-Meh, lo de siempre, echarle algo en la cara a alguien cuando se equivoca de la peor forma, BB no creía lo que veía y Lyra aprovechó para joderla un rato-ella no mostró interés hasta que vió mi chaleco roto sacado de mi mochila, mochila que rara vez me saco de la espalda.

Rarity-¿Cariño, tengo que insistir, de verdad quieres un arreglo?-mirada de preocupación-esto va contra todo lo que creo de modas y buen gusto, una prenda así de rasgada por una fiera no duraría mucho tiempo-.

Nahuel-Por favor-voz suplicante-éste chaleco me acompaño en mis mejores días y ése parche me lo puso mi mamá para tapar un agujero que le hice en la facultad-voz temblorosa que fue bien recibida.

Rarity-Está bien, cariño, lo arreglaré-dijo poniéndose a un lado mío y agarrándome la mano, me seco la lágrima.

Nahuel-Gracias-sonrío y trato de alegrar un poco las cosas-¿Crees que podes arreglarlo?-.

Rarity-Buen intento, chico rudo, pero vas a tener que esforzarte más para disimular tu buen corazón-.

Nahuel-No tengo problemas en mostrar un par de lágrimas de vez en cuando, y debo decirte que mi corazón es tan bueno que nunca tuvo colesterol, hahaha- ella rueda los ojos, pero ésta vez con una sonrisa.- ¿Ehh, podrías darme un poco de hilo de seda azul?-.

Rarity-Claro, toma lo que quieras, está sobre la repisa, mientras yo me ocuparé de tu arreglo y luego iremos a tu fiesta-.

Nahuel-Joyaaa-un flash blanco azulado inunda mi vista y luego me doy cuenta de quien era.

Rarity-Joya, ¿Donde? ¿Donde? No veo ninguna-voltea a verme.

Nahuel-Calma, calma, que no panda el cúnico_^^hahaha, nunca creí que lo usaría^^_, joya es una forma mía de decir que algo está bien. Creo que fue una pequeña confusión-ella vuelve a su trabajo con un ligero aire de ofensa y un regaño agudo de señorita_^^Bien, vago, ibas bien y al rato ya la jodés, viéndole el lado positivo, pronto voy a tener un collar de colmillos de mantícora^^. _Momentos después vuelvo a oír a la modista llamándome para ver su obra.-Wow, te quedó re joya-guiño el ojo-hahaha.

Rarity-Cariño ¿Dónde vas a dormir?-.

Nahuel-Creo que habría que preguntarle a Twilight, después de todo la princesa Celestia y Luna, quieren tenerme vigilado, no las culpo, aún soy un extraño-dije despreocupado y levantando los hombros. Intenté poner mi chaleco en mi mochila, pero con mis apuntes, mi nueva ropa y las cosas de aseo personal que me dieron en el castillo, las costuras estaban al limite otra vez.-Mejor dejo mis cosas en la casa de Twi y de ahí a Sugar Cube Corner.-Dicho y echo, pero no había nadie en la calle_^^That´s suspicious^^_ al llegar golpee la puerta y me recibió el asistente sin paga, sin obra social ni jubilación.-Hey, pescado, ¡tanto tiempo!-.

Spike-Acabamos de vernos-extrañado con mi comentario se pone a pensar-aaahhhh, ahora entiendo, es un chiste.

Nahuel-Sipi, vine para ver si tienen una pieza de más para dejar mis cosas-el mi guía a la planta alta y terminamos en una habitación para las visitas con baño propio y ventana a la calle-¡Perfecto!-_^^con el baño propio y la ventana puedo irme a la granja sin despertar a nadie, sólo espero poder recordar como canijos ir hasta allá^^_-Muchachos, me doy un baño y enseguida vamos para la panadería-salgo del baño a medio cambiar con el pantalón verde oliva, la camiseta violeta, medias y boxers, la ropa sucia la guardo en mi mochila en la cual ya no hay nada debido a que acomodé todo en la pieza de visitantes. Rarity y yo bajamos y para mi sorpresa la unicornio cierra la casa, caminamos hasta la entrada de la pastelería; Rarity me invita a pasar_^^Claroo, como si no supiera nada^^_, pero yo le hago la misma seña y ella me imita-Vamos, pequeña dama blanca, ¿Vas a ``saltear´´ mis modales? hahaha, no, esperá, esperá, mejor te ponemos encima a un pariente del mismo pelaje para que puedas dar un ``doble salto´´ sobre mis juegos de palabras y chistes malos, hahaha-.

Rarity-¡Mariano Nahuel Vera!-gritó quitándome la risa-dejá de ser un tonto y entrá de una buena vez-bufido.

Nahuel-Bueno, pero no te enojes, pero en serio, si pasas primero no hago ningún chiste ni juego de palabras, por un rato-susurré lo último y a regañadientes entró, yo me preparé para dar el portazo de la sorpresa.

**¡BLAM!**

Todos-¡SORPRESA!-.

Pinkie-¡SORPRESA!-tarde-¡rayos!

Nahuel-¡SORPRESA!-dije entrando en forma brusca.

Todos-¡AAAAHHHH!

Nahuel-Hahaha, debieron ver sus caras, hahaha, era para una foto, ayyy-risa terminando y todos congelados-.

Twilight-Nunca debiste dejarlo solo-le decía a Rarity y yo ya me veía venir sus gritos.

Nahuel-¡¿Qué?! , nunca dije nada de una broma de portazo, y antes de que lo digas, sipi, el plan era que entraras primero, no me iba a dejar atrapar con una fiesta sorpresa-me dirijo a la multitud-. En serio, chicos, si van a hacerlo, no apaguen todas las luces de sus casas a las 8 de la noche, la última vez que los vi, estuvieron en la calle hasta las 11-aún seguían congelados-Bueno, mejor me presento-aclaro mi garganta-Mi nombre es Mariano Nahuel Vera, el nombre de mi especie es Homo sapiens sapiens, soy un humano de 24 años y nacionalidad argentina. Por las peores causas posibles, no puedo volver a mi casa, las princesas me dejaron a cargo de las portadoras de los elementos, particularmente de la salvadora del pueblo del ataque de la Osa Menor, les prometí que no lastimaría a nadie y pienso cumplir mi palabra y para evitar la histeria-me arrodillo y coloco mis manos en mi nuca-mi especie es omnívora, es decir, como carne, lácteos, frutas y verduras, miel y pescado, pero mi debilidad son los quesos-procesando, procesando.

Todos-¡AAAHHH!¡NOS VAN A COMER!-comenzando a correr.

Carrot Top-¡ ¿ES QUE NADIE PIENSA EN LOS NIÑOS?!-.

Nahuel-¡TWI, LEVITACION!-ella lo hace envolviendo a todos.-A ver un momento, piensen un poco ¿Si fuera peligroso, las princesas me mandarían aquí? ¿Piensan que estaría hablándoles, si fuera un depredador sin control? Además, tengo toda una mesada de postres ahí, que ofrece menos resistencia, ahora cálmense un poco para que no se lastimen con los muebles. Y si quieren saber más de mí, pregúntenme o vean mi reportaje en el diario de mañana-Twilight los baja, me acerco a los postres. Después de un rato de devorarlo todo, caigo pesado en el sillón y veo a Pinkie acercándose.

Pinkie-Nahuel, tontito, ésta es tu fiesta de bienvenida, ve a bailar un poco-aparece junto a Vinyl, baja la aguja y vuelve conmigo-baila conmigo, siiii-pestañeo rápido.

Nahuel_^^ ¡Ahh, mis oídos!, es definitivo, odio el dubstep^^_lola Pinkie, pero no soy de los que bailan y tus ojitos no me van a convencer-se disponía a llorar a mares, pero Rarity le llama la atención.

Rarity-Linda, tenés que ser más encantadora-se pone en 3patas y mantiene una levantada, me observa tapándose un ojo y dice-¿dime, te gustaría bailar?-.

Nahuel_^^Oh, esto se va a poner bueno^^_me inclino hacia el frente y le hablo fuerte y claro-no, gracias-no hubo reacción de su parte, pero pude oír como se rompía toda su realidad.

RD-Hahaha, ay Rarity, debiste ver tu expresión cuando te dijo que no-se pone junto a ella mientras se ríe-siii, justo asíííí, hahaha-.

AJ-Uds., no entienden al chico, no más vean como se hace, yyyyyjaaa,-grito vaquero- dime, compañero, ¿te gustaría sacarle brillo a la pista de baile?-.

Nahuel-No, estoy bien acá-.

AJ-Bueno, les enseñarem… ¿Qué dijiste?-.

Nahuel-Que no-cortada de rostro como solo yo puedo hacer.

RD-Se hace así: viejo, tú, yo, en la pista, ahora-.

Nahuel-Mejor paso-Twilight da un paso al frente.

Twilight-Muy bien, humano, las razones por las que deberías bailar conmigo son:

1) El baile, permite el ejercicio de los músculos.

2) Deberías bailar conmigo porque…..-tiempo después.

Nahuel_^^Meh, ¿Qué pasó?^^_levanto la vista para encontrarme con Twilight hablándome perdida en sus razones-aaaaaa-bostezo.

RD-Eh, Twilight, lo perdiste luego de la primera razón, junto con AJ y Pinkie-se encontraban dormidas en los brazos del sillón.-Twilight se sienta en el piso cruza de patas delanteras y viendo a otro lado- Parece que es el turno de Fluttershy-la miro deseando que no lo haga.

Fluttershy-Eh, Nahuel yo…yo quisiera saber si te gustaría…-la interrumpo y me acerco a su oído.

Nahuel_^^ ¿Qué canijo le digo?, si le digo que no, se va a poner a llorar, si le digo que sí, voy a tener que bailar y no me gusta eso, además apenas me puedo mover, tengo que convencerla de que no es una buena idea y sin mentirle^^_Flutter, de verdad no quiero bailar, pero si lo hiciera, seríamos el centro de atención de todos los ponys del pueblo ; no me gusta la idea de mucha atención y creo que a vos tampoco, ¿estamos de acuerdo en que no vamos a bailar ?-ella asiente feliz por la idea de no ser observada.-Perfecto, entonces puedo disfrutar de mi asiento y…-Lyra salvaje aparece.

Lyra-Wow, ¿Cómo sabías que quería ver un baile humano?-se acerca esperando una respuesta.

Nahuel-Lyra, yo no bailo, ellas vinieron con la misma intención-señalo a las portadoras- y les dí la misma respuesta-.

BB-Lyra, te lo dije, el humano, no sabe bailar, es un esfuerzo inútil el que trates de convencerlo, te apuesto lo que sea a que no sabe bailar-.

Nahuel_^^A papá mono con bananas verdes^^_-¡finalmente alguien que me entiende!-BB congelada-¿qué? Pensaste que iba a caer en la provocación-pronto me convertí en una atracción turística digna de apuestas.

Lotus y Aloe-Te damos descuento en el spa-al unísono.

Nahuel-Gracias, pero yo no bailo y tampoco me gustan los spa, prefiero la tranquilidad de un día de pesca junto a un río para relajarme-.

Octavia-Te enseño el vals, aunque el ruido de Vinyl no sea el adecuado para una bella coreografía de salón-.

Vinyl/Dj pon3-¡Ya te oí, pony aburrida!-Octavia ignora el ataque de su compañera, pero ésta se acerca al grupo.

Vinyl-Yo te voy a enseñar a sacudir el esqueleto, sólo sígueme-.

Carrot Top-¡Mis mejores zanahorias!-

Minuette-Tratamiento dental gratis por una semana-.

Nahuel-Yo…no… bailo- tono de suspenso mezclado con seriedad y comienzo de enojo junto a una cruzada de brazos-_^^ ¿Qué canijos les pasa? ¿Tanta fijación tienen con el rechazo y ser la envidia de las otras? Entiendo lo de ser persistente con lo que se quiere, pero por ser la envidia de las demás, mejor que sufran^^_de repente veo a una pegaso gris de crin rubia y ajena a toda la turba a mi alrededor, me paro sorpresivamente y me acerco a ella-¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Ditzy Doo, dime-la miro fijo- ¿Dónde sacaste ése panqué?!-.

Ditzy-En la mesa hay muchos-señala la mesa y me abalanzo sobre los panqués de chocolate-

Nahuel-Amamamamam-sonido de masticación.

Ditzy- Agradable sujeto-le escucho decir.

-veo que disfrutas de las delicias de mi esposa, estoy seguro que te agradecería que los disfrutaras, pero hay otros que también quieren probarlos-.

Nahuel-¿Señor Cake?-dije asombrado con la cara llena de chocolate-estoy seguro que sí, después de todo parece ser una esposa muy ``dulce´´hahaha-.

SC-Hahaha, si, siempre que no entiendo algo, es ella quien me pone ``claras´´ las cosas, hahaha-.

Nahuel-Hahaha, seguro que siempre tiene varios proyectos ``cocinándose´´, hahaha. Sólo por curiosidad, ¿Hay una unicornio blanca y de crin violeta viéndome con odio?-.

SC-¿Hablas de Rarity?-.

Nahuel-Sipi.

SC-Ella está con la mirada perdida y la cara congelada ¿por qué preguntas?-.

Nahuel-Por que a ella no le gusta mis juegos de palabras y tengo miedo que me sorprenda con ``las manos en la masa´´, hahaha.

SC-Hahaha, un clásico, ten debes probar éste cheesecake con frutas rojas-me sirve un poco en un plato y lo pruebo.

Nahuel-Esto está un caño-mirada confusa-es decir riquísimo-.

SC-Me alegra oír eso, es raro, por la forma en que estabas sentado en el sillón, creí que ya no podías más-.

Nahuel-Siempre hay algo de espacio, pero mañana es otro tema, voy a tener que estar a pan y agua por un tiempo-se aleja un poco en dirección a la cocina y vuelve con unas hiervas que suelta en la mesa.

SC-cuando llegues a la casa, te haces un té con ellas y ya no sentirás ninguna molestia-.

Nahuel-Gracias-miro mi reloj para ver que son las 11 de la noche-Bueno, SC, ya es algo tarde y como dice el dicho: ``pájaro que comió, voló´´-.

SC-¿Pero, dónde está tu juventud? todavía es muy temprano-.

Nahuel-No soy un fiestero y además, mañana comienza mi trabajo en la granja Apple-suspiro-mañana, comienzo una nueva vida. Por cierto ¿Que fecha es mañana?-.

SC-28 de enero-sonriente de la vida.

Nahuel_^^Chaalee, mañana es el cumple de Floppy, mi pequeña hermanita de 17, loca, eras un tornado, pero te extraño^^._

SC-¿Pasa algo, chico?-dijo preocupado el panadero.

Nahuel-No, nada interesante, voy a buscar a Spike para irme a dormir. Chau, SC, no olvide comprar el diario de mañana de CloudsDale para ver mi entrevista-caminaba para adelante pero viendo hacia atrás y esquivando a cuanto pony se me cruzara _^^ ¡ah! ¡Te encontré, pollerudo!, será mejor que vengas conmigo antes de que se burlen de los cabezazos de sueño que das^^_-eh, Spike_, ^^Creo que ésta es la pregunta más vergonzosa que hice en mi vida^^_ ¿Podríamos irnos?, mañana tengo trabajo y no quiero estar muerto de sueño en la granja-esperando la respuesta y dando uno que otro bostezo.

Spike-¿Ehh?, pero si AJ todavía no se va y ella es la que trabaja más duro en todo…-.

Nahuel-Eso ya lo sé, pero ella ya está acostumbrada y es más fuerte que yo, además estoy muerto de sueño-.

Spike-Ha, Bebé-se burlaba.

Nahuel-Al menos yo lo admito y no soy un gil que dá cabezazos de sueño-remate, él levantó el índice y abrió la boca para un contrargumento, pero poco a poco la fue cerrando y su dedo se fue integrando a su puño finalmente la mirada de aceptación y un suspiro salieron de su cuerpo-Voy a despedirme y nos vamos, acompañarme para que no me pierda y luego si querés te volvés-.

Spike-Trato hecho-caminamos hacia el grupo en donde estaban todas las ponys que conocí, ésta vez un poco más tranquilas, sin embargo Rari seguía perdida en su mundo.

Nahuel-Bueno, ponys, me voy, disfruten de la gran fiesta de Pinkie, hasta mañana-comenté en forma cerrada para no recibir insistencias a quedarme-convencí a Spike para que me lleve hasta la biblio y pueda dooooorrrrrmiiiiiirrrr-bostezo-buenas noches-caminamos en forma rápida hasta la puerta para no ser parados. Caminamos un rato y cuando estuvimos lejos Spike rompió el silencio.

Spike-Nahuel ¿Por qué no bailaste con Rarity?-tono lastimero.

Nahuel-Por que no me gusta ni ella ni bailar y por que ya está apartada-me oí decir entre bostezos

Spike-Gracias, hermano-susurró.

Nahuel-De nada-otro silencio se hizo presente, pero uno de amigos que se respetan tanto que lo mantienen, hasta que llegamos.

Spike-Creo que me voy a quedar, no me siento muy bien-.

Nahuel-El Señor Cake me dio unas plantas para la digestión, dijo que hay que hacerlas té-le muestro las plantas que saco de uno de mis bolsillos y el las agarra para hacerlas té. Spike ¿Podés hacerme un mapa para llegar a la granja? Ver algo desde un punto alto es diferente a verlo de cerca-mientras se hace la infusión, el dragón me prepara un mapa improvisado. Termino mi vaso y le doy un beso de despedida a Spike en la mejilla.

Spike-¿Creí que ya habíamos hablado de éso?-voz neutral.

Nahuel-Soy un argentino, un cristiano, un descendiente de españoles, saludo de ésa forma a quienes considero compatriotas, hermanos y amigos, en los 3 casos se saludan con un beso-.

Spike-¡Wow!, si significa todo eso entonces lo mínimo que puedo hacer es considerarte un amigo-.

Nahuel-Me alegra oír eso y ya que somos amigos hay otro saludo que sólo nosotros podemos hacer, por qué sólo nosotros tenemos dedos, pero debés tener cuidado con las garras-me acerco a él y le agarro la mano-palmada arriba, palmada abajo y palmada en medio, eso es un festejo de amigos ¿te vá?-.

Spike-¡Claro!-sonrío de lado.

Nahuel- Perfecto y ahora me voy a la pieza, Buenas noches-.

Spike-Buenas noche-cierro la puerta para acostarme.

Nahuel-Buenas, noches familia, buenas noches, vagos-oro y me duermo.


	10. Chapter 10

**My little pony: **_**Homo sapiens sapiens**_

**-comentarios-.**

_**^^Pensamientos^^**_

**Vagos, quiero decirles que estoy agradecido por sus comentarios a mi fic, mi primer fic y no sabía si alguien lo iba a leer; quiero comentarles que ya empecé mis clases en la UBA y a ese alterador de mi rutina de escribir capítulos, se sumó la destrucción de mi computadora, haciéndola un enorme pisapapeles y dejando 2/3 máquinas en casa. Pero la otra máquina no tiene instalado Word así que sólo queda 1/3 máquina donde puedo escribir. Siento que estoy en el Bosque Everfree por mi suerte, ya que la netbook en la que escribo ahora, es de mi hermana y ``me la presta´´ poco tiempo. Haré lo que pueda para actualizar seguido. Desde ya, muchas gracias.**

**Cap. 9: 4 Manzanas y 1 homínido.**

Nahuel-

…Han pasado cuatro años en esta vida,  
En Equestria muchos ponys conocí  
pero nunca pude olvidarme de todo,  
de los vagos, mi familia y de mí…-

El Oso, adaptación de Moris (Mauricio Birabent)

-¡Nahuel!-voz de saque de onda- bajá un momento, que tengo que hablar con vos-reconozco la voz.

Nahuel_^^ ¿Y ahora que hice? recién llegué, esas palabras hacen vibrar mi sentido masculino^^_En un minuto, AJ, agarro ésta manzana y listo- salto del manzano.

**PLAM**

Caigo sobre 3 puntos de apoyo: mis 2 piernas y mi brazo izquierdo, el derecho extendido en forma recta y horizontal-¿Pasa algo?-.

AJ-Es por lo de ésta mañana, vaquero-.

**FlashBack**

**TICK-TICK, TICK-TICK, TICK-TICK**

Siento las alarmas programadas en la mesita de luz, me apuro para apagarlas y no despertar a nadie. Luego de la levantada y el paso por el baño, los posibles momentos del día comienzan a llegar.

Nahuel-Mmmuuuaaa-bostezo y oración-Señor Jesús, te doy gracias por un nuevo día de vida. Rey de reyes, que pueda ser de bendición en éste nuevo mundo. Papá sé que tienes un plan para mí, sólo que todavía no sé cuál es, pero sé que me lo dirás a su tiempo. Gracias porque sé que cuidas a mi familia y a mis nuevos amigos. Amén.-Me levanto en dirección a la puerta y me encuentro con el silencio_^^Rayos, y´hora ¿Qué hago? ¿Salgo por la puerta como persona civilizada o me escapo por la ventana? Si me voy por la puerta, la voy a dejar abierta a menos que me lleve la llave y los deje encerrados en su propia casa, no mejor no, a menos que los despierte, pero es lo que no quiero. Entonces va a tener que ser por la ventana, que bueno que es algo alta, los ladrones equinos no trepan, creo; voy a tener que dejar una nota.^^_Camino hacia donde están mis materiales de estudio, saco una hoja de mi carpeta y una birome, escribo lo más claramente posible:

_Estimados Spike y Twilight:_

_Espero no preocuparlos por mi desaparición, pero tenía que hacer algo importante antes de ir a la granja, no quería levantarlos tan temprano. Así que decidí salir por la ventana para no hacer ruido. Nos vemos más tarde._

_Mariano Vera_

_PD 1: Spike, no te preocupes por la ropa sucia de mi mochila, luego la lavo._

_PD 2: Twilight, si sos vos la que lee ésta nota, ¡NO TOQUES MI MOCHILA!_

La dejo en la cama recién ordenada y salgo_^^Veamos, tiene una traba para abrir desde el interior, ¿Cómo puedo cerrarla desde afuera?^^_veo las bisagras que son cortas y anchas y pienso_^^Espero que funke (funcione) si ato el hilo azul al seguro y tiro desde afuera por el hueco de las bisagras de la hoja contraria a la del seguro^^_Ejecuto el plan, como lo imaginé_ ^^No me la creo, funkó re joya, Macgyver es un inútil al lado mío, ahora a bajar y despacio y con cuidadito, la condenada humedad mojó las ramas^^_ bajo con cuidado hasta el piso y doy un pequeño salto para caer en puntas de pie y manos al suelo_^^Haha, todos aclamen a Mariano Nahuel Vera, el Ninja numero 1 de Ponyville. Ahora a caminar para pensar un rato. ^^_ Caminé por la calle desierta y me puse mis auriculares.

CORO  
"Hoy lo que traigo es Flow  
óyelo, escúchalo, súbelo you  
cuando yo ando con mi flow nadie me puede  
soy más que vencedor"

Invadiendo tu radio con música que te llena  
regresa funky devuelta a la escena  
sube tu radio y ajústate la antena  
para que escuches como es que esto suena

llámate a Elena a Orlando y a Cuca  
diles que traje música que educa  
traigo palabra que siempre penetra tu sabes  
mas potente que una metra

con una explosión  
hago la introducción  
de esta mi nueva producción  
ya yo te dije que pongas atención papa  
llego la bendición  
un nuevo año y se abre otro capítulo  
yo sigo siendo el mismo discípulo  
llama a la radio y pide lo que traje ahora  
pa' que lo pongan en la emisora porque  
CORO  
"Hoy lo que traigo es Flow  
óyelo, escúchalo, súbelo you  
cuando yo ando con mi flow nadie me puede  
soy mas que vencedor"  
Ya todos saben que en esto tenemos el swing  
música heavy pero con letras clean  
yo no peleo porque esto no es un ring  
no me olvido que la gloria es para el King  
tira la mía y ya tú conoces que sound  
directamente desde funkytown  
a los que hablan que no se desesperen  
no sigan tirando bombazos no se me alteren  
yo me pregunto porque es que no entienden  
si tengo éxito se me sorprenden  
yo me pregunto por qué no comprenden  
que aquí los que vencen no son los que venden  
son los que ganan vidas  
son los que buscan almas  
los que pagan el precio  
y mantienen su calma  
son los que ponen su mirada en las cosas de arriba  
todo funciona cuando la fe se activa  
CORO  
"Hoy lo que traigo es Flow  
óyelo, escúchalo, súbelo you  
cuando yo ando con mi flow nadie me puede

Soy más que vencedor"

Lo que traigo es Flow, Funky

watch?v=XIXi9_JiCOA

En el camino hacia mi trabajo encontré una rosa roja con una etiqueta:

_Rosas Rose Luck._

_Las mejores de toda Equestria_

_^^Ha, la vaga sí que se tiene en lo alto, no importa, ahora me sirve, luego se lo pago^^ _seguí en mi mundo hasta doblar unos m. antes de divisar los primeros manzanos, llegué a uno de los brazos de los ríos que pasan por la granja y me paro en un sauce que crece en la orilla. Levanto una piedra del suelo, marco varias veces una cruz y dejo la rosa roja en la base del árbol.-Hola, wacha. Feliz cumple. Quiero decirte que te extraño, snif, mirá te traje una rosa como las que había en casa, sé que pocas veces te lo dije, pero estaba orgulloso de que alcanzaras tus sueños de baile a pesar de que la música a todo volumen me volvía loco, snif, eso y el hecho de que eras como un pequeño tornado en la casa, snif, dejabas todo tirado y desacomodado, snif, te advertí que no bailaras en mi pieza por los rompecabezas de dinosaurios que lijé, barnicé y pegué; no me hiciste caso y los rompiste a todos, casi te mato, pero volvería a pasar por lo mismo sólo por el hecho de abrazarte aunque… snif…sea por un minuto-lloro en mi brazo derecho-cuidá a la familia y nuestros amigos, snif, chau, me voy al trabajo, tienen razón, familia, voy a lavarme la cara otra vez-.

Me acerco al rio y me lavo la cara, me seco con la ropa y vuelvo a la música.

A sus marcas, a sus marcas listos fuera  
Correr sin detenerme larga carrera me espera  
Pensaba que había acabao  
Y apenas esto empieza  
El cansancio de la vida en la espalda ya me pesa  
El desanimo no cesa  
Los problemas que me estresan  
Ideas que no son mías  
Atormentan mi cabeza  
Que mi tiempo ya paso  
Que recojan las maletas  
Acaso este es el final o adelante esta la meta  
Que no soy el único en esto, lo sé,  
Que los que comenzaron ya la mitad se fue  
Y se preguntan las razones serian tanto los porqué  
Que aunque muchos se han quitao  
Tu y yo estamos de pie  
Porque sabemos que más adelante queda camino  
Victoria es sinónimo de nuestro destino  
Aunque vengan mas tormentas  
Luego vendrá la paz  
Pero guerreros como tú y yo

No sé rinden jamás.

-Coro-  
Fluye, como un río fluye  
Llegar esa es la meta  
Que nada te detenga  
En tu camino  
Fluye, como un río fluye  
Que nada te detenga  
Llegar esa es la meta  
Es tu destino.

Hay que ser real queda mucho por recorrer  
Tu y yo somos de los que no jugamos pa perder  
Luchamos sin parar para poder obtener  
Lo que con tantas ganas anhelamos ver  
El desierto te seco y lo atravesaste  
La tempestad azotó y la soportaste  
Peleaste con el oso y al león lo enfrentaste  
O sea estas entrenao para vencer a ese gigante  
Llámalo como quiera traición, soledad o pobreza

Tal vez sea depresión, envidia, rencor o tristeza  
Como sea que se llame en nosotros no hay flaqueza  
Tenemos las agallas pa arrancarle la cabeza  
Lo que trate de pararte  
Con furia lo destruye  
Si derrumbaron algo en ti  
Vuelve y lo construye  
Tu y yo decidimos seguir  
No somos de los que huye  
Porque sangre de guerrero  
Por nuestras venas fluye.

-Coro-  
Fluye, como un río fluye  
Llegar esa es la meta  
Que nada te detenga  
En tu camino  
Fluye, como un río fluye  
Que nada te detenga  
Llegar esa es la meta  
Es tu destino.

Manny Montes, Fluye, Esperanza de vida.

watch?v=-fO9eOoFv_0

oeoe oeoe oeoe oeoe  
oeoe oeoe oeoe oeoe  
Latinoamérica

eeeeo celebrare con jubileo porque soy libre  
eeeeo confiare en lo que creo, todo es posible  
me canse de sufrir me canse de de llorar  
ya nada me molesta hoy solo quiero reír y estar de fiesta  
los problemas vienen y van no me rompo la cabeza

es un día para celebrar y estar de fiesta

brinca y sacude de toda pena que la alegría fluya por tus venas  
gozo refresca y tu vida llena levanta la mano la fiesta esta buena  
si tu mirada en lo alto esta puesta confiaras del que te contesta  
sube la mano sube la mano y únete a la fiesta

oeoe LIBRES oeoe SOMOS oeoe POR SU oeoe  
GRACIA oeoe CELEBRA oeoe CELEBRA oeoe CELEBRA Y ÚNETE A LA FIESTA

eeeeo celebrare con jubileo porque soy libre  
eeeeo confiare en lo que creo, todo es posible

confía confía todo el tiempo de noche y de dia  
porque para aquel que cree what todo es posible  
que no se te acabe el combustible  
de lo bueno nunca te alejes  
sigue adelante yo se que tu eres porque todo es posible

oeoe LIBRES oeoe SOMOS oeoe POR SU oeoe  
GRACIA oeoe CELEBRA oeoe CELEBRA oeoe CELEBRA Y ÚNETE A LA FIESTA

eeeeo celebrare con jubileo porque soy libre  
eeeeo confiare en lo que creo, todo es posible

animate jee alégrate jee ven gozate jee celebrale jee  
mano arriba todos dando un grito pal cielo  
que se entere el mundo entero que somos libresss

oeoe oeoe oeoe oeoe  
oeoe oeoe oeoe oeoe  
y únete a la fiesta  
eo eo y únete a la fiesta

eeeeo celebrare con jubileo porque soy libre  
eeeeo confiare en lo que creo, todo es posible

yeah yeah todo es posible  
Manny montes Alex zurdo  
y esto es corazón abierto corazón abierto  
Perfecto Wuuuja

Manny Montes Ft Alex Zurdo, De Fiesta, Corazón Abierto.

watch?v=yWz1bYSgXYM

Con los ánimos un pocos más altos, volví al camino de Sweet Apple Acres como lo marcaba el mapa de Spike, antes de darme cuenta ya estaba cantando por lo bajo y haciendo señas con las manos como si fuera un viejo rapero. Levanto la mirada para ver los manzanos y divisar a lo lejos a una pony de tierra que se me acerca al trote.

AJ-Yyyyyjjjaaaahhh, pensé que no vendrías, compañero. ¿Dormiste bien?-gritaba la pony mañanera.

Nahuel-Ssssshhhhhh, aún es muy temprano para los gritos, AJ, vas a despertar a los vecinos-procesando, procesando-ah, cierto, una granja de hectáreas de extensión, lo olvidé-dije en estado zombie y arrastrando los pies.

AJ-¿Pasa algo, terroncito? Noto que tu gorra está para adelante-preocupada por mi cambio comenzaba a inspeccionarme de cerca.

Nahuel-No pasa nada, es el sol que está frente nuestro_^^eso y el hecho de que estuve llorando, no quiero que en mi primer día me den descanso por duelo^^._

AJ-Hahaha, parece que alguien no terminó de despertarse, ¿ya desayunaste?-.

Nahuel-No-.

AJ-Entonces desayunaras al estilo Apple, yyyyjjjaaaahhhh-.

Nahuel-Gracias_^^sólo te pido que dejes los gritos de loca, un decibel más alto y voy a perder mi audición. ¿Tendré seguro médico? Menos mal que ya llegamos^^_ante mí se encontraban el resto de la familia Apple.

AJ-Buenos días, familia, permítanme presentarles a nuestro nuevo trabajador, el humano Nahuel-ellos no salían de su asombro por el estar viendo a una criatura extraña.

Nahuel-Hola, buenos días, aaaaaaa-bostezo tapado con la mano. Apple Bloom fue la primera en reaccionar.

Apple Bloom-Eres…eres más grande que mi hermano.

Nahuel_^^No la arruines, no la arruines^^_Sipi y más grande que las princesas también, pero te aseguro que soy menos fuerte-.

AB-¡¿Conoces a las princesas?!-dijo caminando hacia mí y con expresión incrédula.

Nahuel-Así es, ellas y las portadoras me mandaron a mi mundo la primera vez que vine a Equestria y estuvieron conmigo durante mi reportaje frente a varios periodistas-dije arrodillándome para ver a la potrilla a los ojos_^^ ¿Cómo puede estar tan despierta a las 4 de la mañana? Bah, ya debe estar acostumbrada^^-_Espero que puedan ver mi reportaje-acoté volteando la cara al resto de la familia.

Abuela Smith-Familia, parece que tenemos frente a nosotros a toda una celebridad-.

Nahuel-Creo-parándome-que sería más la curiosidad del mes que una celebridad, aaaaaa-otro bostezo.

AJ-Hahaha, será mejor que desayunes primero, o terminarás comiéndote toda la cosecha, hahaha-cambia el tono de voz a uno serio-en serio, no te comas toda la cosecha-.

AS-Ay, mi niña, creo que exageras con nuestro nuevo empleado-.

AB-Si, hermana, creo que exageras-.

Nahuel-Si, AJ, no me voy a comer toda la cosecha…-

AB-Ves-.

Nahuel-…Sólo la mitad, hahaha-.

AJ-Así que ahora vuelves a ser el mismo de antes, ¿eh?-.

Nahuel-Bueno, me prometiste un café, debo despertarme para no errarle a mi boca, hahaha, ayyyyy, estoy tan dormido que, que…-pensando-no se me ocurre nada-.

AB-Hahaha, eres muy divertido, ahora pasa para que puedas comer el pie de manzana de la abuela-aún con un tamaño que apenas pasa mi rodilla, ella ya mostraba algo de fuerza.

Nahuel_^^ ¿En serio es tan fuerte? ¿Es eso o yo estoy tan dormido que no pongo resistencia?^^ _una vez adentro me acerco al semental rojo para saludarlo-hola, Big Mack, espero que nos podamos llevar bien-el asiente feliz_^^Ya veo, eres más callado por las mañanas, no importa^^._

AS-¿Cómo sabes su nombre, jovencito? no te lo hemos dicho-dijo con una ceja levantada.

Nahuel-Bueno…yo…esteee_^^Atrapado^^_-.

AJ-AS, ¿Por qué no sirves ese café de la estufa antes de que se vuelque?-salvado por mi nueva jefa.

Nahuel_^^Fiuuu, justo a tiempo^^_AB que no dejaba de mirarme fue la siguiente en preguntar a la vez que AJ me servía el café.

AB-¡¿Qué comen los humanos?!-para sorpresa de toda su familia que en ése momento iban a llamarle la atención por igual, pero yo seguía mareado por el aroma y vapores que bramaba la taza de mi despertador negro.

Nahuel-Animales de granja-dije sin pensar_^^ ¡¿Qué dije qué?!^^_ una cuchara cayó al piso y el ruido produjo la reacción-¡AJ, explica!-.

AJ-Claro, lo que Nahuel quiso decir fue… ¿Qué quisiste decir?-.

Nahuel_^^Vamos, loco, vos podes explicarte sin perder un buen laburo^^_-Lo que quiero decir es que si como carne_^^ok, mala elección de palabras, pero aún podes salvarla^^_ya comenzaban a verme con miedo-pero los animales que como son vacas, ovejas, chanchos y aves de corral como gallinas, pero no deben preocuparse, ya les prometí a las princesas que no lastimaría a ningún pony, mascota u otro ser que muestre inteligencia. En mi mundo, sólo los humanos tienen la inteligencia para vivir a un mismo nivel social, político y cultural como Uds., los animales se mueven por instinto y la mayoría vive tan cerca del hombre que incluso perdieron el instinto de supervivencia. En cuanto a mis necesidades de carne, no se preocupen, iré al bosque a cazar o a pescar.

AJ-¡ ¿AL BOSQUE?!¡ ¿ACASO PERDISTE LA CABEZA?!¡ ¿O ESA MANTÍCORA TE GOLPEÓ MUY FUERTE?!-la pony de canas y color verde se paró para llamarle la atención.

AS-¡AJ!-.

Nahuel-Entiendo que después de mi pequeño discurso no quieran a un monstruo cerca, así que, familia Apple, muchas gracias por el desayuno-me paro, camino para la puerta y cuándo estoy enfrente...

AJ-Espera…familia, yo conocía las costumbres del humano antes de traerlo a nuestra casa, pero la causa por que lo traje, es porque no sólo las princesas confían en él sino que yo también-.

Nahuel-AJ, no contradigas a tu abuela, si ella quiere que me vaya, está bien-.

AJ-Pero te lo debo, salvaste mi vida-susurró.

AS-¿AJ?...M`hija…

Nahuel-No me debés nada, al contrario, yo te debo por la paciencia que me tuviste-abro la puerta y recibo 3 golpes en la frente.

**PUM, PUM, PUM.**

-¡Diario maturino!-una pegaso de crin rubia apareció.

Nahuel-¡Auuu!-.

Ditzy-Ups, perdón, un momento, ¡eres tú!-dijo emocionada.

Nahuel-Si, soy yo y tú eres tú y ellos son ellos, haha, ahora con tu permiso-traté de irme por un lado, pero ella me lo impidió.

Ditzy-Espera, yo…me enteré de lo que hiciste por las princesas y…y gracias-me abraza-ah y perdona por los golpes-.

Nahuel-No hay problema, después de todo yo soy igual de distraído, siempre que levantaba el brazo en la calle, terminaba golpeando a alguien por accidente-sonrío y veo como AB se escabulle para agarrar el diario.

AB-¡Oye, eres tú! ¡Mira, abuela, es él con las princesas!-emocionada mostraba rápidamente las noticias.

AS-AJ ¿Puedes aclararme ésto?-sonaba intrigada y a la vez algo impaciente al ver a su nieta en las fotos del diario.

AJ-Nahuel, ¿Puedes sacar esa cosa y poner la grabación?-saco de mi bolsillo mi celular y hago sonar la grabación con el abrazo aún encima. Tiempo despúes…

AS-Niño, creo que te debemos una disculpa-arrepentida se me acercó desde la cabecera de la mesa.

BM-Eeyup- Ditzy que me había soltado para escuchar la grabación ahora se me acercaba para sacar algo de su gorra.

Ditzy-¡Eso es increíble! Te mereces un muffin de banana y nuez-. Nahuel-Gracias, se ve rico-lo agarro y ella me sonríe.

AB-Y un enorme abrazo por salvar a mi hermana-sonríe y se apoya en la mesa con sus brazos, sus ojos brillan en felicidad.

Nahuel-En cuanto a lo de recién, no se preocupen, fue sólo un pequeño choque cultural y mi mala suerte. Pero siempre pasa a ser un buen recuerdo como cuando nadaba 50 min. casi sin parar y en el minuto que me paro por un golpe me gritan:¡NAHUEL, SEGUÍ NADANDO!-pongo mis manos palmas arriba y las muevo de arriba abajo en forma continua-¡¿Pero qué diantres?!¡¿Nado casi toda la hora y en el minuto que me paro me retan?!-dije molesto.

AB-Hermana, no entiendo ¿es normal que se enoje por un buen recuerdo?-dijo en susurros.

AJ-Ay, mi querida hermanita, recuerda que estás hablando del primer humano que llegó a Equestria y que ése humano es Nahuel…-tras una pausa-…No hay nada de normal en él, hahaha.

Equestrianos-Hahaha-.

Nahuel-¡Hey!_^^Bueno, al pueblo que fueres…^^_hahaha,-me quedo sin aire-ayyyyy-dije terminando la risa-soy un desmadre. Ah, por cierto, AJ, te busca Zecora y dice que dejes de imitarla-.

Todos menos AJ-Hahaha-granjera seria.

AB-Mira sus fotos, abuela, acá está con las princesas, y acá… ¿Quién es el potro terrestre que está ahí?-dijo extrañada, pero tímidamente levanto la mano.

Nahuel-Soy yo, me castigaron por un chiste y un ataque de risa-.

AJ-Te lo merecías-refunfuñando.

AS-Te ves lindo de ésa forma, niño-me sonreía y guiñaba el ojo.

Nahuel-Hehe-risa nerviosa-Bueno, entonces ¿Puedo trabajar acá?-

AB-¡Siiii!

BM-Eeyup-.

AJ-Vas a trabajar en el huerto atrás de la casa y no te ensucies demasiado o a Rarity le va a dar otro ataque-me empujaba para salir de la casa.

Nahuel-Entendido, supervisora AJ-.

AJ-No me llames así-.

Nahuel-Claro, encargada.

AJ-Así tampoco-.

Nahuel-¿Teniente AJ?

AJ-No-.

Nahuel-¿Jefaza-sama?

AJ-Sólo AJ, ¿entendido?-.

Nahuel-Claro, ``sólo AJ´´-

AJ-¡AJ!-

Nahuel-¡AAAHHHH, MIS OIDOS!-grité desde el suelo para la diversión de todos menos mi contratista.

AS-AJ, fue sólo una broma, no pierdas los estribos-.

Nahuel_^^Haha, los estribos^^-_salgo de mi posición fetal -¡BUENO, FUE UN GUSTO CONOCERLOS, AHORA A TRABAJAR, POR CIERTO ¿A DONDE ERA?!-AJ me repite la ubicación de mi lugar de trabajo y saludo a todos moviendo mi mano, le digo a la mensajera-¡DITZY, GRACIAS POR PARARME EN LA PUERTA, SI NO LO HUBIERAS HECHO, ME HUBIERA PERDIDO UN BUEN LABURO!¡GRACIAS, PERO NO TE ENTRETENGAS QUE HAY MUCHAS CARTAS QUE ENTREGAR!-Ditzy me da un saludo militar con una sonrisa y mirada de felicidad antes de salir volando.

Sigo a AJ que me lleva a la parte de atrás de la granja. Luego de un momento mi oído comienza a volver.-AJ, estaba pensando, cuando me encontré con Uds. ese día de lluvia, no les dije nada de mi escape de la hidra pensando en su futuro encuentro con Zecora, pero ahora me doy cuenta que eso ya había pasado, ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada?-tono neutral.

AJ-Fácil, terroncito, estábamos muy ocupadas contigo y las diferentes cosas que pasaban a tu alrededor-.

Nahuel-Cierto, es la última vez que me pongo en plan orgulloso, siempre me pasa lo mismo cuando lo hago, pero la imitación de la primera pijamada fue exacta ¿Cómo lo hicieron?-.

AJ-Eso hay que agradecérselo a Dash, que programó las lluvias para que sea igual a la última vez-sonreía en agradecimiento a la pegaso amiga.

Nahuel-Claaaaroooo, ella se tomo el laburo de programar un espacio para las lluvias, acomodar las nubes, juntar el agua y demás cosas-tono claramente irónico-seguro que se quedó durmiendo en el laburo otra vez y las cosas pasaron solas-.

AJ-Pareces conocerla bien-.

Nahuel-Conozco a los de su tipo, mi amigo Gustavo era igual, canchero engreído, competitivo, irresponsable, amante de las siestas en el laburo y con la suerte de que no lo despidan, hahaha, todo un loco-.

AJ-Dash es más irresponsable, se duerme en las nubes o en mis manzanos cuando la necesito-.

Nahuel-Eso no es nada, Gustavo era un enfermero que un día vino a mi casa a jugar a la pelota, con los remedios que tenía que darle a un abuelo que cuidaba. Superá eso-.

AJ-Ha, parece que tu amigo gana éste asalto-.

Nahuel_^^Bien, gato, finalmente ganaste algo sin cambiar las reglas; bien hecho, bro^^_

AJ-Bueno, no importa, llegamos a tu prueba inicial, cosechar tu primer manzano-la miro desconfiado-dale, no se va a cosechar solo-procedo con una patada y un grito.

Nahuel-¡ÈSTO ES EQUESTRIA!-y un posterior-¡AYYY, MI PIE!-ella asentía negativamente-esperá un toque, creo que tengo una idea-con una sonrisa en mi rostro-¿Tu hermano tiene una maza?-.

AJ-¿Maza?-

Nahuel-Si, es como un martillo, pero con una cabeza más grande, cuadrada y ambas puntas rectas-.

AJ-Creo que si, voy a buscar y enseguida vuelvo-ella corre y vuelve minutos más tarde con la herramienta en su hocico y la suelta a mis pies -acá está, pero no entiendo, que te traes… -.

Nahuel-Esto es lo que me traigo entre manos-golpeo el árbol que me triplica en altura y se escucha un…

**BLUMM** seguido de varios **CRAM, CRAM, CRAM, CRAM… **

AJ-Buen trabajo… ¿Nahuel?-mira a todos lados.

Nahuel-¡Auxilio! ¡Sálvenme de las manzanas, fueron demasiado rápidas!-me saca de mi frazada frutal-¡era como la venganza de los tomates asesinos 1 y 2!, hmmm, me pregunto cómo terminaron ésas pelis y hablando de terminar, ¿dónde están los baldes?-dije sorprendido.

AJ-Hehe, no pensé que tirarías tantas, así que los dejé en el granero; por cierto ¿Cómo se te ocurrió la idea?-.

Nahuel-Mi papá, él me decía que más vale maña que fuerza, hasta que un día ya no lo dijo más-mi voz neutral dio paso a la mirada triste y retirada de sombrero de AJ-…se cansó de repetírmelo, hahaha-AJ se llevaba su casco a la cara y a crujía sus dientes.-Bueno, el plan ``A´´ falló, el plan ``B´´ quedó re-joya.

AJ-Mejor voy por canastos al granero-voz rasposa, cuando la vaquera se alejó de mi posición, una potrilla amarillo apareció.

AB-Valla, si que la haces enojar-gira su cabeza dejando de verla -¿Puedo darte un consejo?-.

Nahuel-Claro, My Little Pony, haha-.

AB-Deja de comportarte como un payaso, si sigues así te vas a quedar sordo- medito en sus palabras.

Nahuel-Entiendo, pero apuesto que no es la única en ponerse ``rojo´´ de furia-.

AB-Hahaha, cierto, my cierto-.

Nahuel-Sabés qué, tenés razón, abusé de su paciencia y me dejé llevar por el momento, a partir de ahora voy a ser más serio. Gracias AB-ella me sonríe con los ojos cerrados-es decir supervisora -.

AB-No me llames así-me siguió.

Nahuel-Claro, encargada.

AB-Así tampoco-.

Nahuel-¿Teniente?

AB-No-.

Nahuel-¿Jefaza-sama?

AB-Sólo AJ, ¿entendido?-.

Nahuel-Claro, ``sólo AJ´´-

AB-¡AJ!-imitó el grito de su hermana, pero más bajo para no lastimarme.

Los dos-Hahaha-.

AB-Eres muy divertido, vamos a ser muy buenos amigos, haha-.

Nahuel-Así parece, ¿Hey querés que te cargue de caballito, haha?-ella me mira confundida-Te explico, en mi mundo no existen los pegasos ni los unicornios, pero si existen los ponys terrestres, cebras y los caballos, los científicos les decimos equinos; los caballos son como los ponys terrestres pero son más grandes que yo, de hecho yo les llego a los hombros. Los humanos nos valíamos de su fuerza para llevarnos a todos lados y cuando una persona dice llevar a caballito a alguien es para ponerlos en sus hombros-luego de la explicación aun mantiene su sorpresa.

AB-Oooohhhh, entonces sí-la alzo-wow, es muy alto-.

Nahuel-Sipi, y te digo otra cosa, al peinado que lleva tu hermana en su crin y cola le decimos cola de caballo-.

AB-Entonces ¿Ella usa una cola de caballo en su cabeza?-asiento-Hahaha-estalla en risas-ay, cuando se lo cuente…-interrumpo.

Nahuel-Asegúrate que yo esté bien lejos, hehe-risa nerviosa.

AB-Mira, mi hermana ya vuelve con los canastos, bájame rápido, porque si se entera que todavía no regué los manzanos, vamos a ser 2 los que estemos en problemas-la bajo-y todavía me tengo que preparar para ir a la escuela-dijo nerviosa.

Nahuel-AB, ¿Qué día es hoy?-.

AB-Viernes-y escapa entre los arboles a tiempo para no ser vista.

AJ-Hehe, bueno vaquero, lo estuve pensando un poco y creo que fui un poco dura contigo, discúlpame, terroncito-.

Nahuel-Al contrario, yo debería disculparme, abuso de tu paciencia y te llevo a los limites-me señalo con pesar en mis ojos.

AJ-Pero yo soy quien debería mostrar más tolerancia-.

Nahuel-Creo que metimos la pata los 2, ¿disculpa mutua?-extiendo mi mano.

AJ-Disculpa mutua-estira la pata y la agarro-¡Yyyyjjjjaaa!, ¡que bueno que ya nos arreglamos, compañero!-se encoje de hombros y se tapa la boca con un casco-perdón, olvidé que no te gustan los gritos-.

Nahuel-No te disculpes, es tu casa y lo que me molesta son los gritos antes del desayuno-miro los baldes-entonces los lleno y luego los llevo al…-

AJ-Los llevas con BM y el te dirá que hacer, así que prepárate, por que el trabajo de la granja Apple es muy duro-dicho esto se aleja galopando.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACKS**

Nahuel-Sabes, AJ, con la canción y los recuerdos de mi presentación a Ditzy y a tu familia para que me contrataran, me siento un poco nostálgico por todo el tiempo que pasó-.

AJ- Aaahhh-suspiro de resignación-¿De qué estás hablando, corazón? No han pasado 4 años, en primer lugar, eso fue ésta mañana y en segundo lugar eso no era lo por lo que vine a hablar contigo. ¿Por qué llegaste sin desayunar? Spike es un buen cocinero-comienzo a acercarme a un manzano y volteo a AJ, ella aprueba mi aperitivo-.

Nahuel-Ésa es la cuestión…-agarro la manzana y la levanto para verla contra el sol, la pongo delante de mi vista, tapando a mi jefa y muerdo.

-¡BUENOS SUPERDUPER DÍAS!-una voz chillona sale de entre AJ y yo, haciendo que me ahogue.

**COF, COF**

Nahuel-¡Pinkie, no me asustes así!_^^ ¿De dónde rayos salió? Espero que no esté enojada porque me fui temprano de la fiesta^^_

Pinkie-Hihihi, tontito, ¿Pensaste que me olvidé de tu primer día de trabajo? Vine especialmente a ver como trabajabas, eso y para comprar manzanas para la señora Cake, ¡la princesa Celestia viene mañana y necesita muchas manzanas!-recordaba con una gran sonrisa en su cara y varios movimientos de parpados.

AJ-Entonces démonos prisa, corazón, para que puedas elegirte las mejores-ambas comienzan a irse cuando AJ se da vuelta-luego hablamos-yo asiento y suspiro, en eso un corcel rojo aparece. BM-Ok, Ya no tienes que seguir escondiéndote, sé que estás triste por lo que pasó con tu planeta. Mi hermana puede ser la portadora de la honestidad, pero yo sé leer a los ponys-me siento en el piso.

Nahuel_^^Genial, entre vos y tu hermana, no me va a quedar ningún secreto en pie. ¿Qué sigue AB lectora del futuro?^^_Me quito la gorra-No estoy llorando por mi planeta-.

BM-¿Por qué entonces?-ladeando su cabeza.

Nahuel-Hoy es 28 de enero, hoy mi hermanita cumpliría 18. Sé que no parezco muy triste, no me gusta estar así y no niego el hecho de que extraños a mis conocidos, pero la idea de verlos en el cielo me calma un poco- snif, snif, él pone un casco en mi hombro-Gracias, BM, tienes un gran corazón, a pesar de ser tan chiquito, hahaha-.

BM-¡No soy chiquito! ¡Tú eres muy grande!-

Nahuel-Hahaha, lo que digas ``caballero rojo´´hahaha-comienzo a cantar-

Caaballeroo, caballero rojo

Es intrépido y leal,

Es valiente y es genial,

caballeeroo rojo

Hahaha-el me mira confundido y algo enojado-Aaayyy-quedándome sin aire-, te explico, el caballero rojo era un personaje de acción de un show para niños, representaba a un héroe del catch o lucha libre y el show era conocido como ``Titanes en el ring´´. Bueno, ya ves que siempre trato de ver el lado positivo a las cosas-.

BM-Eeyup-levanto una canasta llena de manzanas con los brazos cansados-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que pasó para que tu mundo explotara?-.

Nahuel-La verdad es que tengo algunas teorías, pudo haber sido la última extinción programada que el planeta resistió-me mira asustado-te explico el planeta Tierra ya pasó por 4 extinciones masivas, según mi casa de estudios-aires de grandeza-y ésta era la 5, sólo que se tenían que eliminar a humanos en vez de animales o tal vez fue Dios que dijo: Basta, o una máquina que crearon algunos físicos, una tan peligrosa que podía destruir el planeta, irónico que la llamen la ``Máquina de Dios´´ cuándo se suponen que los científicos no deben creer en Dios, dualidad humana otra vez al ataque. En fin, creo que es otro misterio, como quien creó las pirámides de Egipto o quien entiende a las mujeres, hahaha-.

BM-Eeyup-sonríe.

Nahuel-El último que quede entre nosotros, ya me retaron por ese, haha, en fin-llegamos al granero-¿Dónde pongo ésto?-me señala un gran barril en donde vacío el canasto-¿Y`hora? ¿Sigo con las manzanas o paso a otra cosa?-afirma monosílabamente y yo agarro un tridente, salgo afuera y lo clavo en un árbol-wow, siempre quise hacer eso-miro su rostro inexpresivo-¿Qué estuvo mal?-.

BM-Eeyup. Debiste agarrarlo desde más abajo para tener más puntería-agarra otro tridente apretándolo con su muñeca y lo lanza justo arriba del mío-así es como se hace-planteándome un reto.

Nahuel-OK-, agarro un tercero y lo clavo sobre el suyo-he, así ``maestro´´-agarra una cuarta horca y lo clava abajo del primero.

BM-Eeyup-volvimos al árbol para seguir compitiendo, dejamos uno clavado para ver quien se acercaba más, pasamos un rato largo y me gana en 20 a 6; íbamos a seguir, pero nos sacan del juego.

AS-¡BIG MAC!-

AJ-¡NAHUEL!-

Ambas-¡PONGANSE A TRABAJAR!-

Nahuel_^^Diantres, ¿Y`hora qué hago?^^_volteo a mi compañero/jefe- viejo ¿y`hora que…?-

BM-¡SALVATE COMO PUEDAS!-me grita desde la lejanía y yo me preparo para imitarlo.

AJ-¡NI SE TE OCURRA, NAHUEL!-frenando en seco mi preparación y acercándose.

Nahuel-Hehe-transpiraba-nooo, ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí, AJ? Me ofendes, creí que me tendrías más consideración-con mi tono fácilmente reconocido como falso me cruzo de brazos, ojos cerrados y un giro completa mi respuesta; ocasionalmente la espió con un ojo para ver su mirada de castigo.

AS-¡BM, REGRESA AQUÍ!-vuelve cabizbajo y con orejas caídas-Uds. 2, vuelvan al trabajo-antes de que diga más, BM y yo fuimos por baldes y escuchamos parte de la conversación cuando salíamos.

AJ-¿Por qué hiciste eso, abuela? Ellos debían ser castigados-se oyó prepotente.

AS-Mi niña, BM necesita algo de distracción en su vida y un amigo, en cuanto a Nahuel, es obvio que necesita algo de concentración. Ésos 2 se nivelaran pronto, hehehe, espera y lo verás-.

AJ-Lo que tu digas, abuela, lo que tu digas-ambas yeguas se van.

Nahuel-Bien, BM, parece que tenemos que trabajar duro y parejo, para que no nos castiguen-.

BM-Eeyup-camina para guiarme de vuelta al huerto donde me encontró, y sin darnos cuenta, rápidamente se pasó la tarde.- ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?-dijo entre patada y patada.

Nahuel-No quería que me contraten por lástima o me dieran un día de descanso por el duelo-dije arriba del manzano_^^Hahaha, el plan ``C´´ funciona de maravilla^^_.

AJ-¡A COMER!-grito que se oyó en toda Sweet Apple Acres.

Ambos-Siii, comida-nos miramos sorprendidos-Hahaha-caminamos a la casa y nos sentamos para ver el pie de manzana servido.

Nahuel-Señor, gracias por una rica comida, una familia amiga y comida-susurré.

AB-¿Pasa algo? ¿No te gusta?-mirada de cachorrito.

Nahuel-No, no es eso, simplemente la estaba comiendo con la vista, ha-.

AS-Hoho, chico, será mejor que te apures o BM lo comerá con sus dientes y no con la vista-veo el plato vacío y sus ojos en el mío.

Nahuel-Ni lo pienses, vago, puedes ser mi jefe, pero no te vas a acercar a mi comida-cubro mi pie con mi brazo y clavo mis cubiertos que son prontamente usados-mmm, rico-.

AJ-Abuela, parece que BM ya encontró competencia- la yegua de color verde trae otras rebanadas y las deja en la mesa.

Nahuel-Noo, definitivamente, no voy a entrar a un concurso de comida en la casa empleadora-me cruzo de brazos, pero recibo un codazo.

AJ-No te hagas el fino ahorita, causaste un desastre en el banquete de la princesa por un poco de comida-.

Nahuel-Si, pero no fue apropósito, no pensé que la entrevista duraría tanto y luego seríamos atacados por gansos-.

AS-No te preocupes, chico, en ésta casa hay suficiente pie de manzana para toda la familia Apple-.

Nahuel-Wow, eso sí es mucha comida-miro al BM frente a mi-loco, prepárate a conocer al campeón y a una docena de analgésicos, porque hoy vas a saborear tu derrota-.

AJ-Muchas palabras, compañero, veamos si puedes sostenerlas-.

AB-Siii, vamos hermano, defiende el título de campeón familiar-las porciones comenzaron a salir y nosotros a atacar.

Nahuel_^^1, 3, 4, 6… Vamos Mac, ríndete, quiero una victoria fácil, aunque sea una vez en mi vida…8,9, 10, 12, 14, 16, 19…parece que ya se está llenando, vamos, Nahuel, sólo un poco más, es hora del nitro^^_acelero el paso_^^22, 24, 26, 30…meh, nunca creí comer tanto, creo que tengo pie en mis pulmones y corazón^^_-Hey, BM, ¿Listo para decir ``nope´´ a otra porción?-_^^Debo agarrar ésa porción, debo llegar más lejos que…^^_

AS-Eh, ¿Te rindes, m`hijo?-BM tira la servilleta.

AB-Oooohhhh, hermano, pareces que ya no eres el campeón familiar-mueca triste.

Nahuel-Buena competencia, ``caballero rojo´´-extiendo mi brazo para un apretón.

BM-Eeyup, buena competencia-extiende su pata delantera y la agarro con ambas manos para sacudirlas; me paro y al segundo BM también, por lo que ambos corrimos a afuera a estabilizarnos.

**WAGGHH, WAGGHH **

Nahuel-Bueno, me voy, nos vemos mañana-saludo moviendo mi mano lateralmente, no quiero dejarles olor a vómito-. Hasta mañana, familia Apple-ellos me devuelven el saludo.

Caminé de regreso hasta la casa árbol donde me hospedo/custodian para que no cause problemas, llego y abro la puerta lentamente sin hacer ruido.

-Buenas noches, Nahuel, me sorprendes que recuerdes donde vives-una luz se enciende de golpe dejando ver 2 pares de ojos que me esperaban en medio de la oscuridad.

Nahuel-Hehe, buenas noches, chicos, he, ¿Me extrañaron?, he-la transpiración me ganaba y mi voz nerviosa opaca el silencio del lugar_^^Esto me da miedo, nunca me pasó algo parecido en casa, aunque tenía menos salida nocturna que…que… ¡Diantres, no me acuerdo ninguna de esas frases! ^^ _observo el montón de libros tirados en el piso_._

Twilight-¡Sabes lo muerto de preocupación que estábamos!-caminó hasta mí con paso lento y firme.

Spike-Eh, Twilight, solamente tú estabas preocupada, a mí me daba lo mismo-salta del sillón y se apura para ponerse a mi lado-yo estaba seguro que él estaría bien-me agacho.

Nahuel-Ha, gracias por el voto de confianza, Spike,-le muestro mi palma-¡chócala!, arriba, abajo y medio-veo a Twilight, ahora enojada con ambos_^^ ¡En tu cara, Sparkle!^^_.

Twi, sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, pero ahora estoy muerto, no siento las piernas, ni los brazos y lo único a lo que le puedo prestar atención es al dolor de estómago por ganarle a BM en una competencia de pie. Spike, ¿Quedó algo de los yuyos que me dio el Señor Cake?-sosteniéndome el estómago y con cara de cansancio y enfermedad_^^ ¡Menos mal que no debo forzar la cara de victima para dar algo de lástima!, ahora a subir las escaleras derechito a mi pieza, buscar algo de ropa limpia para un buen baño y finalmente irme a la cama^^_

Spike-Si, algo quedó, enseguida te lo preparo-yéndose a la cocina y parándose de golpe-¡ah! Vi tu nota, no te preocupes por tus cosas, no tocamos nada-aseguró en el dintel de la cocina.

Nahuel-Gracias, loco-pulgar arriba desde las escaleras.

Twilight-Tienes suerte de que mañana venga la princesa de visita a vernos y ya tenga demasiada cosas que organizar-.

Nahuel_^^Eso lo escuché antes, pero ¿dónde?, meh, no importa, no debe ser lo que estoy pensando^^_mi atención se centra en algo parecido a un insecto peludo, redondo con 2 pares de alas y grandes ojos de moscas_^^Ay, Dios, ay, Dios^^_Spike se me queda viendo y reacciono volviendo a subir las escaleras.

**THU, THU, THU, PAFF **

_^^Diablos, diablos, diablos, ¿Qué canijos hago ahora?, si les advierto de lo que son,no confiaran en Pinkie y su amistad será débil para las futuras pruebas, pero si no les digo, voy a quedar como una basura, ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? Primero, debo bañarme, después debo lavar la ropa. Creo que la mejor opción es dejar que ellos lo enfrenten solos, hay cosas importantes que deben aprender^^_ me baño, salgo cambiado y bajo en silencio para tomar una taza de té digestivo.

Spike-¿Todo bien? Estás bastante callado-decía algo distraído por el parasprite sobre su cabeza, a lo que yo sólo muevo la cabeza y me siento en un sillón a tomar mi cura milagrosa. En un rincón Twilight, leía varios libros y preparaba un discurso.

Nahuel-No pasa nada, eh…estee…Spike, cuando termine con mi té, ¿Podrías decirme donde lavo la ropa?, el trabajo resultó más duro de lo que pensé_^^mira ésa cosa, planea mi final, estoy seguro, debo guardar bien mi ropa. ^^_-.

Spike-Claro-termino mi bebida, subo por mi ropa y bajamos al sótano; el lavadero estaba cerca del laboratorio y compartía el mismo espacio que una caldera mediana, el lavarropa era una simple tabla en un balde.

Nahuel_^^Por qué no me sorprende, suspiro mental, a lo hecho, pecho, que bueno que me acostumbré esos días en que me quede solo en casa^^_, me pongo a lavar mientras veo al parasprite jugando con Spike, termino y la pongo toda a secar-hey, ya terminé- cuelgo todo amontonado en una soga y salimos, Spike cierra la puerta y subimos. Twilight sigue leyendo, Spike jugando y yo ya estoy durmiendo mentalmente-buenas noches a todos-beso a los 2 en los cachetes y me voy antes de que digan algo. En la soledad de mi pieza, oro-Dios, dale paciencia a éstos ponys porque mañana va a ser un desastre para todos y cuando se enteren de que yo lo sabía, me van a matar; cuídanos y protégenos. Amén y amen-caigo muerto en la almohada.

**Muchachos, ¿Cómo hacen para saber cuándo actualizo?**

**Díganme, así yo también lo hago.**


End file.
